Ageless Love
by Mussofan04
Summary: Mitchie, 18 year old not-so-innocent farmer's daughter gets a live-in nanny job. Shane, a 27 year old single dad, owner of high tech company,hires Mitchie. Their Attraction is immediately there but the age different not acceptable in their small town. With a boyfriend she loves,does she choose that or the lust for Shane Hoping for it to turn into more? Rated Teen for Sexual Contex
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING****: THIS STORY IS RATED TEEN FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT, READ AT YOUR CHOICE, BUT REMEMBER WE RATED IT APPROPRIATE FOR TEENS. **

FULL SUMMARY of Ageless Love:

_Mitchie an 18 year old, not-so-innocent farmer's daughter is wanting more than the farm for the summer gets a live-in nanny job. Shane, a 27 year old single dad and owner of a high tech firm hires Mitchie. Their attraction to each other is immediate but the age difference is unacceptable in their community and highly frowned upon. With a boyfriend she loves does she choose that or give into the lust for Shane, hoping that it can turn into more? _

**Without More Here Is The First Chapter Of My New Story Co-Written With NverSayNver**

**Ageless Love **

**Chapter 1**

The mud splattered Chevy pick-up truck pulled up to the familiar Farmer's Market stand. The truck was occupied by two passengers; an older man and a girl who just so happened to be his daughter. Stepping out of the truck they began unloading their produce for the stand. The Sunday Farmers Market was a tradition for many families (including this one) where famers sold their produce for extra money, in the small town of Greensview, Texas. The Torres's were one of the best known families in the farming business of this town.

After unloading the truck and helping her father cut up samples, his daughter kissed his cheek and left. She always helped her father, but she then went off to walk around the small town. Greeting the boys that would try to watch her discreetly, but failed, and then spending her day in the park until going back to help pack up what produce that didn't sell (which usually wasn't a lot).

Her name was Mitchie Torres and two days ago she turned the ripe age of 18. Mitchie was an only child, of parents that loved her deeply, and she liked having it that way. She was a typical farmer's daughter; innocent, but with her own secrets even her parents were not aware of.

She made her way out of the famers market and headed towards town. Greensview was a very small town in Texas. There were about 11,000 residents in Greensview, but to someone from out of town, it wouldn't seem like it. There were no shopping malls or big complexes, just three main streets with small shops filled up with the necessities to live.

A majority of the community was composed of farmers and there was no shortage of them. You could drive out of the town, passing by acres of farm land that spread on for hundreds of miles on all sides. Composing of luscious grass and amazing water, it was almost a haven for everyone who lived here.

There were two big high tech companies that were in competition but weren't really paid any attention too. Residents actually had no idea why they decided to settle in their small town, and open business, but they had no problem with them, as they helped the town in the large sums of property taxes they paid.

She smiled watching everyone litter the streets on Sunday heading towards the farmers market as she was going anywhere but. She loved being a farmer's daughter but as the town went towards the market, she preferred going the other way.

She smiled and waved to the boys who let their eyes wander her body. She was a slim brunette with gorgeous sun kissed skin. She wore her regular clothes, which you would see a lot of girls wearing, but she made them look sexy. She was in her worn jean shorts, that ended mid-thigh with a belt helping them stay placed on her curvy hips with a plaid shirt only buttoned up over her chest where necessary (well it had been fully buttoned up until she left the farmers market) and her cowboy boots resting nicely on her calves.

She wandered to the familiar main street heading towards the direction of a local horse store. She always loved the smell of the leather saddles and boots. What she loved about living on a farm was riding the horses they raised. Her family owned four; and with tons of acres of land, it was perfect for letting the horses roam or riding along the dirt paths. Mitchie took care of the horses and loved grooming them. Every morning, around 5 a.m., she would be up, dressed, and in the barn to go riding. She would already be on a horse riding in the field as the sun was rising, and then return to the barn to start working for the day.

She spent a good hour in the horse store looking at everything. She didn't really need anything since for her birthday, she got a custom made boots and saddles for her riding experiences (which she was excited about). She said bye to the old sales woman, and made her way out of the store and decided that she would head towards the town square.

The town square was a huge park in the center of the town. It was gorgeous, with a pond that many people use to swim in during the summer. There were some fountains decorating the area and a playground for children. There was an open sided building that had a roof with picnic tables, rest rooms and the town's bulletin board. There was many messages placed there daily and the last few Sundays you would find her looking at this bulletin board.

She was looking for a job that could be a little more satisfying for her than farming. She would miss the farm during the summer months because that's when she could have the most fun. Their farm was one of the largest in the area (the largest that produced dairy cows) so her father always hired the young men who lived in town or were home from college to work on her farm; and she loved having her 'fun' with them.

She liked watching them take off their shirts, to wipe off sweat, or because they were just simply hot, followed by a quick break to hop into the creak to cool down, which made their muscles flex in different ways. Watching them work with the heavy machinery and just watching them bring in hay for the horses, would be some benefits that she would miss.

She knew she had a body and a lot of the workers weren't shy to admit it to her either. There were a lot of girls that went through the high school flaunting their 'beauty' with make-up and tight clothes but she was just herself and the farm guys found that attractive, just being a farm girl. She noticed their interest but wouldn't act upon it near school, only her select group of friends really know how wild she could get.

It was the rainy days on the farm that she showed who she was truly to the guys, acting upon her own will. Usually only one of them would work on rainy days cleaning the stalls and helping her with the horses. That however was not the only need they would be helping her with. She was a teenage girl and wanted what most teenage guys wanted as well. She had the image of the innocent farmer's daughter but the few guys knew she wasn't just that, she had her wild side.

She never committed to any of the guys as they were mostly seniors or college guys that would be again leaving after the summer. They all knew they weren't the only ones but there were never more than 3 guys a summer. She never worried about relationships but she had her fun, sleeping with them in the hay loft, admiring them from afar as they worked, with their muscles flexing, or even teasing them to frustration. All avoiding her parents eyes.

She wasn't a slut, tramp or prostitute in any way; but she knew how to have fun with guys and knew eventually she would be happy with the experience she had. Plus it was a lot better being with someone who somewhat knew what they were doing. She enjoyed it but she didn't flaunt it and it was their "little secret". Her parents never found; out as that would become ruthless to her and the guys on the farm, and no one wanted that. She was experienced a fair amount for just being 18. It was the summer she turned 15 that is happened the first time. He was a senior and she was just out of her freshman year of high school. She gave him her virginity but never regretted it.

She stopped thinking about sex as she somewhat wanted to change this summer and not do the same old routine, she was a woman and one day wanted to get out of here. She was taking a year off of school to work and save money to support herself on her own so her parents couldn't convince her to go to the college in the next town over so she could still help on the farm, she didn't want to be here for her whole life. Yes she would miss it, but she wanted a little more, and had always wanted that.

She smiled taking in a deep breath of the fresh air as she made her way into the park. She smiled at the smell of the luscious green grass she loved visiting every Sunday. She walked through the park and passed the playground to the wall-less building and over to the message board.

Her eyes scanned it with the colourful pages that always caught her eye. They were hiring for the coffee shop, the café and little restaurants where she could be a waitress, which would be fine but; she would be flirted with and be getting tipped for her body, and as it was flattering, but in reality, it was gross and she would be uncomfortable with that. She sighed still scanning them seeing nothing she would rather do then be on the farm this summer watching sweaty hot guy's work. She decided to go sit on the grass near the pond enjoying the sun for the day, in the quiet and peaceful surroundings of the park, when all the town people weren't there.

She was just walking out of the building past the bulletin board again when a piece of plain white paper with bold black writing stood out.

**Looking for a live in Nanny (18 years or older) for a 9 month old**

**Cook, clean, and babysitting skills required**

**Contact information below,**

**E-mail is preferred however phone calls are accepted**

She didn't know how good she was with kids but she knew how to clean and do house work as well as cook as she helped her mother do it for most of her teenage life. It was worth a shot if even for just an interview, she needed something to do and this would probably be a good thing for her. She would miss living at home but she would be living closer to town and get experience for something she would eventually want to be in her life, a wife and mother. It would also probably be a good amount of money looking after someone else's most precious person in their life.

She ripped off a tab with the contact information and slipped it into her jeans. Then walking over to the pond again and sitting down leaning back on her elbows and closing her eyes letting the sun yet again kiss her body.

It was an hour later when she stood up brushing off the grass stuck to her body and started out of the park. She would grab a sandwich from the café and make her way towards the farmers market to help her dad for the rest of the afternoon and picking up a few things she and her mother needed to make meals.

She smiled walking in and purchasing two cold wrapped sandwiches from the main café closest to the farmers market. She buttoned up her plaid shirt and walked into the market and to the stand where her dad was talking to some fellow farmers.

"Hi daddy" She said smiling kissing his cheek.

"Hi darling you back for the afternoon?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah I bought you a sandwich for lunch" She said handing it out and he took it.

"Mitchie this is Mr. Allen, his boy is going to come work for us for the summer. He's coming home from college, his other sons work for him, maybe you could meet him, he is really good with horses, and I thought he could maybe help you.

Her dad wanted her to meet a farm boy that could take care of her. He wanted her to be in an innocent "good girl" relationship but she didn't, and did he really trust teenage guys? Her father was naïve. The only predicament was her mom knew she was looking for a job but her dad, didn't and wouldn't need to know until she got one.

"Sounds good, do you mind if I go pick up the fruit and sugar canes for Momma's pies, then I'll be back to stay at the stand while you wander around and get what you want?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course have fun sweetie." He said kissing her forehead as she said by to Mr. Allen and headed deeper into the farmers market snacking on her sandwich making her way to the farmer's stands for the certain ingredients.

It was late afternoon when she finished packing up what they didn't sell. They made a good amount today only having two crates left of all the produce they had brought. They had started with eight. That was the best part of the small town; all the produce came from the farms. They ate seasonally and that's what they were always used to. Most food was fresh other than some preserves that wives made for colder days where they wanted something warmer, canned meat, some pickled vegetables, jam and jellies. The meat, grains and dairy were fresh right off the farm and they did export some as it was of high quality and that is why they made a great living off of farming.

When Mitchie got home her dad dropped her off at the front door and she took in the stuff she picked up for her mom while her dad would park the truck and drop off the produce to where they stored it in proper temperatures so nothing went bad.

"Hey Momma" She said walking in placing the purchases on the counter.

"Hey sweetie, it's perfect you got everything I needed, and your dad got some other things, good choices" She smiled giving her a quick kiss after looking at all the produce. "You stop by the square today?" Her mom asked and Mitchie nodded.

"I did it was mostly the same except this one's just a little different, I don't think it's exactly just for the summer, which I need but there are some things it involves that you and daddy probably won't like." I said and she looked at me.

"What does it involve?" She asked.

"It's a live-in nanny position for someone in town. I know how to cook thanks to you, and I have helped do house work all my life. It's for a 9 month old, just one child and I took the babysitting class and know all the safety basics and how to change diapers and its good money," I said.

"How much?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly, I was just going to e-mail them see what it requires, and maybe get an interview, see what it's all about; talk about it and see where to go from there?" I said in an asking tone.

"Yeah let's do that and it might be good for you, if you do end up getting it. Go to the den and get typing that e-mail before your father comes in, we will deal with his opinion when it comes to that" She said and Mitchie nodded.

"Thanks momma".

She kissed her cheek and took off her boots putting them in the closet and making her way to the den.

Their family had one computer because she needed it for school. They had internet but she could mostly only use it for school and only had about an hour of free-time allowed on the internet during a week.

Signing onto her e-mail and pulling out the piece of paper, she slowly typed in the address making sure it was correct then took her time typing a professional letter. She also noticed that he worked for one of the high tech companies, probably high up as his last name was Gray, a well-known name for the one high tech company and it was a business email.

_TO: Mr. Gray (sgray )_

_From: Mitchie Torres (MTorres )_

_Dear Mr. Gray,_

_My name is Mitchie Torres. I just graduated from Greensview High and I am of 18 years old. I saw your ad and I am curious if you still needed a live-in nanny. I can cook and clean at home and I have successfully passed the baby sitting course, knowing safety regulations and the basics of taking care of a child. If you could let me know and if you need to meet me anytime, you can reach me at this address. I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Thank you,_

_Mitchie Torres_

She re-read it and happily clicked send. She decided to go onto the website she liked to look at for horse supplies. She never bought from the internet but liked getting ideas of what she wanted. She would need a new riding helmet soon. She was just about to get off when the computer made a sound indicating she had gotten an e-mail. She opened it up seeing the e-mail with a smile; he replied fast.

_To: Mitchie Torres (MTorres )_

_From: Mr. Gray (sgray )_

_Dear Miss Torres,_

_Thank you for the interest and I am still looking for someone to fill the position. You are young, but that would be perfect keeping up with an already busy 9 month old as well as working around the house. I would like to meet with you to have a brief interview and see if we can work out an arrangement. Would tomorrow, Monday around 3pm at my residence work well for you? Let me know if that works for you and I hope to hear back._

_-Shane Gray_

She read the e-mail with a smile on her face. This was the closest thing she got to a job for the past couple of months. She sent back saying that would be great. She waited for 15 minutes and got a response back. She quickly wrote the address down on a piece of paper folding it into her hand. She turned off the computer and went to the kitchen. Her dad walked in kissing her mom on the cheek.

"I am going to grab a shower and get cleaned up for dinner." Her father said.

"Okay dear" Her mom said kissing him quick and her dad made his way up the stairs. Mitchie wanted what her mom and dad had one day, an amazing man to love and be loved back and an amazing family; what most girls dreamt of.

"I got an interview with the man tomorrow. I guess he is the father and we will talk then and discuss the logistics. Can I borrow your truck to do so?" I asked and my mom smiled replying.

"Of course darling, I am happy for you, what time?" She asked

"It's at 3:00" She confirmed for her mom.

"How about you drop me off at the store, go to your interview then pick me up when you are done, I have to do some shopping around town"

"Okay thanks momma. I am so excited for this!"

"I am excited for you too, honey. Now get ready for dinner" Her mom said and Mitchie went up to her room to change out of her day clothes and wash-up.

It was the next day around 2:30 and Mitchie was just climbing into the truck waiting for her mom. She looked up where the house was on the internet this morning and it was just out of town a little. It was a richer part of town. There was a subdivision of about 50 houses. They were wealthier and most worked for the high tech companies. It made sense; they were the only ones that could afford live-in nannies.

She was in a nice pair of jeans and a white blouse that fitted her body and looked very nice. She had brushed her hair out and left it down held back with a head band. She looked like a young woman and not a young teenage girl, which she was anything but.

Her mom climbed into the truck saying she looked nice and Mitchie smiled. She turned on the country music and together mother and daughter sang as they made their way into town. She dropped her mom off then headed towards the subdivision. She pulled in and started towards where she saw it was on the computer. She was pretty deep into the subdivision close to where there were some woods. She saw a gate up ahead and the address she was looking for. She pulled up to the gates where there was an intercom. She stared for a minute up the laneway, it looked like cobble stone and was lined with trees, you couldn't see the house but she was sure it would be huge, she was in awe. Finally when she was done staring she pressed the intercom button.

"May I help you?" a voice came through.

"Yes I have an interview with Mr. Gray" She spoke

"Name"

"Mitchie Torres" She said, wasn't this a little extreme?

"Come ahead" The voice said and the gates came open with a gentle grace, wow was all she could think. She started up the lane, what was this place and what was she getting into. She didn't know but as she saw the house in the distance she thought she might just like it.

**A/N: Alright we hope so far you all enjoy it and what to see where this is going. It gets interesting trust us. We will be updating either every Friday or every second Friday. We will let you all know in the next posting. Let us know what you think so far, we would love to hear your thought. Please Read and review, Enjoy!**

**~MUSSOFAN04 and NVERSAYNVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**AGAIN THIS STORY IS RATED TEEN FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT.  
**

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 2**

She pulled up and turned off the truck, which felt totally out of place. She stepped out feeling she should've worn nicer clothes. She was so out of place even just in front of the house, she couldn't imagine being inside of it.

It was huge and a visible three stories. There was a cobble stone path with what looked like a marble staircase to the huge front doors, that you could swear led way into a castle. The landscaping around with gardens was gorgeous, with more luscious grass than what was probably in the park. There was definitely a landscaper or garden guy employed here, maybe she would still see a hot guy working in the hot summer sun. She quickly pressed down on her clothes hoping she looked okay, thankfully having put on a little make-up.

She walked up the steps and pressed the doorbell which she could hear chime from outside. Soon the door opened showing an older guy in nice dress pants and a button down shirt. "You are here for Mr. Gray?" He asked

"Yes, Mitchie Torres" She said sticking out her hand as she had been taught which was mannerly and professional.

"Follow me" was all he said not shaking her hand but turning on his heel walking away as the door came shut behind her with a slam that made her jump. She knew she was a farmer's child but how rude!

She followed him feeling horribly out of place. She didn't know where they were going as she knew she would surely get lost if she wasn't following him. They made their way into an office looking space. There was a desk with a huge screened Mac computer. There was a phone with flashing lights, filling cabinets, this was definitely a high tech office, and she expected nothing less to be honest.

"He is in his office, go on in" the man said taking a seat at desk. She wanted to laugh. So he was practically an office bitch, no wonder he was bitter, he probably deserved that title. Smirking to herself, she politely knocked on the door.

Come in" she heard a deep voice respond back. Opening the door, she stepped in then closed the door behind her and turned around. She wasn't nervous, but she did freeze a little seeing the man sitting behind the desk.

"Just give me a minute"

She nodded, not noticing if he saw her. He couldn't be that much older them her; at least mid-twenties, maybe, maybe early thirties. He seemed tall and lean but muscles were visible through his dress shirt. He had brown eyes that were focused on a Mac laptop. His hair was raven black and messy, but in the most amazing way imaginable. He had on glasses that framed his eyes and well he was attractive. Very attractive, and Mitchie kind of wanted to jump that. Not that she could ever, but hey a girl can dream.

"I am guessing you are Mitchie." He said standing up. She smiled walking over.

"That would be me. Nice to meet you, Mr. Gray." she said sticking out her hand and was happy that he actually reached out and shook it.

"Nice firm hand shake, taught well." He said and she nodded.

"Thank You," She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You may have a seat and we could talk" He said and she took a seat as did he. "First off, call me Shane. Mr. Gray seems too old".

"Pleasure to meet you Shane," She replied back.

"So, with the position is for a live-in-nanny. You're going to have to look after my 9 month old son, Mason. His mom just left the picture, and with work I unfortunately can't balance doing both. But before living arrangements, have you ever dealt with this type of work."

"I haven't babysat a lot. My cousins once or twice but they could walk and talk. I have cooked meals and cleaned many parts of a house. I know that being able to deal with kids is the biggest part of the job, and if you are willing to let me, I am willing to learn and do everything I can, taking responsibility with anything involving your son."

"That means a lot that you will take that on. There won't be too much housework and cleaning, but I expect his laundry to be done when needed; three or four times a week, organized in size and age, his play room to be cleaned up at the end of the day and his nursery to be clean as well. Cooking will be done as necessary of course, and you have full access to the full kitchen for yourself to make lunch. The other things are done by staff twice a week. Is it alright with you?"

"Yes Shane" She replied. But to Shane, it seemed to turn him on. Ignoring his sexual needs, he continued on speaking.

"It's important that he's your number one priority. The cleaning and cooking you could do when he takes his naps which he does about 2 times a day for about 2-3 hours at a time. You'll have to start working around 7am when I leave for work; then you're off at 6 when I get home. I always put him to bed and he is usually up in the morning with me. That is my time with him unless I tell you otherwise." He spoke, and she could tell he really loved his son. "I'll pay you every two weeks on Thursday as my other employees do so. You might realize that I'm one of the two owners of Gray Enterprises." He spoke and she nodded. "I will give you $150 a day, five days a week. You'll get nights and weekends off. You can stay here or leave if you want, as long as you are back here to work. I know that it's a lot and it is going to take a while to adjust to but I hope that it's alright for you."

"It's perfectly fine" She said smiling

"I am guessing the hours are alright, you seem to be a farmer?" He asked

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a joking tone and a small smile on her face. He nodded.

"Most of the town is." He said laughing "not that it's a bad thing." He quickly added.

"Does this mean that I am being offered the job" She said cautiously

"That is exactly what I am saying, you seem willing, and of course we will have to see how it works for the first week or two, before you can fully move in and also how much Mason likes you, his happiness is the main factor here. Though he shouldn't have much objection" Shane said and he was hoping that his son would have no problem. The woman in his office was a sexy little thing, and no matter what age she was he could look, if she wanted to swim in his huge pool topless or in a bikini, he wouldn't mind at all, he was a man with sexual needs as all others.

"I expected a type of probation period and only bring the necessities for that." She spoke.

"It's settled then, I'm just going to need you to sign a few things, confidentiality about Mason and such, just for precaution, then show you around the house, where you can and cannot go, what to let Mason experience within a day, house work and your living accommodations." He spoke, his voice was dripping honey and she was enjoying it trying very hard to not drool, which was proving to be very difficult.

"Sounds good" She said smiling and he smiled back pulling out some paper work.

"I had these done up hoping I could find someone to fill the position quickly, I am very thankful for your interest. Would you be able to start right away?" He said and she sighed, she wouldn't until next Monday.

"I actually have the final graduation ceremony on Wednesday and my Prom is on Friday. I was hoping I would still be able to attend those, with the money already put into them." She said blushing.

"Of course I wouldn't let you miss those, if you are able to start next Monday that is very much suitable."

"Then yes as of next Monday I can start"

"Okay" He said, giving her the paper work.

She started reading the papers and signing them as he was working on his laptop. She kept stealing a few glances as was he. Attraction was immediate, not that it was appropriate, but could you blame either of them?

She filled out all the forms for confidentiality and the information for the pay roll he would need. He then stood up turning off his computer and asked her to follow him for a tour of the house and everything else that needed to be explained. She would have to use some of her money to buy a new wardrobe; she felt so out of place.

"Oh before I forget, I would prefer you to not bring anyone here without my permission for the privacy of me and Mason and you can wear whatever as long as you are comfortable moving around, cleaning and such." He spoke opening the door.

"Thank You" She spoke and he smiled at her. She instantly liked his smile.

"Alright well let's take you on a tour of the house. It might take you a while to get used to it, but eventually you will. Trust me, it took me a few weeks and I designed the whole thing." He spoke, with a laugh, followed by Mitchie letting out a laugh. He loved her laugh, this was weird, but good if they could be friendly well she was going to be practically raising his son. He almost by instinct took her hand to lead her around the house but restrained himself as she walked out of the door and he followed her.

"Alright so Mason just went down about 20 minutes ago so I'll show you that part of the house last. First I will show you around this floor, the basement, the second floor, then we can go there, I'll check on him, then show you your accommodations" He spoke like honey and she had to stop grinning like she had found the sexiest man in the world.

"Sounds good" She said, not knowing what other answer to really say, she was dumbstruck, and no guy as ever made her this stuck before.

"First these offices are not always occupied. I do work in the main in-town office most days, but for the time-being my assistant and I have been working here with Mason, just until I found someone like you. I would prefer you not to come into these offices just because. If I am here and you need me of course you are welcome, just in a normal day I don't see a use for these rooms." He spoke and she nodded.

"Absolutely"

"Alright the rest of this floor is fully open to you. We have just the simple family room with a TV and Stereo. I don't know why but Mason loves this room when it's raining. He likes sitting with someone on the window bench staring outside when it's raining. It calms him down sometimes if he's upset." He spoke and she smiled. She knew how Mason felt as she loved the rain for so many things, although she wouldn't mind dancing in the rain with his daddy, seeing water soaking his body, and she really needed to stop thinking about that now!

He walked her around the first floor showing her the family room, dining room and the full restaurant style kitchen. It was insane! She would love to cook in there. It was a dream kitchen. She knew that she would be spending a lot of her free time in there, maybe baking him some of her famous cookies. Why the hell would she make him cookies, god she had it bad so instantly, stop!

"This place is crazy" She almost stuttered out, she couldn't believe she was seeing all this. These rooms are huge, you sure you need all this space." She said teasingly a little, he didn't want to admit it because she wasn't trying but that grin and her tone, definitely made him turned on and she was so modestly sexy it was scary.

"No but I prefer my space to be very spacious." He was not going to say he built it for mostly his girlfriend, who bailed but that was not something he shared to many people.

"I see." She said. He motioned his head and she continued walking.

They made their way through the hallways to the front foyer. He walked through it and to the other side there was a spiral staircase leading down which he started to descend. She waited a minute just watching him leave. His pants definitely helped his behind and then she quickly caught up almost tripping over him when he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Whoa!" She said catching herself on the wall, she was never clumsy. This was turning out to be the worst thing right now.

"Sorry" he said chuckling a bit and reached out for the light turning it on and she wanted to fall again. It was an arcade dream!

"Not to be rude, but please tell me I have access to this" She said quickly and he let out another chuckle.

"Yeah you will" he said and she beamed.

"This is insane, I love it" She said looking around. The room was filled with any arcade games imaginable. Real pinball machines, air hockey, claw machines, and any game you could ask for. This was crazy. This probably cost a fortune.

The one wall was painted a mural that looked like a ticket counter with all prizes. The most amazing thing was the other wall which was covered in game tickets. She walked over and touched them. They were actual tickets and she saw him looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. He was proud she liked it. The whole basement was all games, bigger than the arcade in town, no wonder she would die. Sure she was a girl but could get her game on like any guy.

"Every one of those tickets where won with these games." He spoke at she looked at him questionably.

"I had to do something while they were setting up the rest of the house. This was the first thing I brought in, this and my mattress on the floor. The only thing I could really do was play games so I kept winning tickets and decided they would look cool on the wall."

"This is insane I mean they are real arcade games, and they actually give tickets, I mean wow I need money to play." She said laughing walking over to a pinball machine running her hands along it.

"I will get you a card that you just swipe and it lets you play without money." He said chuckling. "We could probably stay here all day but let's continue I will have to get Mason up soon." He said and she nodded heading up the stairs as he turned off the light starting up as well. She wondered if he was checking her out but she stopped purposely swaying her hips and just walked up casually.

He then led her upstairs showing her the theater, gym and music room he had that she could use for her use. The theater was a huge projection screen like an actually theater and 4 raise levels of lazy boy chairs, god she knew she would like this. The gym, well she was never one to run or bike without moving, it was almost pointless, but if it let her see him sweaty and shirtless, she could get into that. She never really played music, but she was still impressed by the equipment and maybe she would just have to learn, especially with a teacher like… she let her mind stop, she needed some air soon.

They made their way to the third level. "Alright these three doors are Mason's playroom, nursery and the closest bathroom. This side of the hall" he said pointing to the other one, "are my rooms and is strictly off limits."

"I would expect no less" She said nodding.

"I will not tolerate that space being entered without any permission. Now this room…" he said opening one of the three rooms, "is the play room. There aren't many toys out, but they are all in those little cabinets that are lined up against the wall. He can grasp things. He mostly likes his rattles and plush toys," He said pointing to a cute wooden toy box. "I usually let him lay out for an hour or two a day. He likes kicking his legs and crawling all over the place, and such. He also likes touching the textured toys, so if you would just make sure he gets that time every day would be great, he likes moving and it tires him out." He said walking to a closet like thing but opened it up to a little room. "We have a fridge in here with the milk and counter with the formula for him. There is a sink that gets the hottest water. You just put it in the stainless bowl and place the bottle in it to warm it up. It's a quick way to get his bottle if you are up here. There is also some downstairs. It is kept stocked by the house shopper so you never have to worry about that.

"Very logical" She said smiling. He thought of everything for his son and she knew that he was his pride and joy and she would do her best to make him proud of hiring her and trusting her with Mason.

"Now in his room on the one wall there are shelves with his clothes and diapers and wipes all organized in natural order. There is a change table that you never leave unattended. He hasn't rolled on it yet, but he likes to roll, so just as a precaution."

"Definitely, never leave it unattended as they could fall and at any age it can bring permanent damage" She said proudly remembering that from babysitting.

"Couldn't of said it better myself. The other thing is his crib for him to sleep him. There are no stuffed animals but always make sure he is warm and wrapped up in a blanket. Also sometimes he can be really fussy and won't want to go down. There is a wooden rocking chair and he really likes that motion. So you are free to sit and rock him to sleep if he gets sleepy for his naps. Usually he is pretty good but the odd time, maybe the first couple of times you try it might be a good thing to use. I am just going to check on him then I can show you were you are staying and the backyard." He said disappearing into the nursery. He seemed like an amazing man, and she would forever admire him for being an amazing dad, which he seemed to be. He stepped into Mason's room taking a deep breath. He needed a second away from that sexy little thing. Mitchie was gorgeous and tempting but he would not go that way, ever, especially after the last few months he experienced. He smiled seeing his little boy fast asleep. He ran his hand gently across his cheek then left the room quietly seeing Mitchie leaning against the wall and just groaned inwardly, hormones were not fair to either of them at this moment.

"Alright we can look at the rest and you can go wherever when he is napping and the chores are done but always bring the monitor it is just inside the door" He said and nodded. "Oh and this is the laundry room" He said pulling open the doors to a hall closet that had a shelf with laundry detergent then the washer and dryer, that was handy.

"I am really enjoying this tour, the house is planned out perfectly, very handy on all levels" She said and they both let out a small laugh as they made their way back downstairs and towards the kitchen. They turned left just before it into a little hallway with a very nice looking door. He opened it and she walked in gasping a little.

"This is the guest house and where you will be staying. It's an open concept with this living room and the small kitchenette. The fridge like the others are kept fully stocked, but you are welcome to use the other kitchen as well. If you want anything specific just write it on the list on the fridge and the shopper will get it every week when they shop for the house. Up here" He said walking up the stairs "is a master bedroom with an on suite which will be yours. There is also another room and bathroom but again only bring people by if I have approved. The laundry is the same idea" He said opening a closet in the hallway. "I believe this is suitable for you and private enough" He asked.

"Yeah more than enough, it's more equipped than my house to be honest, I have never been somewhere so, I don't know what to call it, elegant?" She said

"I don't think that elegant would be the right word but I am glad that you like it, you can purchase movies on the dish if you like, play video games on the consoles as well as use what you please in the house. I promise you will get used to the slight luxury, it does take time."

"Thanks, although, I will make well use of my time in the main house" She said smiling when her phone started ringing. "Sorry it's my mom do you mind if I take it?" She asked looking at the caller ID.

"Not at all" He said walking back downstairs to give her privacy. It kind of shook all the sexual thoughts out of his head remembering she was only 18 and even though she was an adult, she had a mother that would probably do anything to protect her and the likelihood of a father who knew how to use a gun. Also he needed to stop thinking about a 18 year old like that, he was 27 and where they live, anyone 3 years older than their partner, mostly the younger member being the woman was considered inappropriate and non-acceptable in any circumstance, so she would forever be out of the question, and he had to remember what he went through a month ago.

She came down five minutes later. "Sorry I have to get going soon, my mom is done shopping and I drove her truck so I have to pick her up and bring her home." She said

"How about I show you the backyard quickly then you may be on your way?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure," She said.

Again he knew she was trying not to be, yet she was being really sexy with her voice. He led her back to a set of doors in the guest house that had curtains across it.

"First, you can always access it from here" He said pulling the curtains across revealing the backyard with the sunlight beaming onto it then opens the fancy French doors.

"You have the backyard to match." She says awestruck and he smiled proud happy she liked it, maybe it would make up for the naughty thoughts he had been thinking about ALL afternoon.

She walked out into the sunlight letting it kiss her body as she was already sun-kissed usually all year around. Her smile was permanently playing on her lips. There was a wooden deck attached to the side of the main building with a huge brick style barbeque pit that she would beg to use this summer. Then there was a carpet covered concrete ground that surrounded a huge infinity pool that had rocks on one edge with a waterfall into the pool. It was gorgeous with the sound of running water and would be an amazing setting to make-out with someone and then she quickly shut out that thought. There was a hot tub, she could get steamy with someone in… moving on… she was amazed that it was carpet surrounding it. It was soft on her feet while walking and probably dried quickly if it rained. Then past the pool there was a huge area of luscious green grass. It would be perfect for tanning, having a picnic or even just hanging out, she would definitely make use of it in one way or another.

"Yeah well if you're going to have the amazing house you might as well have an amazing backyard as well. I am sure you will be glad to hear that you will have full access to the backyard whenever you please. You can bring Mason out, but he needs his hat and sunscreen on at all times as well and he can only be on the deck or lay on a blanket on the grass, not near the water, you can use that in your free time, or a quick swim when you want if he is sleeping. The barbeque you can use but I would prefer you to wait for a bit until next week when I can show you how to use it properly."

"No problem, I think I can wait a week, but not much longer. It is gorgeous out here though." She said

"Usually is, Mason likes to be walked for at least half an hour or out here for fresh air. If you choose to walk him there is a stroller in the foyer closet and you can walk up and down the laneway, he is a bit young to go much farther and into the development so stay within the gates."

"Okay, maybe I should write this all down" She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a smartass." He said back in a joking town and she smiled.

"Glad we're are on the same terms. So I will be here at 7am on Monday and go straight up to the nursery?" She asked

"That is where I will be or in the play room, either way I will be there. You must be going now?" he asked and she nods.

"Yeah I have to go get my mom, but thank you so much for this opportunity." She said smiling and he nodded and led her back through the house and then out to the front door.

"I will see you then, and don't worry you will earn this opportunity" he said to her and she didn't want to admit that his voice was having an effect on her.

"If you want it to be a challenge you can bring it on" She said smiling then walking out the door making her way to the truck."

"Only if you want one too" He called back and she threw her head back laughing climbing into the truck.

"You have no idea what I exactly want after being here" She called through the window which made him pause and with a satisfied smile on her face she started the truck and started down the drive way blasting her country music knowing she was going to enjoy this.

**A/N: Alright so this is now the second chapter of ageless love and we getting more into the story, you meet Shane and Mason, whom I love so much. He is an adorable little boy and well Shane, he speaks for himself. Thank you for all who read, set as a favorite, alerted and reviewed the first chapter, we hope there are many more to come. We are finally getting into the bulk of the story, so we would love to hear your thoughts.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	3. Chapter 3

**RATED TEEN FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT**

**As you all probably know we update on Friday's but we are updating today to celebrate NverSayNver's birthday:) We will be updating on Friday as well. Enjoy!**

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 3**

It was the Wednesday before prom and Mitchie was sitting on a café patio at with her best friend Jen. They were both in town shopping for shoes, and Mitchie wanted to pick up a few new bikinis that she could swim in at Shane's pool. She had tons, but even though she shouldn't, she wanted some that might just show a little more, she didn't know why but she wanted him to want to look at her.

They were going to finish up lunch then walk around town for a little while. It was a gorgeous sunny day and Mitchie was happy to be out of the house for the day. She wouldn't be back tomorrow since she was getting ready at Jen's for graduation and would probably be crashing there after the party tonight.

Last night had been a little rough once she and her mom told her father about the job and that she wouldn't be living there for the summer. It was as if he was more upset about her getting a job, then not living on the farm. She thought it was probably because he wanted her to get with Mr. Allen's son or something, but of course to him it didn't matter what she has to think about that. She might have also left out the fact, even to her mom, that it was only Shane there and that Mason's mother wouldn't be in the picture, but they didn't need to know that. If she shared that tiny detail, she wouldn't be allowed to keep the job, but she wanted it, and what they don't know wouldn't hurt them.

She had gotten pretty upset that her dad was mad, he was never mad at her (well he never knew anything that he would have the reason to be mad about), even though there was probably plenty, like all those rainy days in the hayloft, but that was besides the point. She hated that her dad was mad at her and that her mom got in the middle of it, but her mom ensured her, that her dad would come around. Though Mitchie knew it would take a while for that, she was happy he was still coming to graduation for her; at least he would support that.

"So your dad actually just stood up and left the table," Jen asked surprised as she explained what happened, after explaining the job offer.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him that upset before," Mitchie said sighing.

"Mitch it'll be fine. He just needs to cool off, he just wants his little girl; although, we know she was gone long ago" She says winking at her taking a sip of her lemonade. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"My parents don't know that, and aren't going to." Mitchie spoke

"No shit." She said sarcastically, "Anyway I'm so excited for tonight and our master plan of outfits. There is honestly no-point in dressing up under our gowns." She said and Mitchie nodded.

"I just don't know what we're doing with our shoes." She said and Jen smiled.

"The junior's still have class tomorrow and my sister hasn't cleaned out her locker. We can just put our boots in there and then change into them before we leave, she can bring our heels home tomorrow" Jen said and Mitchie smiled.

"Yay! I am so excited for tonight and prom." Mitchie gushed as the cute blonde waiter brought their bill.

"Here you go ladies, see you again?" He said and Mitchie shot him her best smile, he was cute and being the natural flirt she was, she couldn't help herself.

"If you serve all the time, I don't think we'd ever want to leave" She spoke all flirty and he chuckled.

"See you then." He said shooting her a wink and walking away as Jen laughed.

"You have to leave him a good tip" Jen said and I laughed.

"Or just my number" Mitchie said pulling out the bills.

"Oh Mitchie I love you."

"I know" Mitchie said putting down the money then pulling out her signature purple pen she always carried.

She wrote Mitchie in her cursive writing with a heart over the i's then her phone number quickly. "Let's go before he sees and you witness his heart attack" Jen said laughing standing up quickly. Mitchie joined her. They quickly left the patio walking down the street. Mitchie looked back to the see him place the money in the waiter's apron he had around his waist and then quickly looking around before slipping the receipt in his pocket. She smiled in success at Jen, and they continued walking.

It was an hour later and they had finished actually getting what they needed, they both got a pair of shoes for their dresses on Friday, and Mitchie had picked up four new bikini's that she was satisfied with. They were waiting for the light to turn red so they could cross the intersection of the main roads. Mitchie was happy in her short jean shorts, paired with her brown boots and a plaid shirt (again just buttons to cover her chest). She had her thumb looped through her one belt loop that pulled her shorts down a little, but she didn't care, let the guys swoon, it was entertaing to see.

The light turned red, and they started walking across the street. Mitchie was unaware of who was stopped at the light, watching her with lust in his eyes. Shane was doing everything not to groan as she swung her hips. He was doing so well until he saw a bit of a green lacy thong that just came over the hem of her shorts on the side her thumb was hooked through a belt loop.

"Fuck" he swore hitting his fist on the steering wheel, jumping when he made the horn honk. He looked up to see her turn to look at him a sexy smile playing on her lips. She liked that people honked but was surprised to see Shane, oh this would be fun.

She looked him in the eyes and he cursed as he felt a tightening in his pants, oh fuck. She winked at him and he glanced down quickly then back at her. She laughed turning back towards where she was walking with her thumb back through her belt loop. His eyes followed her, begging for his body to calm down, the office was just around the corner, this was embarrassing, she was 18. She shouldn't have that effect on him, but she did, and no matter how embarrassing it was, he liked it.

He saw her link arms with her friend laughing as another horn honked. He quickly looked ahead and saw the light was green and took a breath trying to forget about his uncomfortable pants and headed towards the office, begging for his body to cool off.

"What was that" Jen asked when Mitchie linked their arms.

"Don't know but it was quite entertaining, I should really learn to be conservative" She spoke laughing and Jen rolled her eyes.

"As if," Jen said laughing, "warning, Craig Allen, 12 o'clock" Jen said and Mitchie looked up smiling with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Craig Allen was one of the best looking guys in school, a senior in their year. He was tall, about 6'3", and was muscular, being a farmer's son, (his older brother was actually the one working for her dad this summer.) Mitchie never showed any attention to guys in her school, but if there was anyone in town, that wasn't older than her, but her age, he would be the one she would be with. Well she showed attention to him, but not noticeable attention. The truth was he was the only guy who wasn't older than her, that crossed her mind a few times, maybe tonight she was going to have to do something about it, her only honest crush, was in fact the guy who now just stopped in front of her as she put a genuine smile on her lips.

"Hello ladies" He spoke and she liked his voice, always did. They had talked a few times. Luckily she never stumbled over her words, the only guy that did that ever was Shane. Pushing that thought from her mind she noticed that Craig looked especially yummy today.

"Hey Craig" She said smiling.

"Craig" Jen said smiling trying not to laugh at Mitchie.

"You two shopping?" he asked and Mitchie nodded noticing his eyes drift her body, though he wanted it to look like he was looking at the bags she held.

"Getting ready for Friday, what you doing in town, daddy let you have the day off." Mitchie said in her ever challenging tone. He chuckled.

"Now, now we're all adults here, and only farmer's daughters call their fathers daddy." He said back and she sighed.

"Oh I guess you win." Mitchie said. "We better be on our way so we'll see you later" She said rubbing her hand against his bare arm knowing she just won and Jen laughed as they kept walking.

"Hold it, you two going to the river side for the party tonight" He said stopping them wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Wouldn't miss it" Mitchie said smiling at him.

"Well then I, will see you there" He said looking at her winking then turned walking away and Jen rolled her eyes.

"Someone just might get an Allen boy tonight."

"He fucking just won that match" Mitchie said in disbelief. She never lost. Ever!

"Come on, so now you have a challenge tonight, so we need to get you ready." Jen said pulling Mitchie along as they crossed a street and headed back towards Jen's car. They both got in putting down the windows, blasting their country music, drawing attention to their car as Jen headed out of town towards her family's farm, where they would be getting ready for the night.

…

Mitchie was in Jen's room looking in the mirror studying her appearance. They were dressed down for graduation but they wore a gown so it wouldn't matter. They were dressing ready for the party so they could just catch a ride from the parking lot with the rest of the people, no need to make them wait.

She was in a new pair of jean short's (ones like Daisy Duke would wear), they were her signature style for shorts; she wore them a lot but did everything around her parents to make them look innocent, but they were anything but, and she would let everyone see that. She had an Allen boy to one up tonight.

She was wearing a new bikini underneath her shorts. It was a deep yellow that looked amazing with her skin. The ties stuck out just above her shorts. She had on her bikini top tied around her back and her neck; she needed to be ready by the river side. She knew she would want to dive-in after a few drinks. She then slipped her arms through her favorite white, blue, and purple plaid shirt doing up all the buttons. Even though they were gowns they had to get them and the school would disapprove already, let alone showing a lot of your body.

"Very sexy, he won't be able to resist you once the dancing starts" Jen said and Mitchie smiled.

"That was the point, who are you trying to get tonight" Mitchie asked looking at Jen. She was in long jeans with a heavy belt buckle and a corset top that hugged her frame. She had on her bathing suit as well but it was strapless and not noticeable.

"Whoever wants all of this" She said running her hands along her sides and Mitchie laughed.

"How much longer till we have to leave"

"20 minutes"

"Well I guess I will put on some make-up"

"Oh my god Mitchie, this is a shining moment" Jen said gasping

"I've worn make-up before, plus it is a special occasion." She said laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Just do it, so we can go and get to the party" Jen said and Mitchie laughed grabbing her make-up bag and walking to the bathroom. She smiled seeing her hair. She had washed it then tussled it a bit so it fell in natural loose wavy curls. She applied her water-proof black mascara and eye-liner, making her eyes pop. She didn't bother with eye shadow. She applied a coat of long-lasting red lip-stick and she was ready to go.

She got out, and stuck her bag back into her bigger one. "Ready" She said rummaging through her bag while Jen rolled her eyes.

"What are you looking for?"

"This" she said pulling out a red tinted foil package.

"Of course, and where do you plan on keeping that" Jen asked as if Mitchie had lost it.

"My boots" Mitchie said grabbing her one boot. The way her boots were designed there was a place on the side that looked like a pocket. She slipped it in there and you couldn't tell and it was snug enough that it wouldn't fall out. "Need one?" she asked.

"No, guys should be the responsible ones if they want the girl. Let's go" She said pulling Mitchie out of her room. Jen was really anxious, she acted all tough and like she didn't care in front of everyone but Mitchie knew she cared. She once admitted to her that she wanted to be daring like Mitchie but she wouldn't be. Mitchie brought out the best in her friend, but even so, she knew Jen was always jealous in some way

They made their way to the school, putting on their black strappy sandals they had both got and put their boots in Jen's sister's locker. They made their way to the cafeteria where they had to get their gowns and line up in alphabetical order. Most of the guys watched them get their gowns and put them on before their eyes averted. They received some glares from the teachers, but honestly, they didn't care, they knew they were hot.

They lined up and waited for what felt like forever, before they made their way through the halls and sat on the chairs in the auditorium, they were set up for them before they went to receive their diplomas on stage.

It took forever to go through all the 100 graduates. Mitchie was bored but perked up when Craig Allen was called upon for the valedictorian speech, wow he wasn't just totally do-able but very smart. Maybe she should've paid even more attention to him over the past few years.

Mitchie listened patiently as he made a very good, sophisticated speech. She kept laughing at the jokes he said because she honestly thought they were funny. She wanted him and not just for a roll around in the hayloft, definitely for more.

When he was done everyone clapped. After everything was finished and they had tossed their hats, they all filed out, there was a rush to the gym and gowns were being thrown everywhere. Her mom and dad had been there but knew she was leaving right away. She was glad her dad seemed genuinely happy when she got her diploma. Her parents said they trusted her to be responsible tonight. Again what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Jen and Mitchie made their way to the locker opening it grabbing their boots slipping them on, and carelessly throwing their heels into the locker before closing it with a bang. Mitchie undid her buttons tying her top up just under her chest with a knot. She didn't care showing her stomach now.

They quickly got to the parking lot seeing trucks filled with people starting to pull out. "Ladies" She heard and turned to see Craig sitting in the back of a red pick-up. Mitchie glanced at Jen and they quickly walked over. Craig and another guy grabbed Mitchie's hand as she stepped onto the tire climbing in then they helped Jen in.

The truck revved and they started to pull out of the parking lot, the truck was full and there was a lot of shouting. A familiar beat started playing through the radio, God Love Her by Toby Keith.

"TURN IT UP" Mitchie yelled and they blasted it up all the way as they sped down the roads heading towards the river side. She was sitting on the bed of the truck beside Craig who had his arm casually slung across her shoulders.

They were all signing loud at the top of their lungs as they headed towards the party. Soon they arrived and the truck pulled into spot. There were seven trucks all backed in forming a taillight circle that would be on when it was darker. It would be sunset in about 2 hours and it would be getting fun by then.

Every one piled out opening the tailgates. Each truck unloaded about 2 coolers. There was 14 coolers filled to the brim with ice and beer and everyone knew this would be a night to remember.

It was about an hour and a half later and with a beer can in her hand she was quite bored. The music was loud blasting from all 7 trucks but everyone was just sitting on the tailgates and in the truck beds drinking. She wanted to dance and even without beer she would want to do this. She only had 4 so far and wanted to dance and would be damned if all these people would stop her. Someone had to start the party.

"BORING" She called and climbed off the truck. Summer Nights by Rascal Flats started playing. She tossed off her shirt being left in bikini top and started dancing. She was moving her hips seductively having the time of her life, all eyes on her.

It wasn't until the line, about tinny French bikinis, when her shorts came off and she just danced in her bikini. A few other girls joined her, all in just their bikinis and the guys were watching. She caught Craig's eyes with a challenging glance then kept dancing.

The next song came on, Georgia Peaches by Lauren Alaina and she soon felt hands on her hips. She looked back smiling seeing Craig. There was lots of wolf whistles as she kept moving her hips against him as he moved his hands to the same rhythm.

She ran her hands through her hair moving her hips in different motions going lower at some times as she could hear a growl come from his lips. This was perfect he was enjoying it. She pulled away walking away from him motioning with her fingers for him to follow and kept dancing teasing him with a smile on her face.

He caught up and then they danced together and then another song came on. She climbed up on to one of the tailgates and soon all the others tailgate's had a girl or two on them. The taillights were all lit up and Country Girl (shake it for me) came on and the girls went all out dancing and shaking what they were born with. Some guys joined the girls and Mitchie was pleased to see Craig slightly dancing in front of the tailgate she was on, his eyes fixed on only her.

It wasn't much later when most of the people (including them), were all running towards the river running through the waves that were crashing against the shore. Mitchie laughed as Craig picked her up and threw her into the water. She knew it was a party with a bunch of people but in her mind, it almost felt like a first date with Craig, and that thought made her slightly giddy, it was weird, yet she loved the feeling.

The music was still playing from the trucks and you could clearly hear it over the water and the squeals and shouts escaping the mouths of the people in the river. The water was at Mitchie's hips and around Craig's mid-thighs. They were talking and casually just splashing each other periodically. They were both happy on how their conversations could flow so easily. It might've not seemed that obvious to each other that both of them had an attraction towards the other, but it was obvious to everyone else that they did, they were just too blind, as most people are when they like someone.

Soon the song Whatever It Is by the Zac Brown Band came on and Mitchie was surprised at the next words that came out of Craig's mouth. "Do you want to dance" he asked smiling holding out his hands and she couldn't help but giggle.

"In the water?" she asked.

"Why not?" he said. She smiled walking closer wrapping her arms around his neck. "I will take that as a yes" He said chuckling placing his hands on her hips and close together they started swaying to the music the water swishing around their legs, not that they cared, they were enjoying it.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be" Mitchie spoke as her head rested on his shoulder while they were still dancing, the radio for some reason was playing slow songs in a row, not that she minded. His arms were quite warm holding her close and he had a stupid grin on his face the whole time.

"Dancing in the water?" He asked

"The party and well this is a bonus" She said not removing her face from his shoulder as she could feel a slight heat rising to her cheeks.

" I agree" he said moving a little and she finally lifted up her head looking at him and their eyes lock as the music keeps playing but to each other time seems to stop. She didn't really know what was happening until she felt her eyes flutter close and she leant in a little meeting his lips in a soft, sweet slow kiss.

They pulled their lips apart, their foreheads still against each other's. They both couldn't help but put a smile on their lips as they felt their lips meet again. She felt amazing as his one hand left her hips and came up to cup her cheek, his thumb running along her cheek as their lips moved together in unison.

Mitchie has been kissed before but it had always been different. It was always forceful, filled with lust and always led with her sleeping with the guy in the hayloft of her barn. She had a few more kisses than that but none of her kisses before this one felt this amazing. She couldn't help but keep smiling into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. She didn't want to let go and she also knew she didn't want to sleep with him. Well she did, but not just to sleep with him, it would mean more and she didn't want to tonight, she was happy with this, whatever this was, in this moment.

It was a few minutes later as they just stood in an embrace both smiling happily, the music playing in the background, almost no-one left in the water. Mitchie looked up to the sky as rain started to fall upon them. They made their way out of the water hand-in-hand and she quickly put her shorts and top back on so she wouldn't get too cold with the rain. Craig slipped back on his jeans and top as well.

They were just hanging around by the trucks having a few more drinks when she smiled at the perfect song coming on. Rain is a good thing by Luke Bryan came on and she looked at Craig. "Do I have to ask?" She said smiling.

"Not at all" He said taking her hand and they went into the circle between the trucks and they danced together as the rain kept falling. She was being slightly sexy and he was good at keeping up with her.

It was about an hour later when the rain was starting to come down harder and everyone was getting ready to leave. "Come on, Matt drives by my place on his way home he can drop us off, if you want to stay with me?" He asked and she looked to see a truck pulling out that Jen was on, apparently she wouldn't be missed.

"I'll stay with you but this may sound like a good girl thing but I am really not comfortable being driven by someone who has been drinking. I am sure nothing will happen but… god I am such a wimp." She said sighing hating that she showed someone she could be week.

"It's alright. If you want we can walk, I only live a mile down the road." He said taking her hand reassuringly and she smiled.

"You sure, I know you'd rather get home faster and not so wet and we can just get a ride…"She said stumbling with her words. She didn't believe even if it was just a mile for people to drive drunk but she didn't want to upset Craig.

"Honestly Mitchie it is fine, we might get a little wet but it's a little more time with you, as long as you are good to walk." He asked and she smiled, yeah she really liked him.

"Okay" she smiled taking his hand.

"Dude, you guys coming?" They heard Matt call form the driver's seat.

"Nah, we are going to walk to my place, thanks though" Craig said as hand-in-hand they started walking to the road when Matt said whatever and drove off.

Mitchie smiled happily as hand-in-hand they started walking down the street. The dancing and the rain had helped her sober up a bit. The kiss made her a little drunk but it was a better drunk than the beer and no worry about a hangover. She was getting tired walking and they were still a fair distance away as the rain was getting harder.

"You okay Mitch?" he asked

"My legs are tired, that's all" She said.

"You trust me?" He asked

"Should I?" She asked and he laughed.

"Get on my back" He said and she didn't hesitate jumping on his back wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"Hang on tight" He said holding her legs tightly and she let out a giggle as he started running towards his house. She was happy that they would be out of the rain faster and honestly didn't mind having her legs wrapped around his waist.

She finally saw the farm as he turned up the laneway and started across the grass a little slower towards the barn. Maybe she was wrong, maybe that was all the he wanted. She was really hoping though that it wasn't. They were almost there when he slipped and they both tumbled to the ground rolling in the wet grass.

"Shit sorry" he said standing up and helping her up.

"Let's get inside and dried off" He said opening the door and she stepped in. She was slightly nervous as with him as they made their way towards the hayloft. She didn't want to sleep with him because she knew it would probably be more than just sex to her and that scared her. It was when she stepped into the hayloft that she knew that was not his intentions at all. The only thing that could come out of her mouth because of what she saw was…

"Wow." This was no ordinary hayloft.

**A/N: Alright so you have met new characters. You meet Jen, her best friend and Craig, the only guy her age she can say she actually has a crush on. You get to know him more but so far what do you think about him? Let us know.**

**You can also follow us on twitter.**

**Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL**

**We always update on Fridays and always tweet a link. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites and we hope to hear your thoughts on the third chapter.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	4. Chapter 4

**RATED TEEN FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT**

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 4**

Mitchie was speechless as she looked around. It was more like a house or a small apartment than it was a hayloft. There was a queen size bed with the headboard against one wall and the wall straight across, a fair sized TV. There was a dresser against a wall which could clearly hold clothes, with a screen that you would change behind. She guessed it worked as anyone could really just walk up into here, since there was no door. It didn't seem 100% private but it was nice.

"You like it?" he asked as she had been quiet.

"What is it" She said "I mean my hay loft actually has hay." He let out a soft chuckle.

"It's my own apartment. I asked if I could do it because I need money to get my portfolio ready for school in the fall after this one so I needed a job." He said

"You did this for a job?" she asked confused wrapping her arms around her body as she involuntarily shivered.

"Yeah. How about you get cleaned and dried up then I'll explain," He said and Mitchie nodded.

"That's a good idea… but… I have nothing here" She said a little nervous at his response. He wouldn't suggest her to get naked would he?

She watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts that would practically be a dress on her and a pair of clean boxers. He walked over to a door she just noticed and opened it up and she smiled seeing a shower right across from the door.

"You have plumbing in here too?" She asked surprised.

"It wouldn't be a liveable apartment if I didn't. My parents like that I am wanting to do something big with my life so they helped a bit, but you can have a shower and wash up, whatever you need to do, you can wear my shirt and if you want there is a hair dryer, I'm sure you can dry your bikini bottoms or such, or if you want the boxers" he said blushing. She thought it was adorable. "There are towels on the shelf so you can help yourself."

"Thanks, I won't be long" She said going on her tip-toes to give his cheek a quick peck then walked into the bathroom, after accepting his clothes, and closed the door locking it. She couldn't help but have a goofy smile on her face doing a stupid little happy dance before she turned on the water.

She smiled stepping into the hot water letting it run down her body, warming her up. She ran her hands through her hair loving the feeling of the hot water after the cold rain. She soon got out of the shower after using some of his old spice body wash. God he would smell so good after a shower. She giggled at herself wrapping a warm towel around her body loving the soft feeling of it against her bare skin.

She got the hair dryer and plugged it in laying her bikini bottoms on the counter and started blow drying them. She would be fine braless and wearing his shirt but she would never sleep in a bed beside a guy she just met without some type of panties on, the hayloft and her house could hardly be called sleeping beside them, she just slept WITH them, in a totally different context.

Soon she slipped her bikini bottoms back on after getting dried off then slipped his shirt over her tiny frame and it flowed on her. She loved the feeling of being in his shirt but it was way to baggy for her. She grabbed a hair-elastic from her wrist and bundled it up to her right side just above her hip line where her bottoms rested and tied it up. She left the boxers on a rack, deciding on not wearing them.

She dried her hair tying it up in a loose bun so it wouldn't knot too horribly after sleeping, then, rinsed her face again and smiled the make-up being washed off and she was her normal self again. She took a deep breath and opened the door stepping out. She composed herself walking over to her bed while seeing him lounging on it, his hands behind his head shirtless, in nothing but some plaid pyjama pants, definitely a farmer son's chest. She smiled crawling on the opposite side of the bed and sitting against the head board and she knew his eyes had traveled her body.

"My shirt has never looked so good" He said chuckling to look at her.

"Well it's definitely comfy" She said smiling leaning forwards giving him a kiss he returned.

"You can wear all of my shirts, if that's how I am thanked" He said cheekily and she laughed blushing.

"So, before anything else tell me about this job you want to do?"

"Well I got the job but I want to be an architect. I don't know why but it's just something I've always wanted to do since being on a farm and landscaping and such it's just a passion I developed. I got accepted to do it in Austin, but I don't have enough money for college Up State so I applied for a deferral so I could come next summer. It was accepted, but I have to put a portfolio together, and send it in before next November for early admittance so I won't have to compete against new applicants. I still can't start until the fall though. So I did this, first to have my privacy and to be able to do my drawings and stuff. I showed it to a company in town here that does a little bit and they said I could work with them. So that's the job I have."

"Well I have to say that is inspiring and honestly wanting to be an architect is kind of sexy," she said and he blushed.

"Well it was the only reason I wasn't the one begging my dad to work on your farm"

"Why would you beg, wait did your brother beg?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah he did and got it. I wouldn't no offence, but I am into my architecture more."

"Why would I take offence, and why would he want to work on my dad's farm."

"You"

"Me?"

"Not a lot of guys can keep that big of a secret Mitchie. There have been stories, not that it bothers me at all, but it's a reason my brother wanted the job, for you and to be one of those secrets."

"That's funny because this summer I am changing my ways, and I'm not going to be there." She said shrugging it off.

"You got a job then?"

"Yup, starting Monday, I will be a live-in nanny in town for a family in one of the high tech companies'"

"Sounds fun if you like kids, I am sure you would be good at it" He said and she smiled.

"Thanks, and if it makes you feel better I wouldn't sleep with your brother. There has only been one Allen boy I have ever been interested in."

"MY LITTLE BROTHER!" he said exasperated and she laughed happily he played along.

"I'll give you a hint" She said smiling and leaning him kissing him his one hand wrapping around her hip. He pulled her onto her lap and she leaned into him running her tongue along his lip as he allowed her entrance and they started making out. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his were holding her hips close to him.

Soon she was kissing behind his ear and his lips were on her neck and she knew where he was kissing she would have a mark. She felt him getting a little excited, his breath starting to come out in pants. She wanted to stop because she knew she didn't want to go farther but she was enjoying this.

"Mitchie... can we stop" He said and she pulled away biting her lip nervously.

"Sorry I shouldn't have…" She started rolling over and sitting back against the headboard.

"It's not that I don't want to trust me, but I don't want to right now. The truth is I like you, and I have for a long time, but we're both still a bit tipsy and I rather us not do it now, I want us to be 100% ourselves when we do so… if we do it." He said and she smiled, wow he was a real gentleman and was happy with it.

"Honestly I agree, I just didn't want to stop, but I am glad you made me" She said smiling. "I was kind of expecting it tonight but after spending time with you, it would be more than just… I think"

"Sex… Yeah I know." He said leaning back against his head board. "But we can still cuddle if you want," he said and she smiled.

"Love too" She said moving closer and he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "I am so tired," she said letting out a cute yawn which he thought was adorable.

"Then we shall sleep. But under one condition?" He said.

"Yeah" she responded quietly.

"If you don't have a formal date, would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked and she smiled.

"I was just going with the girls, so yeah I would love to. I'm kind of happy you don't have a date, girls are the ones flinging themselves at you."

"Well, there is only one I really wanted to go with." He said and she was drowning in happiness, maybe she would find a man that could treat her right, her dad might just approve of one of the younger Allen boys, this younger Allen boy. "I'm just happy the other guys are too scared of you to ask" He said chuckling.

"I can be very intimidating." She said laughing in a tough voice that they both laughed "Also there is only one guy I really wanted to go with and I'm glad he asked me. Truth is I like you too" She said yawning again closing her eyes as he started stroking a lose piece of hair hanging down the side of her face.

"I am glad that we admitted it, but it's time to get some sleep. Goodnight Mitch" He said kissing her cheek and she smiled curling closer into him.

"Night" She whispered as she slipped into dream land.

He smiled reaching over to his bed side table turning off the lamp trying not to disturb her. With a smile on his face knowing he was the luckiest guy in the world to be holding the most beautiful, and sexy girl he had ever laid eyes on in his arms as he too fell into dreamland.

…

She stirred a little, guessing it was morning when she heard voices. She moved closer to the warm body holding her noticing her head was just about covered in blankets and just held tighter onto Craig. She smiled breathing deeply trying to fall back asleep.

"Matt, get out!" Craig spoke frustrated at his brother for interrupting an amazing sleep he was having with Mitchie in his arms, his "loft" was for privacy, his brother can't just come up at any time he felt like it.

"Which girl did you get last night? An easy cheerleader you have some nice ones at your school." Matt said and Craig felt Mitchie holding him tighter. She was clearly waking up and thought Matt was a pig which he was.

"First we didn't have sex because I have a lot more class than that, and I actually like her so get out." Craig half shouted at his brother rubbing Mitchie's back, trying to comfort her.

"You're stupid for not then, and just tell me who she is. She's hiding under the blanket" His brother said and he felt Mitchie cringe as she heard foot-steps getting closer to the bed.

"Don't you dare touch my bed, just leave it doesn't matter who she is, leave Matt."

"Craig…" she moaned slightly waking up slowly.

"It's okay Mitch, I'm right here" He said softly hoping his brother wouldn't hear him but looked up to see his brother's eye wide.

"Mitch as in Mitchie Torres" He asked and Craig groaned. "Well I'll leave you two, good one bro, my turn this summer" Matt boomed leaving the loft.

"YOU'RE A PIG" Craig screamed and he just heard Matt's booming laughter.

"Mitchie, I am so sorry you had to hear that" He said once she sat up stretching.

"It's okay you are the only Allen brother for me." She smiled. She leaned down from the bed grabbing her boots where she stuck her phone last night and saw tons of missed texts from Jen. She opened the phone and saw it was 10:30.

"Shit, I have to be home in an hour" She said standing up and quickly grabbing her clothes that were hanging over the screen slipping on her shorts then her boots.

"I can drive you" Craig said getting up and getting dressed as well.

Soon they walked out of the barn. Mitchie was still in his shirt and they walked to his truck he usually drove. He looked sexy behind the wheel of it. That she had always noticed.

"Can we stop by Jen's first, my bag is there and I need a shirt and cover up for my hicky, and then you can drive me home. Plus it is on the way to my house anyway."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he said and she squeezed his hand as he started his truck.

"It's fine, just need to hide it from my parents." She said and he nodded pulling out of the drive way putting on the radio, driving her home with her hand happily in his. He really liked this girl and maybe after prom a real date would be in the cards.

They got to Jen's and Mitchie ran in avoiding Jen's parents walking into her room seeing Jen sitting on her bed.

"About fucking time, I thought you would be coming back here." She said, but Mitchie just went to her bag, grabbing a shirt and cover up walking to the mirror. "Wait that shirt, you were with a guy?" She asked.

"Calm down we didn't sleep together. We just made-out a little and he's waiting outside to drive me home" She said putting some cover up on her finger and mixing it onto her neck trying to cover up the mark from his kissing and sucking.

"Who was the lucky one" She said walking over to her window and after looking outside she turned to face Mitchie, you just finished rubbing her cover up on. "You spent the night with Craig Allen and didn't sleep with him?"

"Turns out we both like each other more than that, so we made out and slept next to each other and now we're going to prom together." She said grabbing a tank and throwing it on stuffing his shirt in her bag then slinging it over her shoulder. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! I am really happy for you and you two will look adorable together. You should get home, BUT I'm so happy for you Mitchie, text me the deets later."

"Kay and thanks Jen. Love you" Mitchie said hugging her.

"I love you too Mitch, now don't keep him waiting." She said and Mitchie smiled at her friend then left her house and climbed bag into the truck placing her bag by her feet and taking his hand once again as he put the truck in reverse and pulled out of Jen's lane way heading towards Mitchie's house. They both couldn't keep a smile off of their face. She smiled as they pulled into her lane way, both trucks gone, her parents were out. She could give Craig a kiss without questions. She knew her mom would be home soon as she had help her mom make dinner for tonight, because they were celebrating her graduation, hopefully her dad would be okay to do so, she felt really bad and was going to apologize to her dad, but maybe after prom.

"Alright well here you are" He said putting the truck in park and she unbuckled her belt turning to face him.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks for last night it was so much fun, and I bet tomorrow will be too."

"It will be. I have a room booked because I was just gonna crash there anyway. I booked it when I found out we were having it in the hotel, would it be too forward to say you can stay with me?" He asked and she shook her head giggling.

"Not at all I'd love too, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah. A bunch of my friends and I rented a limo, we can slip by and pick you up round 5:00, we're meeting most of the grads at the square for pictures then heading to the hotel, I want you to be with me in my pictures." He said and she smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it. I will be ready." She said smiling happily.

"Now, matching. What color is your dress?" He asked.

"It's black, but I am accessorizing with red if that helps." She said smiling squeezing his hand.

"Sounds good, I will see you tomorrow Mitchie, thanks for an amazing grad night." He said shooting her his amazing smile.

"Trust me when I say it was more than that" she said happily leaning in cupping his cheek while kissing him as he kissed back pulling her close across the bench seat of the truck. They didn't pull apart until there was a honk and she saw her mom's truck parking beside his.

"Bye Craig" She said blushing grabbing her bag.

"Bye" He said as she got out and he laughed watching her walk really fast into her house. He raised a silent hand in a wave to her mom and she just smiled at him as he drove out of the laneway. He was glad it wasn't her dad. He was sure, as Mitchie probably was as well, that her mom knew her daughter a little better. Hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble, but if she did he really hoped he thought it was worth it.

It's the next day around 3:30 and Mitchie is in the bathroom still in her bath robe. She was trying to decide what to do with her hair for prom. She wanted it to be perfect especially since she was now going with Craig and not just the girls. She never had to impress her girls but she wanted to impress Craig and all his friends. She didn't really care what people thought of her but dressing up was not her comfort zone, so she felt the need to impress.

"Honey you okay?" She heard her mom say and walks into the bathroom behind Mitchie.

"Yeah I don't know what I want to do with my hair for tonight is all."

"Well maybe I can help?" She said walking over behind her daughter. She scooped up her hair and held it up. "Do you want it done up, or left down?" She asked and Mitchie smiled.

"I prefer it down."

"I agree" Her mom said smiling. "Would you mind if I did your hair?"

"Not at all but please make it look modern" She said and her mom laughed.

"I promise, now sit" She said pointing to the bathtub edge and Mitchie sat down as her mom plugged in the curling iron and then started working on her hair.

It was almost 4:30 when her mom said she was done and Mitchie smiled standing up and walking over to the mirror. "Wow mom, thank you so much" She said quickly hugging her mom tightly. Her hair was left down with lose curls that flowed down passed her shoulders framing her face perfectly. They looked like natural waves and she was so happy she let her mom do so.

"You are welcome now you have 30 minutes to get ready and your make-up on so get working on it" Her mom said kissing her daughters cheek and then leaving.

Mitchie smiled applying her make-up using the mirror. She put on a light shade of brown eye shadow which always made her brown eyes pop but looked natural. She put on her mascara and eye liner making them shine. She put on a coat of lip gloss then a little blush. Satisfied with 15 minutes left she quickly went to her room to get dressed. She didn't go all out on her dress but she liked it. She put on the fabric that fitted her perfectly. It was a black strapless dress that fell loose around her body and ended just above her knees. She added a thick red belt under her breasts which made the dress hug her breasts then flow out after that. She slipped on her silver bangles and necklace. She then slipped on her red heels that she had practiced walking in all day as she barely ever wore heels. She walked over to her full length mirror and smiled at her reflection. She ran her hand through her hair smiling. Her mom did a really good job. She grabbed her clutch slipping her lipstick into it. She made sure her phone and hair elastics were in there as well. She got her tote back with a few things for the night that she was putting in the hotel room with Craig before they went to the prom itself. She smiled looking again in the mirror and jumped when the bell rang.

"Mitchie" My mom called and I smiled. This was it.

"Coming" she called and walked out of her room closing her door. She took a deep breath and then walked over to the stairs and started descending. She looked up and saw Craig's eyes that sparkled. He was wearing the classic black pants and black coat but instead of a white shirt it was a dark read that matched hers belt and shoes. She was almost glad he wasn't in a full out tux, she felt perfectly matched with him.

"Whoa" was all that could slip from his lips as she stepped off the stairs and started towards him.

"Hey" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi" he said holding out his hand which she took.

"One picture" Her mom said and Mitchie giggled turning around and Craig wrapped his arm around her holding her close. She smiled at her mom taking the picture seeing her dad also smiling leaning against the door frame behind her mom.

"Oh before I forget" Craig said taking out a corsage that was behind his back. It was white flowers surrounding a gorgeous red rose. "Hold out your wrist" He said and she did so smiling as he slipped on her wrist as her mother snapped another picture.

"Alright enough mom" She said giggling. "I will see you tomorrow"

"Have fun dear and take care of her Craig" Her mom said and he nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Torres, always"

"Have fun sweetie" Her dad called and she smiled.

"Thanks daddy" She said quickly walking over and hugging him. They were talking more but she knew he wasn't quite over it last night had helped with that. She was hoping he would be soon.

"Bye darling" He said and she nodded walking back over to Craig taking his hand and they left the house walking towards the shinning white limo in her drive way.

"You look beautiful Mitch, but I'm sure you already know that" He whispered as they walked towards the limo.

"No-one has ever told me that so thank you."

"Stop joking" He said and then he saw the look in her eyes that she wasn't joking "No-one has called you beautiful before?" He asked and stopped walking

"Nope only sexy and hot" She said and he smiled.

"Well I am glad to be the first, because you are and they are all idiots." He said smiling and he leaned down kissing her softly.

"Your friends and my parents are watching" she whispered against his lips.

"Let them beautiful" He whispered back and kissed her again. It was a slow 10 seconds before they pulled apart and continued to the limo with smiles on their faces. The driver opened the door and she climbed in right before him and sat on the bench nearest the door.

She felt eyes drift to her. There were 4 other guys and 2 other girls in the limo. She felt guy's eyes prying onto her and she just squeezed Craig's hand that squeezed hers back reassuringly. "It's okay, they are just jealous of my beautiful date" He whispered and she giggled blushing.

She smiled as she started chatting along with the group as the limo pulled out of the drive and towards the hotel for the prom and she knew already she had the most handsome and sweetest date that every existed in the form of, Craig Allen.

**A/N: Well there is chapter four. We want to thank all you have alerted and favorite our story also the amazing amount of reviews you guys sent our way. We get more every chapter and glad you are enjoying it as much as we are writing it. Craig keeps getting more perfect… kind of angers me HAHA. Anyways please let us know what you think, it's up a day early because this Friday is going to be crazy busy! You can follow us both on twitter.**

**Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL are the pennames**

**Send a review our way and let us know what you think of ageless love, no Shane in this chapter, but we will have some more of him soon. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	5. Chapter 5

**AGAIN, RATED TEEN FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT**

**SURPRISE MONDAY UPDATE:)**

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 5**

They pulled up to the square where there were a lot of other limos and grads were filling up the square. She was happy this was where they were getting pictures done because she had always loved the park. The grads had all paid to get a company to take professional pictures. There were about 5 photographers so everyone could get multiple pictures.

She stepped out of the limo with help from Craig and then they just started walking around greeting people. She couldn't help but notice some people where whispering about them. I mean she never thought she would be at prom with the most popular guy in school but then again she was well known in school. She never flaunted it and was nice to everyone who was nice to her but she didn't mind the attention once in a while. She knew some of the girls were jealous and wanted to be in her place so she had to smile at that thought. She was still excited that Craig actually liked her.

Soon enough they found a photographer and started getting pictures taken. Craig walked her over to the gazebo they had and got a few pictures there posing and then her holding her and them just laughing very natural photos. Eventually there were around of their friend and groups and got pictures in groups. Mitchie got a picture with her girls who were all so happy for her and telling her she looked gorgeous. She loves her friends.

After an hour or so the photographers asked all the grads to get a picture of them all. They got one of all of them, then the girls and just the guys. Mitchie had to admit that all the girls looked absolutely amazing in their dresses and the guys all looked very handsome. She still knew her date was the best looking but she would keep that to herself.

After that she joined Craig and climbed back into the limo with the other 6 people. She was surprised the other 2 guys didn't have dates. Maybe they would find someone at the prom. They would probably be able to find someone to dance with. Actually one of them would look cute beside Jen, but she wouldn't meddle she wanted to focus on her and Craig tonight. She thought it was a little selfish but she was allowed to spoil herself sometimes.

She smiled looking out the window as they pulled up to the hotel. The theme was kind of cliché but it was Hollywood and there was a red carpet with a few of the photographers snapping pictures as people walked down. Wow they were really giving them the Hollywood treatment. Mitchie was a little nervous about that but she would be with Craig, and he wouldn't let anything happen, she fully trusted him, whether she should or not.

They stepped out and made their way into the nicest hotel in town. It was a 4 star hotel, surprisingly and was beautiful inside. She followed Craig you went to the elevators. "I got the key this morning so we wouldn't have to check in later. We can drop our bags off then head to the ballroom" He said smiling and she smiled.

"Sounds good" She said happily as they reached the 4th floor and got out getting into the room. It has a queen bed and a nice bathroom not that she expected anything else. It was simple yet she would be sharing it with an amazing guy. She set her bag on the bed as he did. She was about to turn back towards the door when he gently pulled her towards him and places his lips upon hers as she kissed back. She had wanted to kiss him since they got in the limo, he looked amazing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his were around her waist holding her close. She smiled into the kiss before he ran his tongue along her lips and she allowed him entrance as they made out for a little while just standing in the hotel room. Soon she pulled back smiling then blushed as she ran her finger along his lip.

"Your lips were a little pink."

"Honestly doesn't bother me" He said kissing her again quickly. "We should probably go or I will just end up kissing you all night."

"Not that I would mind that, I would like a dance or two" She said and he smiled taking her hand and leading their way back to elevator after locking the hotel door with the key he stuck in his pocket.

They got downstairs and headed into the ballroom. It was really cool. First the tables were all set up for dinner and they found there place where the rest of his friends were. All the place settings had a small plague that looked like stars from the walk of fame with their names on it. There was a small stage with music set up. On the back there was a screen that said HOLLYWOOD CLASS 2012. There were stars hanging from the ceiling as well as cut outs of cameras and such. Whoever did the decorating had good ideas. Mitchie smiled sitting down with his friends really happy to be here.

Dinner was 4 courses and very filling but very well thought out. It wasn't messy at all which was good because they wouldn't want to ruin their clothes. After dinner they stood by the side and the waiters cleared out the dished and the tabled which left a dance floor. A band got up onto stage and started playing. They were playing covers of songs and Craig wasted no time in taking Mitchie to the dance floor as they started dancing.

During the night they danced a lot and made their way to the ballot box where they voted for king and queen. She happily voted for Craig for King and the girl that was on the ballot box that wasn't a cheerleader. They were sitting down for a minute having a drink when the song What Makes you beautiful by One Direction came on and Craig smiled at Mitchie

"I don't care what you say this is so your song so we are dancing" He said standing up and taking her hand. She laughed hearing the song.

"I can't say no then" She smiled taking his hands as they danced to the song. She couldn't help but sing along as many people were doing so. She laughed seeing Craig singing while dancing as well. She loved that he thought she was beautiful and called this her song. She honestly couldn't imagine having a better time at prom.

They danced to a few more songs and then he stopped. It was time and he was excited. He and his friends were playing a song as a favor for the girls who organized prom. It was Craig's best friend's twin sister and she suckered them into it.

"Man come on" His friend Adam said walking up to Craig.

"I'll be back in a minute" he promised Mitchie and kissed her cheek going off with his friend. She walked over to a table where her girls were and sat down talking with them when the organizer stepped onto stage.

"Alright I hope everyone is enjoying themselves" She said and people cheered and shouted. "I will take that as a yes. Well next we have a little treat for everyone. My twin brother and his friends have a little band so they are going to play a song for us. Enjoy!" she called then got off stage. Mitchie almost choked on her punch saying Craig come on stage and sling a guitar over his shoulder. He was sexy to begin with but he played guitar too. She smiled huge, she was one lucky girl.

His friend stood at a microphone as another got on the drums, one on the keyboard and another guy got another guitar. Soon a familiar tone came playing through the speakers and the singer starting singing I'm yours by Jason Mraz. Mitchie smiled grabbing Jen's hand and walking over to the dance floor as people were swaying and singing along to the group playing the music.

Mitchie was dancing and caught Craig's eyes as he smiled and kept playing watching her. He was fascinated by her and was excited to have the whole night with her. Soon they finished playing and everyone clapped. They got down and the other band started up again. Mitchie walked over to Craig and hugged him tightly.

"Amazing, I didn't know you played guitar" She said and he smiled.

"I don't tell everyone but now you know" He said kissing her softly "But let's dance soon it's king and queen and then I want to go upstairs and spend the night with the most beautiful girl in town, or we can go to the after party if you want" He said blushing and she smiled.

"I think the room sounds good, I don't need to go to a party to drink and get drunk, rather just spend the night with you" She said and he smiled as they started dancing to a slow song the band started playing.

It was only 3 songs later when the music stopped and everyone got onto the dance floor as it was time to announce prom king and queen. The organizer once again comes on stage with two enveloped in her hand and someone in standing on her side with a pillow with crowns and one of her friends just standing there.

"Alright so it is 11:30 and we have half an hour left so it is time for me to announce our 2012 prom king and queen. First the king. No surprise here folks lets welcome our king to the stage CRAIG ALLEN" She called and everyone cheered and clapped. Mitchie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked up on stage and accepted the crown as people took pictures. "Now I am surprised" She said as she opened the queen envelope. This winner is amazing and looks stunning tonight. She is nice to everyone and is actually a write in. I am personally not a real big fan of write in winners but I can support this. I am sure our king will appreciate this, let's welcome our prom Queen MITCHIE TORRES" She called and Mitchie stood frozen. She what?

She didn't really register what was happening until Jen was beside her pushing her towards the stage. She took a shaky breath and got up on stage accepting the crown and Craig was beaming and took her hand as everyone clapped.

"YOUR KING AND QUEEN OF CLASS 2012" The organizer shouted and lots of people clapped. This was so weird, she didn't want to win, plus she didn't even run. She really hoped Craig didn't do this, she didn't think he would though. Mitchie saw some of the cheerleaders scowl but saw the person she was voting for clapping. "Alright now your king and queen will share their first dance.

Craig and Mitchie started towards the centre of the dancer floor. "Please tell me you didn't ask people to do this" She whispered to him.

"I know you aren't into this and wouldn't. I do believe people thought you deserved it though. That's why you are my queen." He said quietly.

"Or it was that they wanted to please their king" She teased and he smiled.

"Well in that case they succeeded, let's dance my queen" He said and she couldn't help but smile wrapping her arms around his neck and leading her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist and they shared their dance as king and queen to Let's Done Call it A Night by Casey James. A country love song and it was perfect for this moment.

After the dance they danced to a fast song then one more slow song. There was about 10 minutes left but Mitchie's feet were finally starting to hurt and she wanted to rest and well spend the night with Craig. She didn't really need to stay for the last dance as they had their own dance to always remember.

"Craig, do you think we could go up to the room, I would really like to get these heels off" She said and he chuckled.

"Sounds good, I am getting slightly out danced anyway" He said taking her hand and leaving the room heading to the elevator.

"That was really fun though, and it was really sexy that you can play the guitar I am not going to lie" She said as they got off the elevator and went to the room.

"The way you move Mitchie, I don't think my eyes stopped watching you."

"Well thank you" She said and they walked into the room turning the light on after locking and bolting the door for the night. "I'm just going to change out my dress I will be right back" She said kissing him softly then grabbing her bag and going into the bathroom. She changed into a tank top and pair of pyjama shorts for the night. She washed the make-up of her face feeling a lot fresher then tied up her hair loosely. She placed her accessories in her bag and then walked out as Craig went into the bathroom. She hung up her dress in the closet so it wouldn't get wrinkled then happily sat on the bed waiting for Craig.

"Hey" he said taking her hand as he got onto the bed after hanging up his coat and shirt from the night. "You look beautiful even without your make-up and hair done" He said and she smiled.

"Thank you, again" She giggled. "You aren't so bad yourself, I have to say" she said smiling not missing the fact that he was in plaid pyjama pants and a simple white wife beater, which definitely showed off his muscles.

"Why thank you" He said chuckling. "Not to be awkward or anything but before anything happens tonight I wanted to ask you something?"

"Anything" She said

"Alright well…" he said sounding a bit nervous "We both know we like each other, and I have liked you for a very long time, and I know we haven't been on any dates or anything but I would like to take you out, but I was hoping that maybe on our first date that you would…would you be my girlfriend?" he said nervously taking her hand and she smiled and how absolutely cute he was and how he was nervous. Honestly she was slightly nervous because she had never had a boyfriend before, but she was changing her way and she couldn't imagine a better first boyfriend then him.

"I think that sounds amazing, just I haven't had a boyfriend before and I don't know how good I would be at being a girlfriend" She said the slight insecurities revealing themselves.

"Well it will be a learning experience for the both of us. I mean I have gone out on dates and stuff before but I haven't had an official girlfriend. I don't know what it is about you, but I want you to be my official first girlfriend. Although, if you maybe want to just go on a date first, and then decide later we can do that if you are uncomfortable with just…" He started rambling and she leaned in capturing his lips with hers.

"You can stop rambling Craig, I would love to be your girlfriend" She said and he smiled huge.

"Yeah?" He asked for confirmation.

"Definitely" She said smiling and he wasted no time in letting his lips once again attach to hers in a passionate kiss.

Soon enough he was hovering over her body kissing her passionately their mouths never leaving the others. So his mouth was upon her neck as her hands reached down to his shirt removing it, his lisp leaving her neck for a just a second. It was getting very heated and lust full and soon they were only just left in their underwear.

"We should stop" Craig said in slight pants.

"Only if you want." She said attaching her lips back to his.

"I don't want to." He said in a short pant.

"We don't have to Craig."

"You sure"

"Yeah" She said quietly and kissed him again her hands tangling in his hair.

Soon enough there were no clothes separating them and Craig went to the bedside table retrieving what they needed to continue. Mitchie shivered in anticipation glad that he remembered the proper precautions. There weren't many words spoken as they let themselves get swallowed into the passion and darkness of the hotel room.

The sun was peeking through the sides of the curtains of the window when Mitchie's eyes fluttered open. She had a smile playing on her lips feeling Craig's arms wrapped around her. She was wrapped in a separate sheet separating her bodies. He rolled over gently looking at him as his eyes were already open.

"Morning" she said quietly.

"Morning" He said kissing her softly. She noticed he was in boxers on top of the blankets letting her have the sheet.

"You could've used the blankets, I wouldn't have minded" She said and he smiled.

"It's okay I was rather warm anyway" He said and she giggled blushing.

"That's what body heat does. Do you mind if I have a shower?" She asked and he smiled.

"Not at all, it's 10:00 so we will have to check out soon anyway." He said and she nodded kissing him softly.

"Okay I will be back soon" She said standing up holding the sheet against her and grabbing her back. She smiled back at him before she closed the door and started the water for a shower. She was almost bursting with happiness. She had slept with Craig but it was more than just sex and had felt right as they were both themselves no alcohol or anything affecting their decision, a decision she would not be regretting.

She stepped into the hot water letting it cascade down her body. She cleaned up rinsing her hair then turning of the water wrapping soft towel around her body drying off. She changed into a pair of jeans and a simple V-neck t-shirt. She tied up her hair loosely then noticing a few fresh marks upon her neck she retrieved her covered up and covered up the three marks darted across her neck.

Happy with it, knowing she would be going back to bed soon when she got home, still being tired she didn't need to look perfect. She walked out loving the sight in front of her. Craig was in boxers and jeans. His jeans hanging just off his hips the visible V shape on his hip bones visible and he was so hot. He was just slipping a t-shirt over his frame, but she gasped a little seeing a mark of his own, of her making just below his collarbone. He saw her and smiled.

"I am sorry I did not mean to do that" She said and he chuckled.

"Mitchie it is fine, I am sure you have some cover up upon that gorgeous neck of yours. My shirt covers it, it's fine. Have I ever told you how I love how you look amazing in the simplest things" He said kissing her and she kissed him back. She smiled as her worries washed away; he knew how to make everything comfortable.

"I love how we have been together for less than 24 hours and I already don't want to stop kissing you" She said and they both laughed.

"These lips are happy to oblige" He said and she smiled.

"Noted" She said smiling doing up her bag as did he.

"We have to check out but do you want to grab breakfast in town before we head home. I parked my truck yesterday before I went to James house to get ready so we can leave are stuff in there.

"Sure sounds good, but it's more like brunch" She said and he smiled.

"Brunch it is." He said and they locked hands leaving the room. They checked out and got into his truck heading towards the main street where most of the restaurants where.

"Where would you like to eat" He asked parking on the street as they got out again locking hands, which was going to become a custom of theirs.

"Wherever is good" She said and they made their way to the café and sat on the patio where she was 2 days ago with Jen. She was slightly caught off the guard when the cute blonde haired waiter that served her the other day walked over to take their drinks orders.

"Can I get you a drink to start" He asked.

"I'll just have a coffee please" Craig said and then he looked at Mitchie and a smile came to his face.

"And for you?"

"Just an orange juice"

"Coming right up it's nice to see you again" He said and walked away and Craig looked as her confused, this would be interesting.

"Yeah me and Jen where here a few days ago and well me being a flirt I kind of flirted with him, it's just who I naturally am and I honestly didn't have a boyfriend then" She said nervous that he would be upset but Craig just smiled and laughed.

"Mitch it's fine because it's harmless and it is who you are, I know the boys love your attention, just don't let it go further than harmless flirting alright."

"I only do that for you" she said shooting him her flirty smile and he smiled.

"Well I think I can work with that" he said and she smiled as they started chatting after ordering there meals waiting for them to arrive.

After breakfast they made their way back to his truck as she wanted to get home and have nap as he was ready for a nap as well. Yesterday had been a long day of fun and they didn't get tons of sleep after dancing, talking, and well other activities.

"Ready to go home?" He asked and she nodded as he pulled back onto the road then headed towards her house.

"I am ready for a nap to be honest then tomorrow I have to help my dad with the farmers market then pack for Monday." She said

"I'm ready for a nap and maybe I will just have to stop by the market tomorrow for some Torres Farm specials."

"You mean me" She said cheekily and he smiled.

"Or that" he gave her a wink and she smiled that smile he always brings upon her face.

"Sounds good, we can walk around for a bit" She said happily as he too soon turned into his lane way.

"Here I want your number" She said pulling out her phone and quickly snapping a picture and he entered his number. He then got hers and he smiled.

"I will text you later and then we can meet up tomorrow" He asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good" She said leaning in and giving him a quick kiss as he returned.

"I will see you then, have good nap and thank you for last night" He said and she got out getting her bag and her dress.

"Yup and thank you Craig, it was amazing talk to you later. Have a good nap" She said and he smiled.

"Bye you" He said shooting her his amazing smile as she closed the door and headed towards her house. She smiled watching his truck turn down the road then went inside. She said hi to her mom who was in the kitchen then said she was going to have a nap heading up to her room. She curled up into her blankets and happily fell asleep with Craig on her mind.

Craig got back to his house parking his truck and avoiding questioning from his brother who was just leaving the barn heading towards the house, made his way into his loft and got into his bed falling asleep with his beautiful girlfriend never leaving his mind.

…

It is now Sunday night around 8:00 and Mitchie was just finishing packing up her necessary items for the first week of work as a nanny for Shane, well as his employee, she would be babysitting mason, clearly a 27 year old doesn't need a babysitter, one would hope.

She packed her clothes, a lot of clothes. You never knew what you want to or feel like wearing on a certain day. She was also bringing make-up and toiletries, just everyday things. She was also bringing some little things that would make it feel more like home until hopefully next weekend she would be moving in fully, if Shane was satisfied with her abilities to be a good nanny for Mason.

She finished zipping up her last bag and placed by her door. She was nervous but she was almost starting over in a sense. A lot of new things were happening. She was getting a new job and experience and she also had a new boyfriend with was new for her to begin with and this summer could be the best thing for her.

The day was really good with Craig, who spent all day at the market with her and helping at the stand. Her dad liked him and was proud that he was an Allen boy even though I different one than the one working on his farm. She was just happy with everything was happening so far and she knew it could only get better as time went on.

She sent Craig a quick text goodnight and said she would text him tomorrow night. He sent back good night and good luck. She had to get up at 5:30 to shower and get ready and leave as she would have to be there for 7:00 and ready to baby sit.

She crawled into her blankets and turned off the bedside lamp that was lighting up the room. With a smile on her face and excitement about the weeks and months to come she fell happily into a deep slumber.

**A/N: So once again another earlier update. We decided we should get another one up because there is sadly again no Shane but don't worry the next chapters all have Shane in, some have Craig as well. We will be updating on Friday as usual. Also we won't be updating every Monday we just wanted this one out of the way, we want more Shane as we are sure you all do as well, I love a 27 year old Mr. Shane Gray. We hope you are enjoying this story and are excited to see where it is going, as it is going to be getting more interesting. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**You can also follow us on twitter at**

**Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL**

**~Mussofan04 and NversayNver**


	6. Chapter 6

**RATED TEEN FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT**

Ageless Love

Chapter 6

Mitchie had just finished placing her four bags of clothes into the back of her truck. Even though she was only supposed to pack lightly, she was a girl, and this was the lightest she could do. Finding both her parents in the kitchen, she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and her dad a tight hug. Saying goodbye, she got into the truck and quickly pulled out of her drive way. The drive there was faster this time since she knew where she was actually going. She took that last few turns and made it in front of what was to be her home for five days a week, for however long. She got past the security at the gates, and actually this time someone was actually standing at the door.

"Miss Torres," said the man who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Yea, that's me," she said quickly shaking hands with him.

"Will you need help on bringing your bags inside?" he asked her politely.

"Yes please," she got to the back of the truck where he had taken two of the heavier bags, and left the relatively lighter ones for her. She grabbed them out, closed the tailgate and locked the trucks pocketing the keys in her signature 'Mitchie' shorts.

She followed the man, who still hadn't fully introduced himself, through the house, and into the guest house, where Shane told her prior to this day, that it would be where she was staying. She was still amazed about the work and the beauty of the house itself. By the time she had reached the guest house the door was already unlocked and her bags were placed in the middle of the main room. Apparently not many people around here were social.

She checked her watch and saw that it was, according to Shane, time for her to meet him in Mason's nursery. She quickly left her bags, and went to check the mirror fixing her hair slightly making sure she looked okay. She wasn't aware of a man behind her checking her out as well. He couldn't help but put an amused smile onto his face. She was about to leave when she turned around and got a little startled, seeing Shane in her doorway with a baby, who she presumed was Mason. She silently remembered the last time she saw Shane and how he had attracted her instantly. She hoped he didn't just see her making sure she looked okay in the mirror. That would be embarrassing.

"Good Morning Shane," she said innocently.

"Morning Mitchie, good to see that you are here on time,"

"Yea, actually I was just about to come to the nursery,"

"I decided that today, I'll come downstairs, but tomorrow, you can meet us upstairs,"

She quickly nodded. "Is this Mason?" she asked. It was a stupid question. She herself knew that, she just couldn't find any other words at the moment.

"Yes he is. Here how about you hold him." He passed Mason over to Mitchie, blanket and everything. While handing him to Mitchie their hands actually brushed each other's, causing an electric jolt to run through their bodies. Even though Mitchie knew she was with Craig, she couldn't help but notice the way that his muscles were clearly outlined from his green dress shirt, or the way that his biceps flexed when he was passing Mason over.

She got Mason in her arms and felt his baby fat press up to her. Mason definitely got his looks from his daddy. He had pretty round brown eyes and a bit of Shane's same raven black hair and she almost wanted to run her fingers over it, like she would be running them through Shane's hair. She quickly shook that from her head. Mason quickly got situated in Mitchie arms, turning his body and putting his head on her shoulder, while placing his finger in his mouth. She thought he was instantly adorable.

Shane couldn't help but notice, and smile, the way that Mason went to her without a fit and that she was completely normal with holding a baby for someone with almost none to no experience, and at the young age of 18. Usually Mason never went to anyone else without a fit.

He started walking out of the guest house, making sure that Mitchie followed. He had to make sure that Mason was well taken care of before he could go hitting on his kid's nanny, wait he shouldn't be doing that to begin with, right?

"So usually he gets fed, and there's some baby food in the fridge. You'll even find some in your place as I have made sure every fridge has a few bottles of milk and jars of food. There are five bottles and meals in his main fridge. He said leading her over to the fridge that was just in the kitchen where she followed diligently with Mason still in her arms. "There's fruit for breakfast, macaroni and cheese for lunch, and the turkey meal for dinner. If he's still hungry, then try feeding him some new flavors I have purchased to see which ones he will eat. Got it?"

"Yes Crystal clear."

"Now, let me show you how to make him his milk, then I think that I might have to start working. However, I am working in the office downstairs today so I won't be too far away." he said, extending his arms, reaching for Mason. She quickly passed him over, their hands still brushing. This time she got a whiff of his cologne and aftershave. He smelled damn sexy too.

He led Mitchie up to Mason's room, giving Mitchie a clear view of his backside. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about him, but focusing on her job, and dreaming about her BOYFRIEND's backside, but she had a nice view. Could you really blame her?

They made it to Mason's nursery and the faucet that had the hottest water reserved only for Mason and his bottles.

Shane placed Mason in his crib, and he then came over where Mitchie was standing and making his way towards the faucet.

"Also, yesterday, I experimented with whole milk, so his diet can be whole milk, unless he refuses it. Then just tell me, and we can find a way to switch his milk again," he said looking at her, trying to see if she was okay with what he was saying.

"Is that a no to 2% milk?" she asked.

"Well, we're actually starting him off early with the milk, a major factor being that he hasn't been breast feed for the recommended amount of time, and since he's on the formula, he needs more of the nutrients that he can get from cow, although, you could try goat, or soy later. He said pointing out the few suggestions that the physician gave him.

"Oh, and since I remembered, is he allergic to something?" she asked. She didn't want to be held responsible on having something done to the cute munchkin.

"Not yet, but if you see him with a rash or hives, then either call me or bring him to my office there is an extra car seat in the garage that get be installed into your truck for those times as well." he said. He loved how Mitchie asked him questions. That she actually cared about his son, and not the pay and the life style she was about to live. So far he made a good choice.

He poured milk into a bottle, and ran the bottle under the faucet, trying to get it to the right temperature. After running it under the water for good minutes, he tested it on his skin. It was too hot. He grabbed Mitchie's hand not even hesitating and squeezed a few drops of the liquid on her hand. They both felt their bodies getting warm, even after partially holding hands. They had it bad. Shane regained his focus, and remembered what he was doing.

"That's hot milk, it's gunna burn his mouth, and he throws a fit, so just let it cool until you feel it warm, and if it doesn't help, then just shake a few drops in your mouth, but I think you might know your milk. I heard you Torres' have the biggest farm in this area." He had actually Googled her after first meeting her, so sue him. She might be one sweet eye sight but he was looking to see if she was a good kid, which then resulted to him looking at pictures of her, and her father's farm. But it was all for good intentions; Mason's safety and well okay maybe a bit for his own pleasure.

"Yea, the biggest dairy farm in the area but how did you find out? It's not like you would need to come to the rural area." She said with a confused and countering smile.

He quickly racked his brain thinking of excuses, think Shane!

"Oh the shopper is always raving about your father's vegetable and dairy products, once she's done coming from that Farmer's Market, and so are the office staff." Good cover Shane. Now maybe you might get free vegetables and milk. He sarcastically thought to himself.

"Well, thank you," She bought it, thankfully. They were lost staring into each other's eyes, until a little cry came from Mason.

"Looks like someone's hungry!" Shane called out turning to Mason.

At this Mason stood on two feet trying to balance him with the rods on the crib. Was it bad that Mitchie was already into the kid?

"How about I give him the bottle and bring him to your place, till then you can unpack" Shane told Mitchie.

"Okay, Thanks," and with that Mitchie went downstairs.

Shane sat down with Mason in his arms feeding him his bottle. He was thankful for Mason crying at that moment. He didn't know what it was about her that always brought her to his minds or why they would connect in random moments that become somewhat personal, almost intimate. This could be a bad thing right?

Mitchie walked back to the guest house letting Shane have his daddy time with Mason. He seemed like an amazing daddy and well he seemed like an amazing man to, wait! She stopped herself taking a breath knowing she wasn't to think about this and the electricity still shooting through her body. She made her way to her room and started unpacking her clothes, which was mostly all she brought.

"Hey" A voice brought her out of her thoughts 15 minutes later well she was slightly dancing putting away her clothes away and she stopped turning around quickly. He thought instantly she was adorable dancing around.

"Hi" She said smiling, "Mason seems happy" She says waking over as Mason stretched out his little arms and she takes him.

"He is very happy, usually is after his bottles. I got this foldable play pen." Shane says removing it from the closet and setting it up. This is if you decided to be in here or want to still unpack he can just play in here well you do so until he fusses or needs your undivided attention" He said and she smiled playing with Mason a little.

"Okay, well I will just unpack a little, does he like it?" She asked not wanting him to be upset, Mason that is.

"He should" Shane said as Mitchie let him get Mason and she watched as he bent down a little placing Mason in his play pen. God he must work out and she just stood there trying to look innocent and avoid biting her lip as her mind was saying "damn!" She saw Mason let out a small smile.

"I agree he does." She said smiling moving to get a couple more articles of clothing.

"I don't need to get going right away, I can help" She heard Shane and was about to turn around to say she was okay when he had moved behind her and they crashed both falling to the floor, fate has it, her landing directly on top of him. She laughed as she heard Mason let out a soft one.

"Sorry" He apologized and she just shot him a quick smile.

"Is okay" She said fighting the slight thoughts racing through her mind. She couldn't ignore how her skin was burning where his fingers were on her hips in an attempt to catch her. She understood the burn but through her shirt, this was bad. She felt all his muscles flexed and against her body and she enjoyed it to be honest. Their heads were close together and she could feel his breath on hers and she almost wanted to moan. She was enjoying this too much and finally when it was too much when a moan wanted to come from her mouth she quickly got up.

"Sorry I'm not usually clumsy" She said making sure her t-shirt was still in order and pulled it back down to her hips.

"It's fine I ran into you." Shane said with a smile avoiding the slight tightness, that was thankfully unnoticeable happening in his dress pants.

"I should actually get going. Mason eats dinner around 5:30 and I should be done just as he is finishing and ready for his bottle. Have a good first day and if you need anything definitely call, my number is in every room." He said and she just nodded as he went over to the play pen.

"Bye buddy, be good for Mitchie I love you" He said getting on his knees to be close to Mason's height and gave his little boy a kiss on his forehead. She almost awed out loud when Mason places one of his little hands on his dad's cheek. She didn't miss the unmistakable smile instantly come to Shane's face. If he didn't have to she was sure he would much rather stay in here.

She was still smiling when Shane smiled back at her then left. She smiled looking at Mason who instead of watching his dad leave was watching her. She was yet confused looking at the little boy why his mom was no longer here, who could miss seeing her son and the amazing dad Shane was. It almost brought tears to her eyes. She would one day kill for that.

She didn't really feel like unpacking so she tossed the clothes in her hand onto the bed and walked over lifting up Mason who she comfortably fit into her arms. "Let's start our day" She said smiling as he made a happy noise and she walked out of her room heading towards his play room.

"Now what is there to play with in here?" she asked Mason. Scanning over the room, she looked at the toys. She spotted in a corner there was a pile of brand new toys.

_Mitchie, I got these for Mason, see if he likes them, Shane_

She smiled looking at the toys and the note. Pocketing the note with her free hand, she then places Mason down and sat down next to him.

"Wook what daddy got Mason!" Mitchie said, reaching over for the nearest bag, looking inside she saw that it was a mini Pooh pillow pet, she took it out, and held it by him.

"Look Mase! It's Pooh Bear!" he clapped his hands together, which caused him to topple over on his side.

"Oh Mason", Mitchie laughed and brought him back up, this time, placing him between her outstretched legs and handing him the pillowed Disney character, and began to dig through the pile of toys that weren't wrapped. He'd gotten a lot of toys for him. Cars, trucks, rattles, play pens toys, a musical walker, a bunch of stuffed animals and a tiny toy that looked like a grape which was still in its original package.

"Mason, what could this possibly be?" Mason turned a little when he realized that his name was being called, but went back to the other toys.

Mitchie read the back and realized that it was a vibrating teether. Smart!

"Let's go wash this and test it out," She scooped Mason up along with the toy he was currently playing with. What Mitchie didn't know was that there was a NannyCam hidden in the Gorilla on the top shelf, or that throughout the house, there were cameras, hidden in vases and in the ceilings, so while she went to scoop up Mason, Shane got a nice view or her nice red hot bra.

She washed his teether in the sink just to make sure it was clean, then brought him downstairs and sat down on the sofa with him, she touched the little gadget to his swollen looking gums, and it vibrated, he looked please with it, and gripped it out of her hand, in the meantime dropping his toy in the process.

"You like that, don't you?"

He nodded and brought it back up to his mouth, with his both hands, grasping the handle. She scooped him up, got the remote and the toys and sat down with him on the reclining chair. She turned the TV on to Disney Junior.

"Look Mason, its Mickey"

She was going to have to get used to talking to herself, until he learned to talk.

…

It was about 5 pm. She fed Mason, watched TV with him, changed his diapers four times and finally put him to sleep. Shane came by once to check on how things were going, he played with Mason for a few minutes, then went to the kitchen to grab some food and went back into his office.

She had finally sat down after cleaning up everything. The playroom had to be cleaned up and so did the living room. She found more space in the playroom, and finally realized that for being less than a year old, he still was spoiled with love from his father. As soon as she sat down she heard cries coming from the baby monitor that she was carrying around. She quickly made it upstairs, where she saw that Mason was in his crib crying, and kicking.

She made it towards the crib and then she scooped him up.

"Shh, it's okay," with one hand she grabbed the teether and began to touch it against his gums. His cries died out, and he gave his attention towards his teether. Mitchie decided that it was time for her to feed him his milk. What she didn't know was that with the stuffed animal nanny cam, Shane was actually impressed. For someone who was just 18 years old, had no experience and looked extremely hot, she was skilled. Mitchie wasn't the first nanny that he hired. He had hired two before, before one quit within a few days, and the other one he had to fire. They were too young and careless. The first one couldn't handle his crying and he fired the second one because once he came home after work one day, while feeding Mason his bottle, he saw a bump on the back of his head. When he questioned the nanny, she said that he fell, but he was too young then to have fallen off of a surface. She later admitted that she had dropped him. That's why he actually went out and bought these nanny cams and put them everywhere, he wasn't taking any more chances.

He actually took the day off, to check her attitude towards Mason. Shane didn't plan on having those cameras around forever, just maybe for the next few weeks. He looked at the computer screen, and saw that she came back from warming some milk up for Mason and she took him in the rocking chair and sat down with him. She didn't wanna give him the bottle to hold, she had him in her lap, and started rocking the chair while he drank it. Within minutes he was done with the milk. She stood up, and that's when it happened. Mason threw up. Shane knew that this would be one of the most important points. How she would react with this. He expected her to at least yell at Mason, or put him down and go change, but she didn't. He saw her rubbing his back. Mason was crying. Shane knew that Mason hated throwing up. He wouldn't stop crying for a while, and then wouldn't let go of him. He was wondering if he should go upstairs, and help her, saying that he heard Mason crying; but he didn't.

He saw her walk out of the room, with Mason, and into the bathroom. Damn. He thought. He didn't put cameras in there. He would have to wait. He began to pace in his office, worried. A lot of things could go on. He trusted Mitchie, just that he was worried about Mason. Was he allergic to something, the milk, or is he having a stomach bug, or something?

He looked back at the screen and saw that Mitchie was leaving the bathroom, in just her bra and shorts. Mason was clinging onto the strap of her bra. The bra was black, technically everything was black, but still, you could make out that it was black. She had to be a C. Damnit Shane! Your son just threw up, and you're staring at her boobs. GREAT!

He heard footsteps creaking down the stairs. Mason was quiet, amazing. It took him longer than that, but then again, his son was gripping those black lace straps… SHIT

She heard the door, and decided that it might be a good idea to get out. He was going to drive himself crazy, he needed to check up on Mason, and hiding behind a computer screen wasn't going to do any good.

He walked around. He made it upstairs, and opened a window so the smell would leave the room. Mitchie had cleaned everything else up. That girl was a miracle worker!

…

After Mason threw up, Mitchie let Shane have him. While she was looking for stuff, and she heard someone walking, she quickly slipped on a shirt. She wanted Shane to have Mason for a while. The poor kid looked scared, and that he would cry within minutes. She left her room, held Mason close. She kissed his forehead, seeing him in tears.

"Lemme get you to daddy,"

She made it upstairs. Shane was in the playroom, trying to clean the room out of the smell of throw up. She stood there for a minutes, watching his muscles flex. He was opening window and trying to fan the air, doing everything to get rd of that smell.

"Um, Shane," she said.

He turned around quickly, and noticed Mitchie, but then looked at Mason, who was fidgeting and he was going to cry, the both knew that. He grabbed him out of her hands. They both smelled like vomit, and he knew that Mitchie might want to takes a shower. He kissed the top of Mason's head. Mason immediately put his hand around Shane and buried his head into Shane's shoulder.

"Um, I was wondering if I could be able to take a really quick shower. It got all over me, but I tried to was Mason off with just water, but he needs a bath. I can give it to him, but I just wanted to quickly grab one.

"No, it's perfectly fine, I'll give him the bath. He looks tired and might need to get in another nap."

"Okay,"

Mitchie wondered how he knew that Mason took a nap, or even knew that something happened. Then again, he was his father and probably knew his sleeping cycles. She made it back to her living area, space, house, whatever it was called and took a shower.

She turned the water hot, and started soaping everything. It took a good 10 minutes, and a few different scented body washes to finally get rid of the smell. She got out, and quickly wiped herself off. Throwing on some yoga pants and a shirt, she made it back upstairs. She saw Shane walk out with Mason from the direction of his room. Mason looked happy and Shane was talking to him.

"I'll take him to bed Mitchie, not something you expected on the first day, was it,"

"No, but I'm alright. I got over the whole throw up thing, and now I'm good," she said with a smile.

Shane's stomach growled, loud.

Mitchie giggled, "I was going to make dinner, is there anything specific that you wanted?"

"Nope, anything's fine,"

"Then I'll call you when it's done,"

"Sure,"

Mitchie went downstairs, and back to her place. She had a boyfriend to call. Boyfriend, a lovely word.

She dialed the number, which was now on speed dial. He answered it after the second ring.

"Hey babe," he said into the phone. He called her babe.. STAY CALM..

"Hey, miss me?"

"Nope,"

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Sure?"

"How was work," he said, chuckling at their childness.

"It was fun. The kid is so cute, and everything. He listened and played and he was so fun," She opened the cabinet and found some pasta. Looking around she found a pot.

"So what did you do?" Mitchie asked as she was filling the water into the pot.

"I dropped off my brother,"

"Oh, at my house?" She took the pot and placed it on the stove top, putting some salt and olive oil, which she found next to the stove, she went on search for something to make the sauce.

"Yup, didn't seem that happy,"

"Why?"

"Because he realized that you weren't there for the summer. That was the sole reason he actually begged to work there," he said, laughing.

"Must have been fun for you watch,"

"He threw daggers at me, during dinner and refused to pass me the potatoes,"

"Aww, poor Craig, didn't eat his potatoes, he's didn't get his potassium in today," she was slicing tomatoes. She was going to make homemade sauce, to put on the pasta. She decided on pink sauce and bacon. She would have made vodka, but it might not be ideal for a 18 year old nanny to ask her boss where they kept the vodka.

"Hey, I like my potatoes. They're my favorite vegetables,"

Mitchie laughed. They continued their nonsense talk about potatoes and resulted on talking about carrots and tomatoes.

While she was talking to Craig, she had already strained the pasta and the sauce was boiling, tasting amazing. She was waiting for her phone call to end, before she could go and call Shane. In the meantime, she began to clean up everything and load the dishwasher.

When her phone call finally ended, she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Whatever you made, smell's AMAZING," Shane said as he walked up into the kitchen and look towards the stove to see what smelled amazing. Looking around he realized that she made it homemade, something that his ex-fiancée, could never do.

"Thanks. You can go sit, and I'll bring it to you,"

"Thanks,"

She grabbed the plates and filled them up with the noodles and then a few ladles of sauce, and freshly grated parmesan cheese. YUM

She walked out and saw Shane had turned on the flat screen TV to the news. Nothing big every happened around here, so they only displayed the bigger news programs like CNN. I placed the plates on the table then sat down as he smiled at me then at the food.

"This looks delicious Mitchie, thank you for making dinner"

"You're welcome, and this channel is rather depressing" She said looking at the news story that was talking about a missing child."

"I just can't believe there are people like that in the word. I just feel really bad for the parents and which I could do something. I could never imagine not having Mason within reach." He said and Mitchie smiled. She knew very well that Mason was Shane's world.

"I don't know why they are people like that. I mean I understand and I feel sorry for the parents too but I don't think you should worry about that. I mean you are a parent and of course you will worry about Mason but I think right now it's to make sure he is healthy and happy and grows up." She said as she watch a smile come to his face.

"Well then apparently I have a lot to learn, who knew you were so motherly." He said and she blushes.

"I didn't it's just how I feel about it that's all. Do you like it?" She asked as he takes a bite of the pasta and she tried to advert her eyes as his tongue licks his lips after swallowing.

"Please tell me that you made extra?" He asked and she laughed, god he already loved her laugh.

"Yes and extra pasta, so you can heat it up or take it for lunch, whatever it's obviously in the main kitchen so yeah" She said not really knowing what exactly to say and took a bite. She looked to the TV seeing the parents of the child missing, tears all over their face and she was feeling depressed.

"You are right this is depressing" he said and flipped the channel and she smiled hearing a family song come and realized he flipped to CMT and started moving her head ot the music.

"Fan of country?" HE asked and she scoffed.

"The only way of life Mr. Gray is country, especially here, I hope you agree" She asked and he nodded.

"I don't listen to music often but I have to say mostly country is what I listen too."

"We won't have a problem with that then" She smiled and they both continues to eat in silence, but it was comfortable.

Unnoticeable to both they were each stealing glances of each other. Mitchie couldn't help it that every time her eyes found his face her eyes went straight to his lips, she was attracted to his lips, and as much as Craig's lips made her drunk, the fact that Shane's looked delicious, for the lack of a better word, it scared her.

Shane couldn't help but keep watching her. The way her eyes shone as she moved her head and mouthed along the words to songs she knew. She was gorgeous and there was no way her moved that. The image plaguing his mind was of her in that black lacy bra that Mason had his hand wrapped around earlier that day. This is wrong, why is he jealous of his son? Great!

He kept eating and it was almost automatic because his mind was on something much more distracting, the nanny and her amazing body sitting right in front of him. He could see her curves perfect as she sat in the simple dining room chair, which she made sexy. How does she do it? He was so confused but he likes it and honestly who wouldn't?

She finished eating and stood up lifting up her plate but tripped and the plate clattered back to the table the fork falling to the floor. "I am so sorry" She said leaning over picking up the fork and he tensed and knew as his eyes graze her backside that it wasn't his imagination that his pants tightened. God she was so sexy and now he can't move for a few minutes. That would be awkward and very hard, literally.

"It's fine Mitchie, you can leave that I'll get it. You watched Mason all day and cooked. I'll get the dishes and you can relax for the night" He said smiling sipping his water wanting to cool off.

"You sure"

"Positive" He said smiling keeping the pressure his pants are creating off his face.

"Okay have a good night Shane, see you nice and early" She said smiling and started leaving. He couldn't help but turn his head and lean a little watching her swing her hips. This wasn't helping any but he couldn't stop. He kept leaning to keep watching as she was almost around the corner where he wouldn't be able to see her at her sexy swinging hips anymore.

He leant once more and tumbled to the floor as the chair tipped to far. He couldn't believe he just did that to check out his son's nanny' ass that was not okay! He was just considering to get up when he turned his eyes to see her a little around the corner.

"I guess we are both clumsy today" She said shooting him a quick wink then sauntered away around the corner.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He said sighing as he stayed laying there the picture of her swinging hips replying in his mind. It was the first day and already he knew this summer was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Alright so another Friday another update. We are getting more into the swing of things with this chapter. The teasing, I guess is starting, Shane is back! Also it's her first day and yeah the story is really starting now. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Let us know what you think. **

**The indie camp rock awards voting will start soon so make sure to vote when it's open. NverSayNver is nominated so let's show her some love.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	7. Chapter 7

Ageless Love

Chapter 7

It was Thursday morning and Mitchie had just finished getting ready to meet Shane in Mason's nursery. Tuesday and Wednesday went well, if she could say so herself. There were no instances of temptation, and Shane was slightly disappointed as Mitchie did nothing that got him excited the past two days. He had to sadly be at the office in town so he was practically glued to his laptop transferring back and forth from the work he was doing to the nanny cams, with non to avail. It was almost sad how easily he was attracted to her. It was horrible that even just a peak of her bra brightened his day. God he was a 27 year old-man, sexually frustrated, so much so that a 18 year old was easily getting him off, to easily, there was something seriously wrong with this picture.

Every night he came home Mason was really happy and that was one of the best things Shane could've asked for. He was happy he wasn't the only one who enjoyed having Mitchie there. She would soon be coming up to take Mason for the day and sadly Shane knew he had to head into the office for meetings all day. He was hopefully going to be able to spend some time watching the nanny cam's, it was sometimes the highlight of his day.

Tonight, hopefully they would be eating dinner again together. He had enjoyed that immensely the last three nights. She was an amazing cook, it was becoming a routine. She would cook then they would eat while chatting a little. Then when silence came they just kept stealing glances at each other. He would do the dishes as she cooked, but tonight he was telling her that she had the job and that this weekend she can move the rest of her stuff in, and he would offer to help, no harm spending extra time with her, the only thing was Mason would have to come along and that would prove to be difficult.

He padded out of his room in just plaid pajama pants to go get Mason who was fussing then would change before Mitchie would be coming up. He walked into Mason's room picking him up as he sucking on his thumb fussing. When he did that in the morning he meant he was hungry. Shane walked over, skillfully, with Mason in one arm and warmed up a bottle of milk with his other hand.

He went into the hall way and was heading back to his room. Meanwhile Mitchie was walking up the stairs, deciding to start a bit early since she was up anyway. She went to go to the landing and turned to see his retreating shirtless body towards the section she was off limits to. He obviously had Mason. All she focused on was the way his back muscles were so defined and he was shirtless and she was having a meltdown, he was drop dead sexy. She should come up early every day now, if this was the sight she was going to see. She was about to quietly go back downstairs or into the nursery when she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs.

"OW" she complained landing on the second floor.

"God, Mitchie are you okay?" She heard Shane say and soon saw him on his knees beside her. Oh god put a shirt on Shane. I am going to die if you don't. Mason was still in his arms drinking milk well his head was resting on his dad's warm looking chest; she wanted her head snuggled into his chest. God Mitchie, get a grip!

"Yeah I am fine, just lost my footing." I said standing up before he had the chance to offer his free hand. I could not do that I would die even more. An electric current was already cursing through my body just looking at him, why was I feeling this way? Oh right because he is a 27 year old GOD-like creature

"We just really need to work on this clumsy thing" He said a teasing grin on his face as he stood up from kneeling down.

"Yeah we both do" she said smiling. "I was just coming up early because I was ready but if you want your time with Mason I can come back in a few minutes".

"That would be wonderful because I have to get ready but he's not done his bottle so I will just get ready then bring him back into the nursery."

"He seems pretty comfortable. I'll be back up in about 10 then?" She asked, really wanting to check her hip for damage since there was a slight pain in it.

"Yeah" he chuckles "Sounds good, you sure you are okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah just a little sore, I will probably have a bruise, I'll live." she said and he nodded.

"See you soon" He said and he started back up the stairs. She quickly turned and started down the stairs being generous to her hip to avoid staring at his amazing back muscles, she did not want to fall again, so soon he would definitely consider her clumsy, god no guy had ever made her nervous, but Shane, he did.

Shane made his way back to his room and started pulling out clothes from his closet with Mason leaning on one arm, and his hand in a very awkward position keeping the bottle to his mouth. He smiled at his little boy, the most precious thing in the world to him. He smiled taking a minute to sit down and admire his son while he finished his bottle. His mind kept wandering to Mitchie and how both have been clumsy. He knew she made him nervous but could it be that he made her nervous as well?

He finally shook the thought from his head and laid his still sleepy son carefully on his bed sitting the empty bottle on his bedside table. He loved his room as it was his sanctuary since he got rid of many things that reminded him of his ex. His little boy was everything he needed. His room was the one space that was only his and it felt amazing sharing it with his son and only his son. He stood beside the bed watching Mason making sure he didn't roll around. Shane started getting dressed while Mason kept giggling and smiling huge every time Shane looked at him or made a funny face. It was moments like this with his son that made life perfect, and nothing would make it more so.

He scooped up his little boy when he was done and headed towards the nursery. He walked in to see a laundry basket with used baby clothes, towels as well as crib sheets. He then noticed Mitchie just placing freshly clean crib sheets onto the cribs mattress. He smiled knowing he picked the right girl and was excited to tell her tonight.

"Morning" He said smiling and she turned around a big smile coming to Mason's face.

"Morning" She said smiling. "I was just about to put a load of laundry in but if you need to go I can put them in later when Mason is down?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No go ahead I have a few minutes" he said shooting her his smile that she undeniable melted at every time. She made her way to the hall closet and ignored the feeling of his eyes on her, although it was slightly flattering.

"All done" She said walking back in and holding out her arms as Mason leans forward and Shane hand him to her as she smiled. "Hi Mason" She said to the little boy who smiled and curled up in her arms like it was the most natural thing, like she was his mother. That gave Shane a little chill as he smiled.

"He should be good for a little while, but will want some breakfast soon, he had taken a real liking to dry cheerios so if you want you can give him some of those as well. I have to get to the office I have many meetings today but I will be back around 6, and I'll get Mason down, maybe we could have dinner I would like to talk to you?" He asked Mitchie smiling.

"I actually had plans tonight but I can cancel them and we can talk," She said.

"No, don't cancel your plans; we can talk quickly before you have to leave." His heart sank a little hoping we could have dinner together but was sure there will be other nights we can do that.

"Alright have a good day" She said and he nodded.

"You too Mitchie, bye Mason" He said kissing his son's forehead and then walks out of the room, not ready for work, but knew it had be done, and he did it to keep a good and healthy life style for himself and Mason, that was what was important.

It was about 12:45 and Shane was finally eating between meetings since his next one wasn't until 1. He decided to check out the nanny cams and see what was going on back at home. He heard soft snores jumping a little but then remembered the baby monitor that was sitting on his desk that he had forgotten clipped onto his pants this morning; he always wore it at home.

He was going to turn it off when I heard a soft singing and looked at the screen to see Mitchie quietly singing cleaning up the nursery while Mason was quietly snoring in dream land. His son was so cute sleeping but his eyes followed Mitchie around the screens. She was hot in anything and it was almost scary how attractive she was, how her parents never worried he had no idea. He was happy that he had a boy. He only had to worry about one penis and not all penises which he would if he had a girl. Or it might have been penii; he never did know the plural of penis. That was something his mom had always said and in some way he knew it was true.

He watched as Mitchie finished things up then made her way to the room with the fridge and sink. She was emptying old bottles of milk that Mason hadn't quite finished. Mitchie was emptying the milk quietly singing random songs that were stuck in her head. Her eyes caught sight of a picture hung on the wall near the sink and caught herself looking at it. It was a really cute picture of Shane and Mason. She tried everything to advert her eyes but kept staring at it and kept emptying milk. It was almost a robotic motion until she did the last bottle and it fell all over her soaking her shorts and dripping down her legs.

"Fuck" She swore quietly. She walked into the room and over to where his clothes wore grabbing a towel that was there. She went back into the sink room and unbuttoned her shorts slipping them down her legs stepping out of them and started drying her legs off. Shane's eyes were bugging out of his eye staring at the screen.

There was Mitchie, his son's nanny, in only her top and thong bend over drying her sexy long legs and he was dying. His fists were gripping the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles were turning white. The tightening in his pants was undeniable and his mouth was a gape. He wanted to grab her by the waist sit her on the counter and bring all of his fantasies true. God he needed to calm down. He had a meeting in 5 minutes and could not show up with a hard-on throbbing in his pants. He tried taking a few deep breaths and it was working until she walked back into the nursery and wet over getting another towel but it wasn't the video.

"He is not even in the house and he gets me out of my pants" Her voice sound and his eyes dart to the baby monitor than back to the video as she wrapped a towel around her waist. He remembered the picture in the room and moaned as his head leant back his pants get tighter than they had been before. She was going to be the death of him.

"Mr. Gray everyone is waiting" He heard his assistant say through the intercom.

"I need 10 minutes" He said his voice slightly strained.

"You okay sir?" She asked.

"Yes 10 minutes!" He half shouted. He stood up and walked, well waddled, as fast as he could to his private bathroom, thankfully accessible from his office.

He quickly sorted himself out and grabbed his notes about to leave his office. He quickly ran to his desk turning off the baby monitor and closing the nanny cam file just in case. He was about to leave when he looked down noticing his fly was down. He groaned quickly doing it up and then heading to the board room where he apologized for the delay and started the meeting. That was a close one, thank god for office bathrooms.

…

It was 3:00 and Mitchie just finished placing dishes into their rightful places after cleaning them. She made lunch after changing into clean, dry jeans and then made cookies. She was going to bring some for Craig but would leave some for Shane, he had loved her meals and the cookies were a secret Torres recipe, and she was sure he would like them. She filled a Ziploc container full off cooled cookies for Craig and then put the rest on a plate. She left the plate in the main kitchen and placed the Ziploc container on the counter in her quarters to give to Craig tonight.

She finished then quickly went back upstairs and walked into the nursery to see Mason just waking up. "Hey little man" She said picking him up and he smiled sleepily and his hair was a little messed up, god he was adorable and she could not wait to be a mom one day, it seemed so natural to her.

It was finally 6:00 and Shane would be home minute. Mitchie was struggling to keep Mason awake as she was reading to him and he was nodding off on her lap. He hadn't had his bottle and Mitchie would never take that time from Shane, she didn't want to mess that time up but it was undeniable he was already asleep softly snoring on her lap after she read the last of the book trying to keep him awake.

She felt bad and hoped Shane wouldn't be mad as she carefully picked up the sleepy boy and stood up walking to his nursery. She just placed him in his crib and put the monitor on when she turned around to see Shane at the door.

"I am so sorry Shane, I tried to keep him awake, and I didn't feed him his bottle. I was reading like I usually did but he felt asleep." She said quickly.

"It's okay Mitchie he was probably tired. He will be up for it in a little while, maybe we can talk and then I believe you have somewhere to be?" He asked and she nodded.

"Alright" she said and followed him down to the basic living room where they sat down.

"So Mitchie I wanted to talk about this week and how you've been doing." He said and she got a little nervous.

"Okay" She said and he smiled.

"You have been doing an amazing job with Mason he seems to like you and has no problem being around you and doesn't cry when I leave the room and that is amazing. You are an amazing cook for meals, you get all the cooking and cleaning done for Mason and it is a really big help. I have no problem saying that the trial week can be considered over and if you wish this Sunday or over the next week when you aren't working you are free to start bringing your other belongings to the guest house." He said a huge smile coming to her face.

"Really" She said and he smiled.

"Yes you are very good at this job, you are a natural" He said and she smiled.

"Thanks this means a lot and I have grown to love your little boy. He is a treasure for sure and thank you for trusting me with him." She said and he smiled back at her.

"I am thankful to have you and I am sure we will have a fun and exciting summer to come and maybe more" He said but his sexy fantasies were in his mind when he mentioned that, curse his sexual frustrations.

"Thank you Shane. I should get going to my plans I don't know when I will be home but shouldn't be too late." She stated and he nodded.

"You are an adult I have no control over that on your free time. Just don't be late" he said and she nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She stood up and went to leave. "Oh I made cookies this afternoon there's plate in the kitchen help yourself, a special recipe. Have a good night Shane "She called and started toward the guest house to get her cookies.

"You too" He called as he watched her walk around the corner disappearing. His stomach growled and he got up deciding to go have dinner and definitely try one of those cookies, that first week and she was making cookies, we would definitely be eating better this summer, no more take-out meals almost every night, her being here would make him healthier and he was okay with that.

…

Mitchie pulled up to the main public parking lot of the town and parked in the nearest open spot. She happily stepped out of the truck and saw Craig leaning against his as sexy as ever. He was in his simple Levi jeans just hanging on his hips and a plaid shirt with the first few buttons undone. She drank him in as his eyes were covered in aviators and to her he looks movie star gorgeous, completing the look with work boots, definitely sexy.

"Hey you" She said walking over to him as he wrapped his arms around her as she returned the favor.

"Missed you too darling" He said and she loved his accent. All the boys around here had one but his made her melt. She let out her soft giggle and matched her lips with his in a soft kiss.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Whatever is good, but I was thinking at one point we could make it back to your room?" She asked and he smiled his sexy smile.

"That was on the list babe" He said slinging his arm over her shoulder placing a kiss upon her cheek. "We could walk into town for dinner first if you want?" He asked and she smiled.

"As long as you're dessert, anything works" She said being the total tease she was and he smiled.

"Then we shall walk" He said in a silly voice and she laughed as they started walking the streets hand-in-hand as the sun was starting to set in the Texan Sky. She found it very romantic and would love moments like this with someone she was sure she was going to fall for, why wouldn't she.

Craig and Mitchie ate dinner and then walked back to the trucks. "Ready to go" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah but I did make something for you" She said kissing his cheek and running over to the truck removing the Ziploc container filled with cookies then walking back over. "Homemade Torres cookies" She said smiling and he smiled.

"Thanks" He said smiling opening the passenger side door as she climbed on up then he got in and they headed towards the Allen farm.

"God damn it" Craig said as he parked his truck beside the farm and Mitchie looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Matt is in the barn, the lights are on so I have no idea how to get you in there without him seeing you and going all Matt on us" He said and I laughed.

"Craig you have nothing to worry about and plus I'll go all Mitchie on his ass, it will be entertaining" She said and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well then Miss. Torres shall we go?"

"Yeah" She said locking their hands together and leaned gently against him smiling and he walked over to the open door to the barn and stepped in. She was shocked at the sight of Matt shirtless tossing hay into one of the horse stalls. He was sweaty and kind of hot but she could not wait to get that plaid shirt off of Craig. She smiled at Craig and started towards the hayloft.

Mitchie slipped off her flip flops and carried them as she started up the stairs with Craig. "Craig?" Matt said and Mitchie ran up the last few steps giving Craig a quick wink disappearing into his room as Craig turned to see his brother turning to face him.

"Hey man" Matt said and Craig nodded.

"Hey, you're working late?"

"Yeah the guy dad hired didn't get the hay in for the horses so I have to do it" He said "You can help"

"I need to get some drawing done before bed and if you worked here it would've been done" He said smartly and Matt scowled. "Have a good night?"

"You could help?" Matt asked and Craig rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. "Were you with Mitchie tonight?"

"If I was it doesn't concern you" He said then continued up the stairs and into his room smiling seeing Mitchie lying on his bed. "Comfy?" He asked smiling walking over and flopping onto his bed too.

"More so now" She said rolling so she is onto of him and kisses him as he kissed back smiling into the kiss. Let's make this a little more fun" She said sitting up and removing her tank top then she unbuttoned his plaid shirt as he sat up slipping it off his shoulder as they rolled around on his bed, chest against chest their lips moving in unison.

It was a little bit later when they heard Matt leave the barn and together they let themselves get lost in the love and darkness of the night.

Mitchie rolled over grabbing her phone from her jeans that were beside the bed. She turned it on and said that it was 5:30. She groaned sitting up knowing that she would have to leave in a couple of minutes to get home, shower and get to the nursery in time.

"Babe" Craig asked and turned around looking at her.

"It's 5:30 so I have to go to work, but I am done for the weekend tonight" She said placing a soft kiss on his lips and he returns.

"Okay call me when you are done and we can hang out" He said smiling "We will have a date night alright?"

"Okay see you tonight" She said giving him another quick kiss then stand up getting dressed.

"There are clean shirts in my dresser if you need one." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks" She said grabbing one and slipping it over in her bra. She slipped on her shorts and slipped her feet through her flip flops.

"Get some more sleep and enjoy those cookies" She said about to leave then stopped.

"Craig you drove me here?" She said and he chuckled.

"My keys are on the dresser, be careful with my baby?" HE said sleepy.

"With my life" She promised then left heading to Shane's, the one rule she couldn't be late and she was not going to be.

She pulled up in front of Shane's and got out of the truck. She pocketed the keys and made her way to the front door. She retrieved her truck keys and got the key Shane had given her and opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible, she didn't want to wake anyone up or be caught because that would be embarrassing in the state she was in.

Shane was woken as Mason started fussing through the monitor. He got up in only plaid pajama pants and started towards Mason's room when he heard the door click open. Who was leaving or coming at 6 in the morning. He groaned praying Mitchie didn't bring someone here last night after he had officially given her the job last night, he was hoping her trust was worth something. He quietly made his way to the second floor then looked over the railing.

Well no-one was sneaking out but Mitchie. She was in jean shorts she probably left in yesterday. Her flip flops were hanging from her fingers and her tank top was hanging over her arm. She was wearing an over-sized clearly a guy shirt and her hair was clearly sex hair with a mix of bed head. He wasn't mad as she was 18 and it's clear she had before, just the way she is so comfortable with herself. He was more jealous though that someone got all of her last night and it hadn't been him.

He let out a sigh but not loud enough to draw her attention. He watched as she quietly made her way into the hallway the lead to her guest house. He pushed himself off the railing and quickly made his way back to his little boy picking him up and getting a bottle ready.

He went back to his room and leant against the headboard sitting up feeding his little boy his bottle. He kept thinking about how Mitchie seemed to love Mason and looked when he watched on the screens, she was such a natural mother, in some way she would be Mason's as she would mostly be raising him for a while, with Shane. That thought almost gave him chills as legally that would never happen, but in some ways and to Mason it would seem like that.

It was 7:00 when Shane walked into the playroom to see the room all clean but no Mitchie. He walked into the nursery and saw Mitchie finishing folding Mason's blanket that he used and placing it over the crib railing where she had learned was where he placed it when it didn't need to be clean and when Mason wasn't using it. The other clean ones where folded on a shelf but he only changed it every third day unless it needed to be badly washed for another reason.

He drank her in for a second before waiting to make himself known. She was in a pair of light washed destroyed skinny jeans which showed parts of her legs, she had gorgeous skin that was for sure, black tank top with fire red bra straps. Even the color of her bra could turn him on, his sexual hormones was over active, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew he needed to get laid and soon.

"Hey" He said smiling and she turned smiling.

"Hi" She said "Hi Mason" She said smiling and he threw himself toward her as he took him into her arms and he smiled a huge smile. My little boy loved her and it was an amazing sight. I couldn't help but think I would like to love her too, but not in the innocent type way.

"Well I must be getting to work but I should be home around 4 tonight, so I will see you then?" He asked.

"Sounds good I am going home for the weekend and help my dad on Sunday the market but I will probably be back Sunday night to stay" She said smiling and I nodded.

"That's fine Mitchie it's your house now too, I will be back later bye little man love you" He said kissing Mason's forehead who was on Mitchie shoulder.

Mason adorable clapped his hand as Shane smiled and made his way out of the room. "Alright little man let's go play then we can have some Cheerio's for breakfast." Mitchie spoke and headed to the playroom with Mason.

It was about 2:30 when Mason was getting sleepy but was still playing in his play room. Mitchie was sitting on the floor playing with him. She was smiling huge as he pulled himself up with the coffee table as he started to inch his way along it. He would soon be walking but still wobbly without holding anything. Shane was currently watching the nanny cams. He was smiling matching Mitchie's as Mason was inching along the table.

It was only a matter of second until Mason tripped and hit his forehead don the corner of the table before cried filled the air. Shane gasped and was reaching for his keys on his desk when Mitchie calmly scooped the little boy up. It was good to not panic because the baby would sense it and be more scared. Shane slowed and watched what Mitchie would do.

"It's alright Mason, you will be okay" She said rocking him well walking to the cupboard in the play room and opening up. "It's okay Mason it's just a little cut" She said soothingly and Mason cries were starting to slow.

Shane watched as Mitchie took out the Mickey bandages the he had purchased from the cupboard and made her way back to the couch Mason still in her arms. She sat on the couch and sat Mason on the couch leaning against the arm. She carefully removed a bandage and after cleaning the cut with a little cloth she had dampened she placed the bandage over the cut. Shane was proud how she was a natural and very good at taking care of his little boy, why wasn't she older and closer to his age?

Mason started fussing trying to take the bandage off and Mitchie did the only think off. "Look Mason I have one too" She said removing a bandage and placing one on her forehead too as She brought Mason back onto her lap. He looked at her then reached up with his little hand and ran it along the bandage on her forehead. He then calmed down and curled into her body sitting on her lap. She reached for a book that was on the couch and started reading the book as Mason started sucking his thumb getting tired as it was when he would originally be sleeping. She would keep him awake reading for a little bit as he had hit his head an wanted to make sure he would be okay.

Shane was in awe at how well her instinct where. He had definitely made the right decision in hiring her. He didn't know how an 18 year old was so amazing but it was clearly in her nature. He turned off his computer packing it up in his briefcase and decided he would head home a little early and with a smile on his face left the office and hopped in his car heading home.

It was 3 and Mitchie just laid Mason down and headed to the playroom and started cleaning up and Shane would be home not too much longer and Mason would probably still nap so she had time to finish her cleanup for the week.

She was picking up stuffed animals when she picked one up and it was really hard. She looked closer into the fur and saw a little black screen that looked like a mirror and a red light. She wasn't stupid and knew it was a camera. He had cameras set up all around the playroom and probably the rest of the house to watch her with Mason that's how he knew she was doing such a good job.

They were actually spread around all of Mason's areas. She instantly knew what she was going to do. She was a natural tease and if he was going to be watching well eh was at work she would be giving him something to watch, she instantly knew this summer was going to be that must more interesting. A smile came onto her face, oh Shane you made a mistake, she knew she turned him on, even though he would probably enjoy it, he worked at an office with a lot of people, oh this was going to fun! Shane wanted a challenge well she was set to bring it, starting Monday things were going to be a lot more interesting.

**A/N: alright guys so here is chapter 7 sorry it is late, fanfiction was being tempermental. I was really excited to update this chapter and hope it was worth it, there is a lot of Shane Mitchie interaction here and her and mason are adorable. Anyway hope to hear your thoughts and thanks to all of you who have reviewed and are enjoying it. Till next week.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	8. Chapter 8

Ageless Love

Chapter 8

After cleaning Mason's room, it was time to make dinner and then leave. Craig had called her and asked her out on a movie date, to the closest drive in movies, which really was in the town's center. She was going to drive to the sandwich shop- then go to the movies. She was excited. She had never had a proper boyfriend before to ever bring her to the movies, or out anywhere to, and to getting wake up texts with something cute, to getting those goodnight texts. Even though it was only a few weeks that they had been going out, Mitchie felt nice having a boyfriend who she could always or somewhat spend time with.

She quickly whipped up a batch of soup, before getting some Cheerios, for the wide awake and fussy Mason. He was in his high-chair, looking like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Here Mase, they're Cheerios. You want Cheerios?" she asked, placing a few on his try.

Suddenly there was a smile on his face. He went and grabbed a Cheerio, and tried putting it in his mouth. One by one, he finished the amount you put in front of him.

"Mason likes Cheerios, doesn't he?" she asked, placing more Cheerios on his tray.

She heard the door closing in the back, and knew that Shane came home. She fixed her shirt, making sure her non-existent wrinkles were away, trying to look her best for him (even though before he came, she was thinking about Craig).

"Hey Mitchie," he said. She smiles back, saying a hello, before remembering what she found today in Mason's room. She smiled to herself, ridding herself of the fact that she saw nanny-cam, but she focused herself to look at the father and son duo. Shane had taken the tray off of his chair and placed it on the table, and had Mason in his arms, both of them having the biggest smiles on their face. Seeing the amount of drool, and the smile on Mason's face looked like he was never fussy at all to begin with.

She smile, while going back to ladle some soup onto a plate, making sure to get all of the vegetable and pasta, before placing a few slices of fresh garlic bread on another plate and putting it on the table.

"You're not eating?" he asked.

"No, I'm going out with someone for dinner and then the movies," she said, as he took a seat down on the chair, still carrying Mason in one hand, as he tried to cool the soup with the other.

"Are you going to the drive in that they have tonight?" he asked, trying to bring up a subject where they could talk about, till she had to leave

"Yea. I heard that it's really nice outside to be there too," she said, slowly picking at her nail polish. She was almost nervous is Shane found out about her having a boyfriend. Sure it didn't matter. He was just her boss. But he was also a sexy boss. Someone that made her trip over herself, and also someone whose basement was bigger than the arcade in town.

She heard her phone ringing, from her back pocket, and excused herself from kitchen.

"Hey,"

"Look's like someone is too busy to even call their best friend who just happens to be going to college in about two month,"

"Jen, you know that I'm working,"

"Yea, and also that you haven't told me how Craig is in bed. Spill girl,"

"Yea, no. That's something for me to know and you to never find out,"

"He's that good. Damnit! Why do you get all the good ones," Mitchie just rolled her eyes.

"Do you need anything, or are we talking about my sex life here?" she said, trying to be as discreet as she could so that Shane wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Well I wanted deets and to get together. You doing anything tonight, or tomorrow?" she asked.

"I gotta date with Craig and tomorrow I'm going to help out at the farm. Matt's a lazy ass."

"We need some Mitchie and Jen time," Jen said into the phone.

"yea, watching movies and everything before Jen goes and becomes a scholar somewhere else,"

"Hey, I'm not going that far silly, I'll still be here to get you into college parties and once you and Craig are done, I can hook you up with some hot guys,"

"Hey, why do you doubt that Craig and I aren't going to work out?" Mitchie demanded into the phone.

"I'm not doubting, I'm just saying that you're only eighteen sweetie, this relationship might not always be forever and always. What's going to happen when the both of you go to two different colleges next year, or if he goes away to college and you're still there as a nanny. Do you think that you'll be able to handle the relationship over a distance?"

Mitchie thought it over. They talked a little bit more, until Mitchie 'had another call'. She knew that Jen was jealous. Her best friend was not supposed to get jealous with the relationship that she was in. It wasn't Mitchie's fault that Jen was too shy to not get the right guy, or that she wasn't that big believer in love, but in 'lust', until it was time to get married. Mitchie just wanted to settle down. She wanted someone to love her. She didn't want people to come to work at her father's farm just so that they could get lucky on a rainy day with Mitchie.

She had just finished packing a little handbag with some important things in it when her phone began to ring.

"You seem to have missed me a lot," she said directly into the phone.

"Loads, you know, it's been two days, and you left right in the morning,"

"Well someone had to get to work on time,"

"But hopefully that someone won't have to spend more time at work, and miss make their boyfriend wait a while for their date,"

"Hey, I was just leaving. I didn't forget,"

"I hope so. I'll see you at the Sub Shop in like forty five minutes?"

"Yup,"

Mitchie hanged up the phone and grabbed her bag, making sure that she didn't leave anything that she would need. She then locked the door, and pocketed the key. She stopped by the kitchen where Shane was putting his dished in the sink.

"I'm leaving, see you Monday," she said, waiting for a response.

"See you Monday,"

She headed towards the foyer, and was greeted by Mike, he was the one who opened the door.

"Bye Mike," she said, not waiting for the response she knew she wouldn't get.

She got into her truck, dropping her stuff in the passenger seat and reversed it out of the opened gates.

She remembered her way to get the the main road and soon was there. She parked right outside the Sub Shop. Inside through the window, she saw Craig sitting at a booth, by himself.

She had the biggest smile when she went inside.

"I missed you," she said when she reached him.

He got up and gave her a hug, before kissing her passionately.

"Looks like someone missed me more than I thought,"

"I was stuck with Matt, and not seeing you, how do you think I feel?"

"Sad,"

He laughed.

"You wanna go get the food and sit?" he asked her.

"Yes, I didn't eat,"

"You poor thing,"

"Hey, I like food. I worked today, running after a kid, food seems like a wonderful idea to me," she said, while standing in line.

Craig laughed. Next it was Mitchie's turn to make her sandwich. Craig had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. After they both got their sandwiches and Craig paid, they sat down.

"So how's the first week?" he asked.

"Mason, the kid, is soo cute. He has an adorable laugh and everything. Although he tends to throw up a lot, she said laughing.

"But what about you how's your internship going?" she asked

"It's going good, I guess, hopefully I'll get in nest year,"

Craig and Mitchie talked about random things till it was time for them to leave and go to the movies.

"So do you have any idea on what movie we're watching?" she asked.

"Nope,"

"Okay," Mitchie got in Craig's truck. She was going to leave her truck there and then would take it home after the movie.

…

It was some weird short-movie that had no story line, nor were the characters interesting enough. So once it was dark enough, Craig and Mitchie ended up making out for about 45 minutes, not letting it escalate from there, being that they were in a populated area, where anyone could have seen and noticed them.

The night soon came to an end when they had to leave.

"I'll see you later?" Craig asked as he gave her a final kiss before she left.

"Yea, I'll find a way to make sure I see you. Bye,"

She climbed out of the truck with a smile on her face, biting her lip. She like where the relationship was going

…

Saturday night and Mitchie was in the barn finishing rinsing out the wooden crates that they filled with produce for the farmers market. She finished stacking them when she saw her dad walk in.

"Hey daddy, they're all done" She said smiling giving her dad a hug. She had only seen him for a minute since now and this past week she had missed him, but she wasn't as home sick as she thought she would've been.

"That's great sweetie. Listen tomorrow I can't make the farmers market because a potential buyer is coming from Austin. He is interesting in buying large quantities of milk and with the new cows we are investing in it would be great to bring the money into the community."

"Oh, okay so we aren't going then?" She asked kind of disappointed. She always spent Sunday's at the market with her dad. Sure she didn't always stay at the stand the whole day but she would stay at the stand and he would wonder around as well.

"I was hoping you would still go but with Matt?" He asked and she sighed.

"Dad I really rather not" She said not wanting to disappoint her dad.

"Sweetie I understand that you aren't his biggest fan and that you are dating his brother, but for me, just to keep an eye on him, make sure he does it right, and I know you to love it there."

"It's just always been a you and me thing, something we always do together." She said.

"I understand, and it still will be I promise, just this one weekend?" He asked and she sighed knowing that she had disappointed him getting another job and that she owed him at least that much.

"Okay daddy but he better be here at 7, no later." I said and he laughed .

"Don't worry I well warned him about that. I know it is almost sundown, but did you want to go for a ride with me tonight. I know you have been itching to ride Hercules again. I saw you ride Majestic this morning, but Hercules is your horse, and I'm sure you miss him." He said and Mitchie put the biggest smile on her face. She hadn't ridden with her dad in forever and she missed riding Hercules every day.

The only reason she wrote Majestic this morning was because she hadn't been for a run in a long time and she wanted to ride Hercules, and it would be fun to ride beside her dad.

"I think that would be amazing" She said smiling and together they walking towards the horse barn and started prepping the horses for ride. This would be really fun and she knew her and her dad would be okay, even if their relationship had been rocky only a week ago.

After riding until dark Mitchie and her dad made it back to the barn and placed the saddles and stuff away, quickly brushing the horses off. Mitchie had a great ride with her dad, it was another thing they both liked to do. Her dad was the one that taught her to ride a horse and started her love for riding.

She made her way inside and up to her room after closing up the barn with her dad. She had a quick shower and then climbed into bed. It was hard to get comfortable, the bed at Shane's was much more comfortable but finally she settled down and slipped into unconsciousness.

…

At 6:30 Sunday morning, Mitchie just finishing brushing down Hercules and treating him to some carrots after again taking him for a ride, that was the thing she missed the most about the farm, she had a boyfriend, Matt was disgusting, so no sweaty boys that she was missing, plus she had the best eye candy at her nanny job. She gave Hercules another carrot and patted his head before heading back to the house.

She quickly changed into a pair of light washed destroyed jeans that hugged her legs. She slipped on a tank top that stopped just above her hips showing a bit of her skin below her belly button. She didn't care showing skin but decided that being in jean shorts was too much of a favor to Matt and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She brushed out her hair then tied it up into a simple ponytail.

She went downstairs, ate a banana quickly then slipped on her favorite worn pair of brown cowboy boots then made her way back on the farm. She saw Matt's truck and made her way over and watched him load produce into the crates she washed last night. Silently ignoring the glances she felt him giving her, she helped load the other crates.

After loading 10 crates, apparently her dad had a good harvest this week and 2 trays filled with bottles of fresh milk she got into the passenger side as it was time to go. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's just go" She said and buckled up as he pulled out of the laneway and headed into town.

"Why are you hostile with me, your smoking hot and I know your reputation. Having a boyfriend never stopped you, so my brother shouldn't either" He said and she wanted to be sick, he was disgusting.

"I have never had a boyfriend before, I am falling for your brother and you are a total pig." She said turning up the music and looking out the window. She pulled out my phone and wasting no time texting Craig.

_Please be up, you need to save me! Your brother had to come to the farmers market with me and I CANNOT be with him all day…_

She sent and waiting for a few minutes before getting a text message from Craig and smiles, he was a life saver.

_**Do you want me to come out, and save you from the big bad wolf?**_

_Yes please, my knight in shining armour..lol..;)_

**I'll head out in a few I'll just grab a quick shower. Sorry about that, I'm coming to the rescue.**

_My hero_

**Only for my princess, see you soon ;P**

_No more cheesiness but thanks, see you then, kisses_

She slipped her phone back into her pocket as they pulled into town and headed towards the farmers truck. Matt barely parked the truck when she jumped out and went over to the booth they used and set up the tables and wiped them down as Matt started unloading the crates, which she would not help with.

Finally 30 minutes after when she was just starting to cut up vegetables and saw her life saver making his way towards them. "Craig" She called and put down the knife walking over to him giving him a huge hug , and a soft kiss.

"My brother is very jealous" He whispered in her ear which made her giggle.

"Let's give him something to be jealous of?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"Go for it" He said and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and leaned in kissing him sexily. He smiled into the kiss his hand on her thigh she below her bottom holding her up.

He finally let her down and with their hands locked made their way back to the stand where Matt was scowling cutting up vegetables. She didn't care if she put on a show for a few people she was with Craig and honestly she wanted the physical contact.

They finally finishes cutting up the samples keeping the rest in the crates with the plastic bags ready to pack. The farmers market was packed at 10:00 and they were doing really good. Many people rushed to get their milk, they only brought about once a month, but it was almost all gone. The sun was shining, it was gorgeous and she was hoping she had worn shorts, but it was okay.

Mitchie was cutting up more samples of watermelon as it was getting empty when she saw a famous face making her way towards the area where their stand was pushing a baby stroller. She was shocked that Shane was there but she was excited to see Mason, she loved that little boy and it was weird not seeing him yesterday and today, but happily she would.

She quickly finished placing the samples in the sample container for watermelon than wiped off her hand. She smiled as Shane was got closer and she stepped around the table.

"MASON!" She called and Shane moved his eyes straight to Mitchie and smiled, while Mason's eyes traveled to her and smiled as she walked over smiling. Shane stopped pushing the stroller and she bent down to Mason's level.

"Hey little man, you enjoying being outside" She asked and he clapped his little hands.

"We decided to do some shopping, and I would see what it's all about." Shane said smiling and Mitchie smiled up at him.

"Well I can show you around but first…come here" She said and Shane smiled as she carefully got Mason out of the stroller and held him giving him a hug. "Come see my stand" She said and Shane followed with an empty stroller as Mitchie headed back towards Craig and Matt.

"You might have competition with Mason." Matt said to Craig before he noticed who she had went to see.

"I highly doubt it" Craig said and smirked as Mitchie walked up holding a little boy.

"Craig, this is Mason, and Shane his dad." She said and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you" He said to Shane, shaking his hand, then looked at Mason. "You are right he is adorable, and you are a natural fit mother" Craig said and Mitchie blushed.

"Thanks Babe." She smile and gave Mason a small piece of watermelon after Shane nodded his head in an approval. Shane was jealous, he knew she was amazing mother, wanted her to be Mason's and maybe his future children, and oh god he needed to stop talking about that. Babe, she called him babe, was that just what she would call him if they were dating. That would suck, but of course she would have a boyfriend, jealousy was definitely taking over, maybe this was a bad idea, they probably could see the green seeping into his skin.

Craig and the other guy were helping customers as Mitchie walked back over to Shane. "So since you're a virgin to the farmers market, I can show you around with a bit, I'd like to wander around, I can show you the best place for certain things. These guys got it." She said smiling and he tried to ignore the fact that the word virgin had slipped through her lips.

"You sure you don't just want to spend time with Mason?" He said teasingly and she smiled.

"It's part of it but the market is amazing to buy fresh food all the time, and I can show you the best stuff, and if you want me to make dinner, you better plan on getting the best okay?" She said challenging a little and he chuckles.

"Sounds good, can I leave the stroller here, and we can take turns holding Mason."

"Yeah and he isn't leaving my arms until you have to leave, or pry him from my arms got it?" She asked and he smiled. He loved that she loved his little boy and wanted to hold him, if only he was her mom and a few years older.

"Lead the way" Shane said smiling and falling in beside Mitchie they started browsing around the farmers market enjoying the day.

It was two hours later when they stopped by the stand that sold sandwiches at for lunch where they picked up four. Mitchie decided that she should get back, give one to Matt and Craig then they can go and tour around as well.

Shane carried the sandwiches as they headed back. It was just another bag to hand to his bags already. Mitchie showed him the best palace to get fresh poultry and beef which was the same stand. She showed him the best place to get herbs and spices as well as butter and cheese which was a smaller dairy farm from the area. He had bought stuff from everywhere. She promised the best fried chicken for dinner so who was he to complain. The other thing she showed him was where to get the best sugar cane and sweets. He bought a bit then she showed him a stand that grew fruit then made their homemade baby food. She convinced him to buy a couple jars to try.

All the while Shane decided that he might have to come here more often. Especially if she would wander with him and she was amazing with Mason, not complaining he was getting heavy at all. They got back and all ate sandwiches between serving customers. Craig and Matt went wandering as Mitchie stayed at the stand.

Shane picked up a few products from Mitchie's stand then decided he should get home as Mason was falling asleep in Mitchie's arms, which he didn't mind of course.

"I should get home and get him for a nap, but we will see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, I am coming back tonight after dinner, but if I don't see you then tomorrow at 7, thanks for coming it was fun" She said smiling and he nodded. She had no idea how much fun he had and loved what she wore; her jeans hugged her legs and curves. He could and should fantasize at home, now was not the time.

"It was and I will be back another Sunday" He said smiling and she placed Mason in the stroller safely.

"You better. Bye" She said then he smiled as she started helping a customer and he turned walking away. He felt her eyes on him for a bit watching him retreated and it made the smile on his face grow bigger and stay there as he got Mason and himself into his car and headed home. He couldn't stay away and sadly he already knew that was bad.

…

At 4:30 the crates had just been placed in Matt's truck, with one full as they had got a good amount of business today and she was happy to report that to her parents. She told Matt she was getting a ride back with Craig and her parents had invited him for dinner.

She hopped into Craig's truck and they pulled out after Matt heading home. Today had been an amazing Sunday, spend time with her boyfriend and the boy who fully forever would have her heart, Mason.

…

He wasn't supposed to be going home jealous. He couldn't be jealous of a 18 year old. He couldn't. This was the first time in a while that he had been jealous and quite frankly he wanted Mitchie to break up with this Craig guy.

Mason was asleep by the time that he got to the drive way. He left his stroller in the car, and just took him out with his blanket, and opened the door with one hand. No one but security was home, and he like it like that, unless Mitchie stopped by. He likes it when Mitchie' s around.

He put Mason up to sleep, while going into his room. He washed his face, realizing what his life turned into. He was crushing, or lusting or whatever for his son's 18-year-old nanny who was certainly off-limits.

He tried washing his face with cold water, trying to get the fact out of his head, but it was hopeless. He went out of his room to check up on Mason, and then went downstairs. He was walking towards the living room, when he passed the door to Mitchie's place, where something red was sticking out from the bottom. He went to pull it out and realized what it was.

A red lace thong.

He groaned, still holding the article in his hand. He walked into the living room. Flopping down on the sofa. He was in for it.

**A/N: We cannot believe this is chapter 8 ALREADY. This chapter isn't really spicy, but the next one and number 10 well they will be so just think, one more week for some spice! Anyway the market was adorable and we hope you all enjoy it as we enjoy writing it. I's going to get more interesting. Please review and let us know what you think.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	9. Chapter 9

**RATED T FOR SEXUAL CONTEXT**

Ageless Love

Chapter 9

It was now Monday morning and Mitchie just got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. It was just after 6 and she was making sure she looked good because if Shane wanted to watch her, she would for sure give him something to watch.

She opened the door to the bathroom letting the steam out. She then blew her hair dry and brushed it out letting the gentle waves fall naturally. She then decided to tie it up showing off her neck, she had no problem showing skin and he was going to find that out, conservatively while Mason was awake.

She made her way to the closet and started browsing her clothes deciding just what to wear. This week would be fun but she always dived in feet first so why not start off with a lot of temptation, not that she minded, unfortunately he didn't temp her in the same way, even though we was sexy in natural clothes, maybe he would soon decide to. A girl could only hope, even though she knew she really shouldn't. She had Craig but Shane was an older man and that thrill was very tempting all on its own.

She slipped on panties and a lime green push up bra. She decided on a pair of jean shorts that ended mid thighs and slipped them on. She then shrugged on a plaid shirt doing up the buttons to her chest leaving the first few undone, her push-up bra definitely doing its job.

She made sure she looked good and hopefully tempting and started towards the nursery. She took a lot longer to get ready then she thought she would. She was just walking up the second set of stairs when she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Shane looking down at her. A satisfied smile came to her li[s.

"Good morning, are you going so soon?" She asked not mentioning that he was in only plaid pajama pants and a white wife beater, god he was hot in pajamas. She decided to ignore that fact.

"I'm going to work in the office downstairs today, just grabbing some coffee. Mason isn't up yet, apparently the Farmer's market made him tired." He said smiling and starting down the stairs stopping at two above her. Would he be weird if she just jumped him, of course it would!

"Okay, well I'll just start with chores or such" She said smiling and stepping quickly around him and started up the stairs feeling his eyes follow until she disappeared down the hallway. Oh this outfit was perfect, and she didn't do anything quite yet.

She walked into Mason's play room seeing things as clean as it was when she left Friday night, either Shane cleaned or they hadn't played in it. She wanted to be quiet so she walked over to the laundry closet seeing that the basket was empty. She walks into his rom being quiet still clean and everything, he was making this way easy. She quietly got the monitor then went downstairs. Her stomach growled and decided she should eat.

She was heading into the kitchen and stopped looking out the sliding door where Shane was now sitting in a chair under the sun shirtless. She wanted to join him so bad, undo her plaid shirt, give him a show he would definitely see, she was not going to make it easy on him. The only question was would she survive.

Well it was worth a shot, with Monitor in hand and after grabbing a cup of coffee she made her way to sliding door and walked outside. She quickly popped the buttons of her shirt letting it fly open a little as she walked revealing her bra, and her slightly enhanced, due to the pushup, breasts.

Shane was staring out over the backyard in a lounger sipping coffee when he heard the door open knowing it was Mitchie. He smiled knowing that he had cleaned, happy Mason slept in, so she got the hint and came down. He knew she had ogled her chest before, and tempting he would try to be, he wasn't as good at it, he never flaunted it, but he wanted her attention even if she had a boyfriend, so he was jealous, and wanted her,

He looked over as she sat down and groaned inwardly turning back to the backyard. Why was she always one step ahead of him? There she was on the lawn chair beside him in the shorts she was a few minutes earlier and the same plaid shirt. Instead of just the first few button undone they were all undone, and fallen to slide. Her bra was bright and standing out for everyone, him to see and it looks fucking perfect on her. Maybe in another circumstances he would crawl on top of her and live out naughty fantasies but it wasn't another circumstance, it was the one he was in and right now it sucked, and she knew she looked damn good.

"It's so hot out, swimming would be amazing" He said her hand running across her stomach and he wished it was his hand doing so. He needed to leave or something. She was taking it far, and he did ask for a challenge, but she didn't think she would be this good at doing so.

"Yeah a swim would be nice, I should get doing some work though, you can swim if you want until Mason wakes up." He said sitting up more. He needed out and she caught on that quickly.

"Oh come on, a quick dip never harmed anyone plus it will cool you off then you can work." She said standing up letting the shirt fall form her arms, Yup she was trying to kill him. Shouldn't she change into a bathing suit, yes, but there was no way she would and he knew that, the sad thing was he was so very tempted to dive in.

He watched in awe as she shimmied out of her shorts smiled at him then walked over diving into the pool as he watched the water ripped around her body.

"I'm going to hell" He told himself than slipped off his pajama pants leaving himself in boxers and dove in swimming up beside her.

"Thank you for joining" She smiled tying her hair up. Water droplets were decorating her skin and she was absolutely gorgeous, oh he was in trouble.

"Couldn't resist" He smiled swimming alongside her as they did a few laps. She watched his body and muscled flexed and she knew he was watching her.

She stopped leaning against the wall of the shallow end watching as he continued. He noticed her standing there and he was tempted from the other end. He swam from the deep end to the shallow and stood up walking towards her. He stopped in front of her his arms on either side. She leant forward her body touching his a little. He needed to get out of this situation but he didn't want to. He wanted this and his breathing was heavy as she let forward.

"Yes Mr. Gray" She said in a seductive voice and he couldn't take it. That was so fucking sexy, she was asking for it. Soon she was pulled to him his hand on her bare hips and she was in shock, he was really doing this, and she couldn't ignore the feel of his fingers, god she wanted him, but Craig, nothing could happen it had to stop.

He was going to do this and see what would happen. He leant closer his breathing heavy as his lips brush gently against hers. He is about to press his lips firmly in a kiss when Mason's cried come from the monitor and Mitchie moves away quickly not knowing how she got away from his arms. SAVED BY MASON! She was grateful, she was with Craig, not Shane, and nothing more can happen, although her body wanted it, that could be a problem.

She slipped on her shorts grabbed her top then disappeared. He hit his hand against the side of the pool then got out of the pool. She would probably not let herself into that situation again, sadly that upset him, well it was time to get dressed, get to his office, and he would always have his nanny cams.

She walked to mason's room slipping on her plaid shirt and picked him up calming him down; he would probably want a bottle soon. She did not know Shane would do that, let it go that far but she would torture him more, she did lust for him it was obvious. He would be in the office watching her, well she will fight back, let the teasing begin.

After feeding, changing and dressing Mason she walked with him to the nursery. She said him down and he was off right away. He was full of energy as he was crawling everywhere back and forth to where Mitchie was. She was happy smiling watching the little boy explore. She looked towards the wall he was now turning around at and saw the stuffed gorilla that head the nanny cam. She was still a little shaky about her exchange with Shane. She wasn't going to lie, she almost wanted the kiss but she had Craig and teasing wasn't illegal, plus Shane, he deserved it.

This will be fun, she thought as she went down to the floor as Mason crawled up to her. Shane better be watching now. "Hey Mason" she said smiling as her turned around and she got on her hands and knees. "Let's crawl together" She said smiling and he was off again and she followed him.

She made sure she was in a direct line of the gorilla knowing if Shane was watching he would get an eyeful down her shirt. She didn't wear a push up bra for nothing. The challenge was so on. She crawled up to it than turned around, now he could fully see her back side. This was way to fun.

Shane got changed out of his wet clothes and went straight to his office with another clad of coffee, got he needed that. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he had certainly enjoyed that, not angry that mason cried, but angry that she might have let it go further, he wanted that but still he could be sent to jail.

He turned on his computer and was going to go straight to getting some work done when he decided for some sort of hold-off to check the nanny cams. His mind wasn't going to leave her anytime soon, so might as well enjoy wishing she was Mason's mom.

He clicked the screen and almost died. There is black and white on the screen she was on her hands and knees crawling back and forth, directly in line of the camera. She was smiling and laughing as well as Mason was beside her. It was cute and so distracting, tempting at the same time. Would he get any work done today?

Mitchie stood up brushing off her knees and just sat on the floor playing with Mason. They were playing with toys and she was having fun. It was 30 short minutes later when she heard Shane come back upstairs, probably to get something for work, until he knocked on the door. He knew if he wanted to work, he would have to get off the house, and being a CEO he had work to do.

"Hey" She said smiling Mason sitting on her lap now playing.

He is so good with her, why did she have to be only 18, where was she 3 years ago, although he wouldn't have changed having Mason for anything.

"Hey I actually have to head to the office for a bit. I'll be back early afternoon, maybe spend some time with Mason and you can have afternoon off." He and he nodded.

"How about I see when you get back but have a goody day" She said smiling.

"Thanks and hey little man" He said getting to his knees in front of her. If Mason wasn't between them she would be so turned on. "Love you and see you later" He said and Mitchie watched and he leant in kissing Mason's cheek. "Bye you two" he says and stands up walking out of the room.

Mitchie was in awe and she watched Mason stand up reaching out his arms walking very slowly taking a few steps. He wanted his daddy, and he walking. OH MY GOD HE IS WALKING. She couldn't stop as she let out a scream.

"SHANE!" She called but it was more like a scream.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart stopping, what was wrong. She heard his feet pounding up the stairs and he was racing up with him, was Mason okay? Oh god nothing could happen. He said and when he got to the door he again stopped. His little boy had his arms stretched out and was slowly walking and smiled seeing Shane there. Mitchie was smiling, a huge smile on her face and wonder in her eyes. His first steps.

"Oh Mason" Shane said and she watched in awe as Shane went to his knees spreading his arms out so Mason go walk to them. Mitchie couldn't help but notice the tears glistening in his eyes, happy tears. She was amazed how Shane looked. He was smiling, waiting for Mason to reach him, he was so vulnerable with Mason, it was amazing, his look was so soft and she almost wished it was because of her.

"Mason" Shane said wrapping his strong arms around the little boys pulling him into a hug. Mason smiled burying his head into his daddy's chest. This was the cutest seen she has ever seen.

"You two are adorable, any way I can take a picture" Mitchie asked blushing slightly "Remember the moment?"

"Of course go for it, Mason Smile" Shane said and he did turning towards Mitchie as she took a picture with her phone, Shane and Mason shinning huge.

"Perfect." She said putting her phone away. "Do you have to be going?" She asked and he smiled.

"I am not going anywhere when I know my little boy has started walking. I was going to spend the afternoon with him and well you if you wanted, so I will just start now."

"Don't be silly I don't want to intrude. This is your precious time with Mason, I'm sure I can find something to do for the day" She said and he smiled.

"Well if you want to do join us don't hesitate." He said smiling.

"I won't how about I make us some lunch later and I had started marinating chicken yesterday for fried chicken tonight sound good?"

"Amazing, thank you Mitchie" He said smiling and she smiles. She would enjoy a few hours off during the day.

"Alright well I will see both of you later" She says leaning down her hair brushing his face as she kisses Mason's cheek, where Shane's lips touched just moments before. Her teasing was almost affecting herself and saw Shane tense just a little. She knew he enjoyed her hair brushing his face, another point for Mitchie.

She sauntered out of the room swinging her hips a little feeling his eyes on her. She cleaned Mason's nursery and then went downstairs. She decided to enjoy some TV so flopped onto the couch turning it on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a piece or something red stuck in between the cushions. She reached and pulled it out,

"Oh god" She says letting drop from her hand. It was a lacy fire red thong. She had one similar but she never had it taken off in this house, by someone else's hands other than hers, let alone on the couch. Maybe Shane got lucky and she felt a little bit of jealousy, but good for him.

She found herself looking at it and noticed a brown stain on the band. She had one on hers, almost the same spot where she had dropped her curling iron once catching it against her hips, the iron burning the fabric. She looked at the mark and realized that it was in fact hers.

What was he doing with it? Did he search her drawers? Did he like her skimpy little underwear, did he think about her at times, maybe sexually? She shook her head but she knew it was probably true, she thought about him, no doubt about that.

She watched TV for a bit then walked to her room tossing the garment into the hamper then went to the kitchen deciding to make her famous tomato cheesy macaroni for lunch.

It was now 7:30 and she was just finishing eating across from Shane. They talked a lot about Mason and she was happy with a relaxing afternoon. He seemed really happy so she wanted to ask him something?

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch" He says smiling.

"I was wondering if my best friend could maybe spend the weekend here with me. She is heading off to college unlike me and she wants to hang out and if I go home I will have to work on the farm and same with her at her place. You don't have to say yes, just though I would ask" I said rambling a little then blushing when I finally stopped.

"That's fine Mitchie, she is welcome just respect the normal rules, that's fine" He said smiling and she smiled back.

"Thank you, I am going to go call her I am done. Are you good here?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah"

"Alright thank you again" She said walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He knew what she was doing and wasted no time turning his head her lips touching his. He felt electric pressing his lips harder onto hers and she kisses back. Smiling into the kiss he takes her waist pulling her closer and she smiles giggling. She wanted more.

That is when she wasted no time sitting on his lap her legs straddling him. She smiled running her hands through his hair his hands playing at the hem of her top. His fingers were burning her skin and she loved it. Her body was on fire, more than with Craig; right now was all about Shane.

The kiss kept getting deepened and hotter as she felt his tongue brush her lips and didn't hesitate to allow him entrance, their tongues in a fiery battle. This was so hot.

"Shane" She moans into his mouth and her hands slips to his hips and start sliding up his shirt, she didn't; want to stop, it was too much to resist anymore. She loved the physical contact, she needed it, she would beg for it.

"Mitchie" She heard his voice. "Mitchie are you okay?" She heard Shane and her eyes flew open and she was standing in front of him. Oh my god that was a day dream right in front of him. Did she even kiss his cheek or was that dreaming too.

"Sorry I zoned out." She said

"You kissed my cheek than just froze, are you sure you are okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah of course, I'm just going grab a class of water and go to my room." She said smiling, or a really cold shower, she thought to herself. She was feeling a little hot at the moment.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow" He said smiling and she nodded. She was still into the teasing mode. Wanted him a little squirmy as she was doing her best not to. She walks to the door frame then turns back.

"Oh Shane" She says and he looks up at her

"Yeah"

"If you ever want a lacy thong just ask, I have plenty" She said and saw his face pale a little and winks sauntering away. Oh this was way too fun. She didn't know if she would be able to stop, he was too easy to tease.

It was finally Friday and she was really anxious to hang out with Jen for the weekend. She was coming over at 6:30 when Shane would be with Mason, so she would be with Mason, all day like usual.

The rest of the week had been the same. A lot of teasing Shane, using the nanny cams and her clothes to her advantage and using little words and gestures at dinner that was not to forward. She saw reactions on his face and it was all worth it.

Wednesday night around 10:00 was the best and she wasn't even trying. She was wearing booty shorts and a short sleeve sweater that was cropped. It rested on her shoulder flowing off her body stopping just above her belly button and had the words wild thing splashed in zebra print, the sweater green. She was ready for bed but wanted cereal and Milk and forgot she hadn't written it on the list on Monday and had finished the rest the night before.

She had walking into the kitchen to the TV and getting milk. She walked over to the cupboard seeing if he had certain type of cereals. She noticed the cereals but she also found a container of chocolate fudge icing and deciding she wanted some of that instead.

She had removed it, opened it and just took some with her finger. She put it back in without messing up her finger then stuck it her mouth turning around licking the icing off and stopped in her tracks, Shane there staring at her finger in her mouth his eyes wide. She smirked, without trying she had done it again.

"Sorry I was hungry" She said removing her finger from her mouth clear of icing. "Goodnight" She said and walked over grabbing her glass of milk and walked back to her "house" but not before feeling his eyes trailing her body, he had done it again.

She laughed remembering that memory while watching Mason play. It was 5:30 and they were playing after his dinner. He was getting sleepy but she was happy because soon Jen would be here and she would have a fun girl's weekend.

Teasing Shane more would have to wait until Monday, but she didn't mind. She loved Jen and they could play arcade games go swimming and Jen knew she wanted details about Craig, so that was going to be her weekend. Some girl time would too her well, sometime all the testosterone in this house. Not that she minded, got a little too much to handle, especially the sexy Shane always being here.

Mason curled up in her lap after walking over as he had been walking a lot and had gotten really good at it and she knew Shane was a proud daddy. She smiled getting Mason's favorite Dr. Seuss's book and started reading keeping awake for his daddy time.

It was just before 6 when she heard the door and knew Shane was back. He came up and she smiled seeing him walk in the play room, Mason sucking on his thumb.

"Hi Shane, I think he is ready for his bottle and I am sure he is happy to see his daddy, just a little preoccupied with his thumb" She said and Shane chuckled.

"HI and I have no doubt" He smiled walking in and sitting on the couch beside her.

"Here you can have your daddy mason time" She said handing him the little boy smiling.

"Thanks I will get him his bottle in a minute, you doing anything tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, my friend his coming over, that is still okay right?" She asked suddenly worried.

"Right, yeah that's fun, I hope you two girls have fun." He said smiling and she stood up.

"In this house, not having fun is impossible. I'm sure I will see you around" She said smiling kissing Mason's forehead then winks leaving. She walked downstairs and goes to her "house" seeing all the chips and stuff she bought last night and the Cosmo magazines. She was ready for a girl's weekend with Jen and this would be a fun weekend.

She walked into the main house it being 6:25 waiting for Jen. She had just sat down on the couch when the bell rang. She ran to the door opening it. Jen was here, let the weekend begin.

**A/N: alright so chapter 9, and we quite enjoyed this chapter. Some spicy Smitchie moments, which had been lacking but I hope this helped make up for some of it. Next week, we have chapter 10 ready but warning it is very spicy with some sexual content and context so you have already been warned. We would love to hear your thoughts, so leave us a review, we hope you all enjoyed it.**

**You can follow us on twitter, Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	10. Chapter 10

Ageless Love

Chapter 10

"Jen, you are here" Mitchie said smiling giving her friend a hug, with a rolling suitcase placed beside her.  
"Mitchie this place his huge, you have got to be kidding" She said stepping in inside as Mitchie had stepped to the side opening the door wide.  
"Wait until I show you around, you won't believe it. Also we will be using the arcade he has. It's bigger than the one downtown." She said smiling. She was so excited for a girl's weekend with Jen. It has been a while.  
"I want to meet him, your boss, the guy who can afford this place." Jen said as Mitchie rolled her eyes and started towards her living quarters, not that she blamed Jen, Shane was sexier than any other man in town, even Craig.  
"You'll eventually see him, this is his house. Just be warned once you see him you won't stop looking for him at every turn, he is sexy, even more so than Craig and even you can admit that his saying something." She said giggling a little just thinking of the gorgeous man upstairs.  
"Where are you taking me," Jen said, looking around, walking past the stairs, where she thought that Mitchie's room would be, or at least the second floor  
"Well, I don't really have a room, per say" she said, stopping in front of the door.  
"He makes you live outside!" she said, eyes wide.  
Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Get real Jen, I get the guest house" She says opening the door revealing the living room and kitchen and the stairs leasing upstairs.

"This is like the size of my house" Jen said gasping, "Mitchie you are like living the dream".  
"Yup you could say that, wait until you see what I live with though" Mitchie said winking flopping down on the couch, she had become very comfortable and familiar with.  
"Please say he needs another nanny." She says in a mock pleading tone, it was nice to make Jen feel jealous, usually it was other way around when it came to luxuries, Mitchie was the one with the confidence though, Jen wish she had.  
"I will never leave, plus the little boy already stole my heart, so it would have to be a fight to the death." She said all seriousness then laughed with Jen.  
"That might end up happening, although I love you a little much to kill you, anyways let's get food I am starving"  
"Aren't you always "starving"?" Mitchie asked getting up.  
"Hey, I'm a growing girl that needs food! Plus food tastes so good."  
Mitchie laughed and open the door, leading Jen towards the kitchen where the lights were turned off. She went into the kitchen and turned on the lights and started opening the kitchen fridge and pulling out the leftovers. She noticed Jen gawking at all the appliances and stuff of the kitchen, well it was Mitchie's dream and she knew Jen liked to cook occasionally.  
"You want to eat outside?" Mitchie asked, opening up the containers and placing them in the microwave, before turning back to Jen.  
"Is it nice outside?"  
"There's a pool outside, BBQ pit, name if he has it."  
"I love swimming but I need a swimsuit," she said bouncing up on her feet.  
"In my room up the stairs, first top drawer, there are a few bikinis. Take one, and leave my green one out I'll join you." she said, as the microwave dinged. Jen walked out looking for the door as Mitchie starts fixing up plates.

"MITCHIE THERE ARE TOO MANY DOORS HERE! I can't find anything" She heard Ken say and could help but laugh at her friend, how she missed her.  
"The one on the left," She said when she heard it open..  
"Finally!" Jen yelled loudly, before she again heard the door closing and Mitchie let out another laugh.

Mitchie had plated with the food on it and heard footsteps coming closer. Thinking that it was Jen, she turned around and hit a hard surface, causing all of the food in her hands to fall on the floor, dropping the plate food and glass going everywhere, including Shane's feet.

"I am so sorry!" She said looking at their feet, a few cuts on hers, but blood pooling a bit on Shane's foot, he always made her clumsy, again no difference, she was so embarrassed as heat flooded her cheeks.

"Mitchie it's alright, but are you okay" he said grabbing her shoulder gently making her face him.

"Yeah, I just need to find a way to not step on these shards," she said looking around, that was hopeless.

In a swift movement she was scooped up in his arms, as he tried to move them out of the mess carefully stepping around the glass. She noticed that Jen was coming out of the room in just a bikini. She stopped at the thresh hold, her mouth agape clearly staying and the shirtless eyes candy, who was carrying Mitchie against in chest, a towel casually slung over his shoulder. When Shane put her down, Jen immediately came up to Mitchie's side in a hot pink bikini.

"What happened?" She asked her voice a little squeaky.

"Oh, Shane, this is Jen. Jen this is Shane, Mason's father." She introduced both of them as they shook hands.

"Oh god I need the first aid kiss, I mean kit for your feet." Mitchie stumbled her words and ran off before Shane could even respond.

"Wow she is actually nervous." realizing that she shouldn't have said that she changed the subject quickly. "What did she do?" Jen asked, still having no idea why Mitchie's shirtless boss carried her out of the kitchen, although Jen would do it purposely, she wasn't kidding he was down-right yummy.

"I think I scared her when I walked into the kitchen, she turned running into me dropping plate of foot near our feet which caused this." Shane said, explaining what he think happened, why did Mitchie have to have a friend over, he could've been her prince, kiss the damsel in distress, how he had wanted to kiss her for so long. He still had no idea what exactly happened except that his feet were bloody and he wouldn't be able to go into the pool like he had planned on if his feet were all bandaged up.

"So, she dropped my food," Jen asked him, looking as if she was a five year old who had dropped her ice cream on the side of the road. She was actually really hungry.

"I guess so," he said, looking at his foot, which was still bleeding, and wished Mitchie back, so this chick would stop staring at him, he was hot, he got it but honestly get real, Mitchie at least tried to hide it.

Mitchie came running down the stairs at a fast speed. She made it to where Shane was sitting on the couch and began tending his foot. It felt awkward for the both of them, it was better when they were alone, but they both cooperated with each other. Mitchie ended up putting a minimal amount of waterproof bandages, and got every bit of blood cleaned up off his feet before going back into the kitchen to view the mess. There was fried chicken and glass all over the kitchen, that sucks.

She was stepping in before Shane came and stopped her. "Call the maid, and tell her to clean it," he said.

"But—" she began, before getting a look from Shane that told her to call the maid and have fun.

"Okay, we were going to go out to the pool, so after I call the maid, we'll go,"

"I was heading out there too, but I guess that I'll let you two have fun,"

Actually he really much wanted to be outside, with Mitchie, who he knew was going to be wearing a bikini. If he was with her, and she was wearing a string bikini, he would have made sure that the strings would be off the minute that she got in with him.

"Alright" she said remembering the day there were in the pool, sadly that wouldn't be happening, but then again it was her weekend with Jen, but he was just so god damn sexy when he was dripping wet, Mitchie had to leave before she got turned on thinking about it, although it was a bit too late.

He trudged upstairs to his bedroom, and pulled on a shirt. After he grabbed a beer from his mini fridge and sat outside in the secluded balcony that was off his room. He saw the pool perfectly, but they wouldn't be able to see him. He smiles noticing what exactly she was wearing. A dark green, green his favorite color, string bikini that was skimpy, just covered what was absolutely necessary and he so wished Jen wasn't there that bikini would be off already. She looked amazing in his favorite color this was going to be fun.

Smirking, he tilted the beer bottle towards his mouth, letting the night begin as he could just hear their conversation

…

"You told me he was good looking, but he is drop dead gorgeous, you are still with Craig, when he is dripping sex all over you every day." Jen said as soon as she heard the door upstairs close.

"I never thought that you would have to meet him and you would've let it slip, to my Craig or my parents that I was living with a 27 year old single made, who you are right about does drip sex, but not all over me.

"First, I would never, second, he was checking you out however I think it's a good thing that you're in a relationship, and I'm still single to mingle, I might have to make my moves on him tomorrow," Jen said.

"He has a kid,"

"That matter's why?"

"He's thirty,"

"Your point?"

"You'll be the talk of the town," Mitchie said. It was a small town, a word of this relationship would give the town a lot to gossip about, and if it would be, she wanted it to be here, she saw him first.

"I don't care,"

"But then you'll be known as Mommy, at the age of 20, and no hooking up at college parties,"

"Damn it, you got me there. I wouldn't have minded eloping if I had thought of that, and you are okay with being a mommy?"

"I always have wanted to be one, but more to a child I bore for 9 months, but Mason hadstruly stolen my heart."

"But I'm still single,"

"I got the two hot ones, and they both fawn over me, if I may say, I have the better deal in this situation."

"Lucky bitch!"

…

He heard the knocking on his door. It was loud and sharp. He knew exactly who it was knocking on the door at this time. He padded to the door smirking with his bare feet and only plaid pyjama pants hanging off his amazing hip bones.

"Mason's asleep, and he got his bottle he won't wake up," she said, a smirk equally matching his planted on her face.

"Is that so?" he asked, pulling her close to his naked chest.

Mitchie just nodded, while drawing patterns on his chest. "I could be quiet," she said, suggestively.

"I know, but I could have you screaming my name the whole night if I wanted to," he said.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, but you should've got sound proof walls we all know you can afford it, although Mason sleeps like a log, screaming could definitely be an option." she said, roughly grabbing a fistful of his hair, and bringing his head towards her to catch his lips in a rough kiss. He would never get used to it but he was so infatuated with his 18 years old play thing, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

His hands reached under her shirt, rubbing her sides, with one hand moving up to cup her breast that was enclosed inside her bra. Her moans made him more excited as he kicked the door closed with his legs lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist their lips together until he tossed off her shirt, leaving her in only a lacy bra, which wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

Soon his back hit the bad and she was straddling him leaning down kissing him, her long her running along his chest, tickling him which was just turning him on. She could clearly feel him pressing against her thigh. He reached around and was just about to unclasp her bra his eyes flew open.

…

He woke up, god that was one sexy amazing dream he never wanted to stop. He was soaking wet as it must've started raining well he was having the best dream ever. His bottle of beer, was empty, tipped on the floor. He got up groaning, noticing the strain in his pants, and made his way towards his bed, neglecting the throbbing. He still had a while till Mason woke up, and he wasn't sure how he'd be able to react when he saw Mitchie, or if he would be able to refrain himself from grabbing her by the hips and having her moan his name over and over again, just like it was in his dream. He was very uncomfortable and begged for his body to relax, he rather take care of it, but just didn't want to, she rather Mitchie do it. Finally after his whole bodyrelax it still took him a while to go to sleep. But this time, he was able to peacefully sleep, no sexy dream interrupting him.

…

She was downstairs in the kitchen, making herself breakfast, when she heard the bell ringing. It was the mailman, she knew it. They would have her package today. She quickly wiped her hands, and began walking towards the door, too quickly, without getting a weird look from the mailman or Shane, go to her room, and try out her new toy! The sexual frustration had just been getting to be too much.

But by the time she got to the door, the door was closed. She saw the security guards that were always at the gate and the door holding the main.

"This is for you Miss. Torres" The one named Andrew said passing it to her and she froze after taking it.

"Why is it open?" She said and he grimaces a little, that did not go unnoticed.

"All mail is expected and recorded, for safety reasons, Mr. Gray's orders, no exception" He said an angry boiled up.

"How dare you open my package? What I get is none of your fucking business especially this, that is an invasion of PRIVACY" She said her voice raising rapidly.

"What is going on" Shane asked as he made his way into the foyer after hearing Mitchie's voice loud.

"They opened my private package!" She said turning to him.

"They expect the mail, for no harmful items"

"I don't care it was private."

"It couldn't be bad what was in it?" he asked now curious and blush covered her face, okay maybe it was private.

"None of your concern" She spoke, this wasn't happening.

"Andrew" Shane said and she watched as Andrew walked over to Shane whispers into his ear.

"Self-pleasuring device sir" Shane got whispered in his hear and he was turned-on, she pleasures herself, oh this would be fun. A huge smile came to his face.

"That is all Andrew thank you" Shane said and waited until the guard was away and turned to Mitchie. "Come to my office Mitchie" He said turning away and she sighed reluctantly following him, the package in her hands was she getting fired, could he fire her for this.

He sat down in the chair behind his dress, trying to not show too much joy in this. He had a good idea it was because of him, this purchase came to her, did she really think she needed that piece or rubber or silicone, he was all man, and a two minute walk away, daily and nightly.

"So Mitchie…" He started but she interrupted him.

"Am I being fired?" she blurted out. If she was, she would be devastated she already loved Mason as if he was her own, and wanted this to be a constant for a while to come, she was getting used to it, and seeing Shane every day, that was a plus.

"No. I wouldn't fire you for wanting some, for a lack of a better word, release." he said in a sexy sultry voice and she was so turned on at jus this voice, god this was embarrassing though.

"Then why am I in your office?" she asked confused.

"Actually, knowing exactly what you purchased I am actually quite offended" He said and she gaped at him. She expected anything but that, he was jealous of a toy?

"You are?"

"Yeah, if you wanted pleasure, you could've just asked." He said and she stumbled for words.

"It is kind of a private situation"

"Well we are both attractive, we both know it, I would be more than happy to oblige to any requests in those areas you would suggest. It's been since before Mason and all my fantasies involve you, there would be no hesitation or decline son my behalf."

She was trying her best not to squirm but him saying flat-out he wanted her got her totally turned on, he better be careful or she would be across that desk in a second or less. He was tempting her and it was working.

"That's very kind but…"

"No but's I'm all yours" He said standing up and she watched with wide eyes as he quickly undid the simple button of his jeans. She was squirming wanting friction between her legs when she felt her body get soaked.

…

"MITCHIE!" she heard Jen yelling.

"Why am I wet?" Mitchie asked her friend bolting up right, trying to calm her breathing from her dream. Why was that a dream?

"You had an open water bottle with you while you were sleeping. Which wasn't smart but it must have tipped, when you started squirming, insanely mind you, in your bed. What happened bad dream?

Good dream. She liked her dream, and if it wasn't for the water that she was currently drenched in, she would have been able to dream what Shane would have done to her and really, really enjoyed it.

"You could say that,"

"Well, go to sleep, it's like 4 in the morning," Jen said, and then turned over on the air matress that was by the foot of Mitchie's bed.

Mitchie just took of her shirt and flung it away from her, which was sweaty from her hot dream, just going to sleep in her bra, feeling too lazy to change, especially after what she dreamed, she wanted it to continue.

…

Shane heard Mason's crying from the baby monitor. Time for a whole new day, he said to himself. He got up, feeling nothing stirring in his pants. Good. He thought to himself. There was no need to get worked up for something that was only going to happen in his dreams, unfortunately. He trudged out of his bed, hearing the water running downstairs meaning that Mitchie and her friend were up.

He and Mason went through their usual routine and Shane put mason down in his crib, as he was still drinking his bottle and Shane quickly ran back to his room to get changed. He pulled on a shirt leaving his pajama pants, there was no reason to get changed into nice pants today.

Mitchie was up and as Jen was having a shower she was putting in a load of laundry. She went to the cupboard noticing there was no more laundry soap, and she had forgotten to write it down. She groaned grabbing the little cup she used and made her way upstairs and into the cupboard where she did all Mason's laundry.

Shane walked out and saw Mitchie leaning over in the cupboard getting laundry soap? He couldn't help himself but stop and admire the view. It was only a few seconds before she closed the door and turned around running into him and letting out a squeal before she falls ontop of him the soap covering both of them.

This was helping neither of them, both their dreams coming to their minds and she was up in a matter of seconds.

"I am so sorry I ran out of soap, forgot to write it down and sorry" She said flustered, her cheeks pink, and still wanted to be on top of him.

"It's fine" Shane said standing up brushing himself off. "We will smell lemony fresh" he said smiling knowing he still made her nervous, point for him.

"Yeah, sorry again, I can vacuum is up for you "She offered.

"Don't be silly, get the amount you need and go have fun with your friend" he said smiling and she smiled back.

"Thanks" She said and got more soap as he watched then happily watched as she walked down the stairs, not knowing she was purposely swinging her a hips a little more than normal.

It was only Saturday and so far so much had happened this weekend, what else would happen next?

**A/N: So here is chapter 10, as promised and pretty early today. This is a good chapter, the lust is definitely coming through, and showing each or them that they want the other, finally they finally realize it, but do they want to fight it. The next one should be up next week. Summer has been super busy but we our doing our best. I hope you enjoy this chapter, some hot Smitchie moments were in this, well wishful Smitchie moments. Thanks for all the reviews we keep getting and everything, we are so glad you are enjoying it and hope you continue to. It's getting there, we just have to be patient!**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys, here it is enjoy, its a pretty big moment, we have all been waiting for!**

Ageless Love

Chapter 11

It had been two months since Mitchie began working at Shane's. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world for the summer she had been having, better than any had been on the farm. She was falling in love with an attractive farmer's son in town, and lusting after her 27 year old boss, who was definitely lusting for her and had her heart stolen by a year old Mason.

The last month has been quite eventful. There had been no touching or anything between Mitchie and Shane, however their dreams became more and more intense as the days and week went by.

The teasing hadn't stopped either. However, Shane was getting a lot better at it, definitely competing now. She didn't always have the upper hand but she did still have the nanny cams that he didn't knew she knew about, and she played to them for his viewing pleasure. He was smart though and kept leaving her wanting more just at the right moment, the teasing was undeniably even.

It was Thursday and Shane was coming home around 4. Mitchie was going to head home and ride Hercules for a bit since she had really missed her horse and was excited to do so. Most weekends she stayed here or hung out with Jen, who kept encouraging Mitchie to sleep with Shane, but she wasn't a cheater and he was nine-years-older than her. That was a strict no.

After, she was planning on heading to Craig's for the night. She hadn't spent a night with him for a long time, and with all the sexual frustration at Shane's she could use a release. It felt wrong sometimes thinking about Shane then sleeping with Craig, but she was falling for him and it's wasn't like she moaned out Shane's name. That would be horrible although in her dreams his name sounded amazing from her lips.

It was nearing 4 and Shane was due home any minute. Mitchie walked down to her room and a packed a quick bag. She placed the monitor on her dresser so she could hear if Mason needed her.

She finished zipping up her bag and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water hearing Shane come through the door, alongside her iPhone ringing. Seeing it was her dad she happily picked up.

"Hi daddy" She said

"Hey darling, you still coming to ride Hercules tonight?"

"Of course, I cannot wait to see him again. I love him, you know that. I hope he misses me as much as I do him." She said and his dad laughed.

"He has, Mystique needs a run so I thought I'd saddle up with you and we could ride together, you haven't been here much so thought it'd be fun!"

"Love to ride with you and Herc. I am gunna be off as in a few minutes so tell him I will be there soon and love you" She said excited to ride her horse beside her dad.

"Love you too sweetie see you soon"

"Bye" She said hanging up and looked up to see Shane leaning against the door frame watching her.

"What?" She said taking a sip of her water knowing she can leave, she wants to ride Hercules, she has been excited all day.

"Who is this Herc?" He asked and she rolled her eyes wanting to laugh. He was jealous of her horse.

"Does that really matter? Look Mason is fast asleep he should be up soon the monitor is there. Everything else is done the last load is in the dryer I will fold and put away in the morning. You said yesterday I could leave when you got home so I will talk to you later. Have a good night Mr. Gray" She said in a sexy voice kissing his cheek then going to grab her bag.

She hops in her mom's truck her dad had let her keep. She had been saving her money to be able to buy her own and she was getting close with the amount Shane was giving her, so she would soon be able to leave it back at home.

She went into the house grabbing her riding gear when she got there than headed to the barn where her dad was starting saddle up Herc and Mystique already was. "Hey daddy" She said kissing his cheek then finished saddling Herc up. She was very excited. She then pulled out her phone that she had bought last week. The new iPhone and she loved it.

"Daddy could you take a picture of me and herc?" She asked getting on Herc and leaning so her head was against his mane her hair falling down his neck too, her helmet not on yet. She smiled huge and her dad took a picture. She didn't have one of her and Herc.

"Thanks" She said getting her phone back than had a good idea. She attached the picture to a text to Shane and typed a message sending it.

_Meet Herc, jealous much? :P_

She put her helmet on and was just about ready when her phone buzzed and she quickly checked it and smiles at his reply, oh he wanted it?

**Isn't the saying save a horse and ride a cowboy?**

_Put on a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat, and then we can talk about that ;)_

She sent knowing he would love it then turned off her phone putting it away. She will let him enjoy that for the night, because he certainly deserved. He would be sexy as a cowboy, damn hormones. Well she was never against a little roe play, but then again she was with CRAIG.

She went riding with her dad for a long time just walking the horses than letting them gallop around, and she knew she would come back more often, she really missed it. She was having a good time and many good talks with her dad he was over the job thing. She almost brought up that Mason's dad, Shane, was only in the picture, but she was on good terms, and didn't feel it was really the right time to bring that up, she didn't want to rock the boat when everything was going good.

After riding they went back since it was getting close to dinner time. She was joining her dad and mom. They brought the horses in and she spent time brushing Herc down and feeding him carrots before her and her dad closed up the barn and went inside. She grabbed her bag from the truck and grabbed a quick shower getting dressed in a pair of black tights and a pink top that went down to her thighs.

She then had fried chicken with her parent's which was amazing. She had made it pretty good at Shane's but there was something about her mom's cooking the made it better. After dinner she said bye to her parents then got in the truck and headed to Craig's.

She parked behind the barn like usual so Matt wouldn't rat her out to either of their parents, and they wouldn't notice. She made my way into the barn which was dark except for the light coming from the loft and made her way upstairs.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Seeing Craig sitting on a picnic blanket with a couple of candles and dessert laid out. She was suddenly very happy she didn't have dessert at her parents. That would have not been could, she was already full enough.

"Thought it would be romantic" He said smiling.

"Very, do you mind if I just quickly check my phone, then I will be all yours" I asked and he nodded.

"Course babe"

I checked to see a message from Shane and a picture from him. I opened the picture message and tried not to laugh. He was in a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat, Oh my god, he was sexy but looked hilarious. The message said,

'**I have many things in this closet of mine, YEE HAW!'**

The next message was more serious.

**Hey Mitch, my mom is coming up tomorrow to watch Mason for the night, since I have this gala. My assistant baled, I was hoping maybe you would accompany me as my date?**

His date? He wanted her to be his date? Could she really say yes to that, well maybe? She doubted anyone she knew would be there and it's not like they were sleeping together or kissing or anything, plus dressing up could be fun, she doesn't do it that often in a dress and all.

_Sure,only if a friend could come over Saturday for the night , since your stealing me tomorrow?_

**Or course**

_Well Night Shane, see you tomorrow bright and early;) sweet cowboy dreams, remember save a horse ride a cowboy, YEE HAW!_

She couldn't help it then turned off her phone tossing it in her bag and onto the floor then walking over to Craig sitting down beside him leaning in giving him a kiss he doesn't hesitate to return.

"Hey you" She said smiling and he smiled back.

"Hey I missed you this week, so what are we doing this weekend?" He asked and I smiled.

"I have plans tomorrow night but Saturday thinking you come by my job, stay the night with me. My boss said it was fine so we can be all alone in my guest house, have full access to and arcade, pool, and hot tub" She said sexily thinking about just how much fun that is.

"Then that is what we are doing this weekend especially that hot tub" He said winking kissing me again.

We kept talking and eating the cake had gotten us. Strawberry and cream and it was so good, we fed most of it to each other and it was just all cute and romantic. We just stayed on the blanket and laid down cuddling no physicality there and it was amazing and so comfortable. She knew it was right with Craig, because it was never just physical.

"I have this song I want you to listen to" He said and she smiled

"I'd love to" She said and he reached for his iPod which was near him and he found a song and pressed play. She smiled at the familiar tune and she smiled looking at him and he watching her as it played.

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin' round_

I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the Farmer's Daughter

She was just gettin' home from Panama City  
She was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that I would sure love my job  
As the days got shorter our talks got longer  
The kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger,  
So we'd hop in the truck and get all tagled up  
Every chance we got,

We were down by the river all night long  
When the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin' my butt to work  
With the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
With that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
I fell in love with the Farmer's Daughter

We got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
And that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
So I cool off in the creek  
And she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and she's on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
And just when I think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the Farmer's Daughter  
Yeah the Farmer's Daughter

"I love that song" She said smiling.

"I think of it as our song, it's a little off but I think most of it is exactly right." He said and she smiled at him with a small giggle, it was adorable.

"But he fell in love with her?"

"Well than that is even more perfect, because I am falling for the farmer's daughter" He said leaning in kissing her and she kissed back the biggest smile on her face. So he was falling do, her whole heart was fluttering.

"Well I am falling a farmer's son" She said smiling rolling so she was on top of him kissing him. She fully wanted to make love to Craig now, no-one else eon her mind, just him and the love they were both feeling.

"Mitch" He said into the kiss then moving to her neck.

"Make love to me" She whispering kissing his hair, and in a couple of moments they were both lost to the world in the darkness of the night and their burning love and passion. She had never felt so loved and she never wanted it to end.

She curled up with him in bed after a steamy, shared shower and happily fell asleep in the arms of the boy she was falling madly in love with and she had a lot of passion for him tonight and was hoping that would last, because for there to be lasting love, there have to be a touch of lust as well, of desire and she had a lot of that, but it wasn't all for Craig now a days. She was hoping that it wouldn't prove to be a problem.

It was now Friday morning around 6:00 and Mitchie was just stepping out of Craig's shower wrapping a towel around her body and walking back into the loft where he was still just sitting on his bed waking up. She was used to being up early, him not so much.

"Hey babe" She said walking over placing a kiss on his lips before he pulled her back onto the bed kissing her, the towel now very loosely around her body.

"Morning hun, you should know, not many guys can resist you all soaking wet and in a towel?" He asked rubbing her sides through the towel kissing her and she pulled back.

"But I work in an hour and can't be late, plus we will have all tomorrow afternoon and night, and the shower is big enough for two" She said kissing him and rolling off the bed still clutching the towel to her body.

"Fine" He said in a sad pout that she quickly kissed off his lips before grabbing his clothes and going into his bathroom changing. She came out in skinny jeans and a simple plaid shirt over a white tank top.

"Bye love" She said grabbing her bag. "I will text you the address tomorrow"

"Bye gorgeous" He said smiling as she headed to her truck and to Shane's for the day. She was hiding her anxiousness but she was very excited for tonight, the date with Shane, if that's what she could call it. She knew nothing could happen but it didn't mean she could spend a nice night out with him.

She arrived at 6:45 and made her way upstairs to Mason's Nursery where Mason was still in his crib fast asleep. Maybe he was tired. Mitchie started cleaning up some laundry to put in a load to start of the day.

"Hey, you back already?" She heard and turned to see shirtless Shane leaning against the wall watching her. He always did that and she liked it but it wasn't helping her excitement, how would he look at her when she was all dressed up.

"Yeah I am a few minutes early but Mason is still fast asleep, he must have been tired." She said smiling at Shane closing the door for the laundry facilities.

"Yeah he didn't go down that easy last night. So are you still good for tonight, the gala?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah excited about it, what time do we leave?' She asked

"The car arrives at 6. My mom however is arriving at noon and will be watching Mason so you will have time do get ready. A dress and matching shoes are in you room. They were delivered last night along with jewelry."

"You didn't have to do that Shane" She said and he smiled.

"It's a pleasure, don't you worry and you will look amazing in it. But I have to go because I have some things that need to be done before tonight. I'll get dressed and go in but I'll see you and Mason later" he said smiling and making his way back to his room to get ready and she walked into Mason's play room and cleaned with the monitor on waiting for Mason to get up and start their day.

It was now 4:30 and Mitchie was in a towel in her bathroom working on her hair and make-up. The rest of the day was pretty good. She had fun with Mason and had just finished preparing lunch for both of them when Shane's mom arrived. She introduced herself and was very nice. Her name was Mary but she just called her Mrs. Gray.

She had made homemade tomato cheesy macaroni and they all had a bowl together. Mitchie fed Mason but after they were all done she took Mason to get him ready for his nap so Mitchie could start getting ready. She was thankful as it would probably take her a while. Mitchie quickly rinsed the dished and popped them in the dishwasher than made her way to her 'house' to get ready.

She had a quick nap though and got up at 2:30. She made her way to closet seeing the garment bag for the dress and unzipped it gasping. It was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. She smiled seeing the matching heels that had been below it.

She then walked to the bathroom and decided to start getting ready, she was already really excited for this.

She finished applying make-up. She had on natural brown eye shadow will black eye-liner and mascara which really brought out her eyes. She applied a slight blush to her cheeks and a red lipstick.

She then started working on her hair. Her hair was naturally wavy so she used a curling iron to just make her a little more wavy with lose curls letting her hair fall down her back. She smiled satisfied with that then made her way over to her closet. She was nervous for tonight a little bit but also excited, a date with Shane was amazing, no that it led anywhere but still.

She slipped on her panties and a backless bra then the dress. The dress was a midnight black as she stepped into it. It was a halter top as she tied the strings around her neck. The dress fitted her down to her hips showing a perfect hourglass figure until it flowed out and down to her knees. It wasn't too old for her she looked amazing. He was good at this. A little cleavage was showing, but she couldn't help it, all women had breasts after all.

It was so simple yet to her it was so gorgeous. There was always something about little black dresser. The dress was backless to her waist where the front met and covered the rest of her back. She felt gorgeous and very elegant.

She walked over to her desk to get her jewelry where she found a box open with a necklace and earrings. God she was spoiled. She saw the gorgeous silver tear drop necklace that she fastened around her neck along with the matching earrings.

She walked over looking into her mirror. It was almost 6 and she was going to have to leave soon. She smiled slipping on her heels and grabbing a black clutch she had slipping her phone, a couple dollars and her keys into it. It was always better to have your own set of keys.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and she made her way down and opened the door to see Shane standing there in an amazing suit. His hair was the usual raven black mess which was always gorgeous. He was in dress pants and dress shoes, both black. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black tie and black sports coast. She noticed there was silver cuff links on his shirt. He was so handsome.

"Wow" was all he breathed taking her in. "You look amazing Mitchie. Hope you find everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah they are perfect, thank you. It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, and its still so simple. Alongside that, if I may say so Shane you look very handsome" She said hiding the slight blush from her cheeks, due to his compliments.

"I have one more thing. This is my mom's it's a Gray tradition to hand it down to the woman they fall in love with. However, it would perfectly match your earrings and necklace, I was hoping you would wear it, but I do need it back." He said holding out a box with a gorgeous bracelet placed upon it.

"Wow Shane that is gorgeous, but I shouldn't"

"You're just borrowing it." He said removing it slowly "Hold out your wrist" He said and she didn't want to argue so she did and he fastened it around her wrist. Electric jolts shooting through her body and his hands gently brushed her wrist.

"Thank you" She said smiling then he held out his arms. "Well Miss. Torres shall we?" He asked a huge smile on his face and she nodded taking her head.

"We shall, lead the way" She said as they made their way to the foyer then exited into the cooling night hair and got into the sleek black car was waiting for them. She comfortably sat beside him, it felt amazing. She had no idea where they were going but was sure it would be an amazing night. It would be because she was with Shane.

They arrived at the hotel where they had her prom and with her hand linked in his arm they stepped out of the car and made their way into the ball room where there was many fancy tabled set up, with waiters walking around with champagne and such and many people.

"We have a lot of hands to shake, but you will be fine" Shane said as she had a worried look of her face but she nodded smiling up at him as they continued walking around.

She was introduced to a lot of people that Shane knew, all saying that they looked adorable together and how they were happy Shane found an amazing woman. She kept blushing and Shane just thanked them. He thought they were quite cute himself but knew sadly, she had a boyfriend.

After about 2 hours they were finally showed to a table where there were co-workers of Shane as they sat down for an elegant dinner. Apparently it was a gala for signing this new deal for the company. It was then she found out that Shane would have to make a speech, she would be left alone, but she would deal. She understood why he couldn't go alone though, he was the CEO after all.

They had an amazing dinner, almost better than the one at her prom. She sipped her water as everyone else sipped wine but Shane smiled at her happily. She wasn't older as he was but she was mature and completely capable of being mature. Many people though she was older than she was. Which would be good as she was 18 and Shane was 27, however, she really was having a good time, a genuine smile upon her face.

"I will be back in a few, speech time" Shane side smiling squeezing her hand gently reassuringly and stood up making his way to the podium on a small stage. He looked so professional and sexy at all the same time.

"Hello, and thank you for all coming to celebrate our new Deal with Adam's Inc. from Austin. This is an amazing project for us starting an office within theirs and getting the Gray name expanded throughout the state. We are very fortunate to be working with Mr. Greg Adams himself. Both of us are looking forward to working with all of you, our workers, to make this the best we can and help others get connected with Gray enterprises over there and Adam's along here. I want to thank all my employees and assistants for assisting us into making this transition become official, and helping with all the projects and presentations that has made this possibly. I want to thank you all again for coming here and I would like you to enjoy the night. Now help my invite Mr. Adams on to say a few words." He said with a polite clap and shook hands with an older looking man. He got down and walked back to his table sitting down and smiling back at Mitchie. He actually wanted to take her home, and up to his room, sadly that wasn't going to happen, and the dress and her gorgeous looks were making that very difficult.

Finally it was just after 11:30 when Shane and Mitchie get back in the car and head home. He had an amazing night and she really enjoyed it to. Especially being on his arm for most of it, she really enjoyed that part. He wished it could've last longer, because as soon as they got home everything went back to her being off limits and had a boyfriend. He would still be lonely, sexually frustrated and fantasising about her, constantly.

They got back to the house and Shane walked Mitchie to her door. "Thanks for coming with me Mitchie, I had an amazing time"

"Me too, thank you Shane goodnight" She said smiling.

"Goodnight" He said placing a soft kiss upon her cheek and then as she walked into her place he made his way up to his room and started getting undressed. He put on music wanting something to listen to. The music gently started floating around him room, the image of Mitchie never leaving his mind, if she was five or six years older and didn't have a boyfriend.

He hung up in coat and such and pulled on a pair of Plaid pyjama pants. He was sitting on his bed just thinking about the night the one bed side lamp on, as rain soon started to fall. He couldn't get her out of his mind tonight.

Mitchie got out her dress and slipped on a tank top and sweats pants than removed her jewellery. She saw the bracelet and knew she should give it back to Shane tonight before she forgot. She finished brushing out her hair tying it up in a loose ponytail and washing the make-up off her face, as she was getting ready for bed.

Slowly in her bare feet she got the box with the bracelet and let the comfort of her room heading to give Shane the bracelet back. She had never been on that side of the third floor but she wouldn't be invading she just thought he should have it back, so she wouldn't forget, and he was consuming her thoughts.

Shane was listening to music thinking about Mitchie when (Kissed you) Goodnight came on by Gloriana, a song that was really telling him something at this moment. He was so stupid, this was his chance, to kiss Mitchie goodnight and he chose the cheek. He couldn't go to sleep knowing that, he had to see her he had to kiss her good night.

He opened his door and started into the hallway the lyrics still following him outside of his room flowing through the top hallway. He was half-way to the stairs when Mitchie came up and started walking towards him.

She looked gorgeous, her hair tied back, in sweats and the make-up cleaned off her face. Simply beauty, the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, she never had to try, it came natural to her.

"Mitchie?" He said quietly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give this back before I forgot" She said holding out the bracelet and he took it.

"Thank you." He said closing his eyes for a minute, could he do this, what would this mean, would it upset her, there was so many questions running through his mind as the song kept playing around them. It was a perfect moment though.

"Shane…" She said but stopped as his eyes opened and looked at her. She knew he stepped closer but she just stayed there, what was happening, she had no idea. He knew it was now or never, and he couldn't go without ever knowing what it was like to kiss her.

He closed the gap letting his lips press against hers his one hand cupping her cheek softly. She melted into the kiss, kissing back her arms going around his neck. It wasn't anything like they thought. Currents were running through their body, but it wasn't lustful like they would've though. It was soft, sweet, slow, lovingly and he kept their lips pressed together as the music kept floating around them, the perfect moment.

_turned off the car  
ran through the yard  
back to your front door  
Half scared to death can't catch my breath  
Aren't these the moments we live for_

_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_And now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

The music ended and they pulled back, and he knew that he didn't just lust for her. There was just so much more to it than that.

"I should… get some sleep" She said quietly not knowing what to do as they stopped kissing. She had never experienced something like that, something so amazing. She was almost stunned, it was more than she ever imagine kissing Shane would be like.

"Yeah, umm good night Mitchie" He said softly. He watched her turn and walk down stairs. He was still in a little bit of shock of how he felt, how the kiss felt. He made his way back to his room closing the door and lying down on his bed. That was something he would never forget, but now he had to face her. It wasn't just lust, it meant so much more to him and the way she kissed back he would think she thought so as well. He would have to tell her, that would complicate the story but where he grew up, age was technically just a number, but with the boyfriend she has, he then fell asleep knowing this was one complicated situation but she needed to know how he feels.

It was Saturday around 7:30 pm and Mason just went down. Shane, his mom and Mason spent the day out around town just spending time before his mom left. She told Shane she had witnessed the kiss and they talked about it. He told her the problem. Her age and that she had a boyfriend and even though his mom wasn't the happiest she understood that he couldn't admit how he felt. She too said that age was just a number, and he couldn't let that stop him from possibly finding love, because she knew after everything, Shane deserved it, more than a lot of people. If Shane thought that maybe it was Mitchie it shouldn't stop him from trying, if Mitchie wanted to, if she gave up her boyfriend. Shane felt bad, that Mitchie might think she cheated but he hadn't talk to her yet maybe tonight.

He was going to talk to Mitchie but remembered she had her friend over. He decided he would go swimming. He hadn't for a while and he could do some laps, it would help him think as well. He got changed into his swim trunks and swung a towel over his shoulder. He made his way to the kitchen.

He smiled when her heard music floating outside by the pool, the song he kissed Mitchie too. Maybe her and her friend, were swimming listening to the music, or just hanging out, well maybe he could join. He walked over and opened up the glass door but froze.

There in his backyard, was Mitchie, the girl he wanted more than anything at the moment, for her to be his, in the arms of her boyfriend slow dancing to the song they kissed to last night. He couldn't move, seeing this, hurt, a lot. He took a deep breath and looked up to see Mitchie watching him.

She had a smile on her face but it faltered when he saw Shane there, pain flashed through his eyes and was written all over his face. She was dancing with Craig to the song they kissed to but it had just been lust, why was he upset, or what was he feeling?

She didn't need to worry about that as Shane shook his head avoiding her eyes and turned walking back into the house slowly closing the door heading back up to his room. For him it was different, was it true she felt nothing but lust. It was then, no matter what his mom said, he truly now believed like he when she left, than he didn't deserve love, he didn't know why but he was more sure of that than ever before as he collapsed on the bed wishing the image of Mitchie and her boyfriend would leave and that he could forget that kiss, but he knew that would never happen. This was definitely not fair.

**A/N: here is the next chapter. Alright we are sorry we didn't get this up last Friday so that it is why it up today, but with this there won't be one until next Friday, We are sorry about the delay but this was a big chapter, and well worth the wait. Not such a big fan of Mitchie, sad for Shane in this chapter, hopefully it wil get better, she needs to be with him. Anyway we are glad this is up can't wait until we here your thoughts.**

**Also to find out when we are updating and if we aren't we announce it all on twitter so follow us.**

**Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL **

**~NverSayNver and Mussofan04**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't the right thing to do, and Mitchie knew that she should have not had Craig over, but she missed him and it wasn't like she knew what the kiss meant to Shane. Sure she also should have not kissed him, while her boss who she was lusting for walked towards them, or to the song, but again her and Shane were lusting it wasn't like they loved each other, that she knew off and she had a boyfriend, she always had, the kiss with Shane shouldn't have even happened, but then again it did. Sure she should have done something when she saw Shane's face drop, and walk away slowly, but she didn't, what could she do, it's not like she could leave her boyfriend's arms to run after her boss, that would be suspicious and nothing serious was there, it was lust.

It had been a few days since she talked to him. Sure she was living in the same house as him, and still taking care of his child, but the frequent talking and flirting just wasn't there anymore. She also realized that the gorilla in Mason's room went missing, as did a lot of the hidden nanny-cams she had found. It was just too awkward between them, it was weird, she likes how it used to be, before the kiss, before she had Craig over, but she didn't think it would ever go back, if it could? Shane would smile, then he would eat and take Mason, all while saying five to six words to her a day, it was frustrating her, upsetting her, was it all her fault?

She couldn't even stay at Jen's because she started college and she didn't want to bug her parents, also the whole story would have to come out, and she didn't want that, not to her parents. So she decided to stick with it. She was done with the whole nanny-cam flashing stage too, not that she could anyway. She tried to do it the day after the incident, but Shane still looked pissed, or she didn't know what emotion his face was showing. Then the next day, they nanny-cams were gone. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what was actually going on, but that was hard to say or guess when he wouldn't speak to her unless it was necessary.

The alarm went off, and Mitchie hit the switch. She woke up before that anyway, her mind not shutting off for the last few nights. She showered and brushed her teeth, putting on some yoga pants and a tank top which skimmed her breasts. She brushed her hair out, putting it in a bun, putting on a headband, keeping the stray pieces in place, before heading upstairs to where she would meet Shane and Mason.

As soon as she walked in the room, she heard Shane talking to Mason.

"Say daddy, Mase. Say daddy,"

Mitchie connected her eyes with Mason, "Mama," he said.

To say she was surprised and caught off guard was a understatement, in any other circumstance she might had liked it. Shane was sure he heard him right.

"What'd you say Mason?" Shane asked him.

"Mama," he said while clapping his hands together. If Shane knew that eventually Mitchie could've been his mother he probably would've had a big smile on his face but the look on Shane's face was sorrow cause that was never happened, it made him sad for Mason.

"No Mase, say Mimi," Mitchie tried, seeing another look of sorrow on Shane's face. She knew this wasn't what Shane wanted. She didn't want Mason in that habit. She loved that little boy but that would just make everything more awkward, it is already weird and awkward enough.

"Mimi," she repeated.

"Mama," Mason said reaching out to Mitchie.

Shane turned to Mitchie, "it's his birthday today, so a few family members are coming over. It's going to be outside, and there are people outside, setting up. My mom's bringing his clothes over alter, but you're of course invited too. You are a part of his life too, apparently a lot" He said, making eye contact with her for the first time Craig was over. That almost made her cry, he didn't want to upset Shane more, and it wasn't like she asked Mason to say Mama he just did.

"Okay." She said letting her eyes drift from his.

"I'll see you later then. Bye Mase," he said shuffling his hair, placing a kiss on his cheek and walking out of the room.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't know it was your birthday today!" Mitchie told the little gorgeous, looking like his daddy boy that she had in her arms. "We're going to have to do something special, aren't we?" she asked the babbling drooling baby who smiled and clapped his hands.

Mitchie and Mason went through their normal schedule with no problems. The backyard was being transformed into a lovely outdoor ballroom looking area, with the pool covered with a floor and lights hanging everywhere giving it a magical scene. She wanted to go but with his family around and the situation between them she didn't know. It was for Mason though and maybe the awkwardness would be forgotten for then?

It was close to 3 when Shane's mother and father came. Mason was asleep and Mitchie made her way to the door, she liked his mother, but she didn't know if he told her anything or what this situation would be like, and she was meeting his father, if she was anything more she would almost be nervous of meeting his father for the first time, she had to stop thinking this, that would now never happen, never would in the first place, she needed to talk to Shane, really talk, something just wasn't right anymore, it was getting uncomfortable.

"Mitchie, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Grey said, when Mitchie opened the door for them. Then walking in, with a man following her, which she presumed was Mr. Gray. He was tall, maybe a foot taller than Shane. He had the same raven black hair, but she had noticed Shane had got his eyes, those melt worthy eyes, that used to watch her from his mother.

"You too Mrs. Grey, Mason is asleep right now." She said than looked to the man. "You must be Mr. Gray, it's nice to meet you I'm Mitchie" She said with a fake smile, which almost all her smiled seemed now-a-days, holding her hand out for a handshake, the formal thing to do. This is going to be one interesting day.

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie," Mr. Grey said, shaking Mitchie's hand. He seemed nice and friendly

"So where's Mason?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"He went for a nap a while ago, but should be waking up soon enough. If you guys want to go upstairs, or I can bring him down," Mitchie said, leading them into the living room. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" she asked politely, she wasn't a maid and didn't want to seem like that, it was her southern hospitality, if you want to call it that, or trying to impress Shane's parents but she didn't really have a reason to try and do that.

"No that's fine honey. Why don't you take a break you probably deserver, and we'll go upstairs and play with Mason," Mr. Grey told Mitchie. He was nice, and obviously loved his grandson, which she was really happy about Mason deserved all the love he received.

"Are you sure, I can help with something or get you guys something if you want, I don't mind."

"No sweetie, that's fine, go take a break, we got it" Mrs. Grey told her with a genuine smile, which made Mitchie smile back.

"Okay, just call for me if you need anything," Mitchie told them, heading to her place, maybe she could have a nap, she was pretty tired.

She pulled out her phone, sand sent a text to Shane, just a simple text, it was still very awkward, would be for a while, no doubt.

_Your parents just got home._

That's all that she texted him, and she wanted him to respond so that she could begin a conversation with him, but she didn't get a response, but she knew he read it, he never responded unless it was necessary, and this was driving her insane. She had no need to apologize, but he was treating it like it was all her fault, he kissed her first, so what if she kissed back he wanted that and she was lost in the lust, sue her!

She didn't like how he was ignoring her. She wanted him to send her texts back, flirting with her, or teasing her, or just joking around with her. She didn't like this new Shane, he wasn't the person that Mitchie knew, he was acting more professional, and kept, and she didn't like it at all. She missed the old, flirty, playful, teasing Shane it was frustrating and sometimes she just wanted to cry.

She sighed, getting in bed, and turning on the TV, and getting under the covers letting her mind drift as unconsciousness greeted her.

…

She heard the knock on the door and a body on her crawling over her, Mason? That meant Shane was in her room.

"Mama," she heard.

"What," she said, stretching out recovering from her deep slumber.

She saw Mason, dressed in a suit, and saw Shane in the corner with his arms across his chest, leaning against the dresser, dressed in a black shirt with the first few buttons undone. He also looked so handsome, it was like torture.

"Hi buddy, don't you look dashing today," she said picking him up, hugging him to her sports bra covered chest. Before she fell asleep she remembered throwing her shirt off. She saw Shane avert his eyes away from her chest. Was he repulsed by her now, because a few days ago he would do anything to watch her, his eyes constantly watched her, and she liked that, and now missed it, his attention.

"Um, the party's going to start in an hour, and mom said you were here, and Mason wanted to see you." Shane said, awkwardly making eye contact, trying not to move his graze lower than her face, even though he wanted to. She was a taken woman who was just innocently leading him on, not that she meant to.

"Yeah, I'll get ready."

"Um, I also wanted to talk to you," he said. "I think that we should keep this whole relationship thing professional. I think that I forgot that you were Mason's nanny, and that we should just keep it like that. I'm sorry about um," he said scratching the back of his neck, thinking of things to say, he didn't want this but it had to be this way, he was at a loss for words though before he recovered. "How we had a different type of relationship, so I think we should just stay professional about it, it's better that way, for Mason" and us he added silently looked at her.

"Yeah, sure definitely," Mitchie said, not convincingly, looking at Mason, who was trying to stick her blanket into his mouth, he was so cute and her heat melted as he thought of her as his mommy.

"Glad we are on the same page. Do you want me to take Mason or leave him here?" he asked, some emotion in his eyes she tried to avoid.

"Um, you could leave him" she said getting out of her bed, and taking Mason, and placing him in his playpen that was next to her bed. "I'll just get ready and come right out." She said.

He nodded and left, not another word, she wanted to scream at him, this was no how this should be going, lust was ruining everything, this summer had started so great.

Professional her ass, he wanted a fucking professional relationship? Fuck him, she was going to make sure he was going to not want a professional relationship, she knew he didn't. This was wrong but he was being an ass. She pulled out a strapless sundress that ended at the end of her thighs, while wiping away a tear that fell from her eye. She took out her curler and everything that for sure would be able to make mouths drop while not looking like a shank. Within thirty minutes, she looked flawless. A light color of lip gloss on her lips, her eyes perfectly coated in eyeliner, her eyelashes perfectly curled along with her hair. If she could say so, she looked good, and she wanted to be stunning today. Take this Shane.

"You ready," she asked Mason, as he let out a goofy drolly smile, and clapped his hands showing his from two teeth that had grown in. He was so adorable, she was proud that he called her mommy. Shane probably wasn't too impressed though. "You're always ready aren't you," she said to him tickling his tummy, seeing him laugh and giggle as a baby, he was the cutest.

She took him out of the playpen, and took a picture of them on her phone, before leaving. The minute she stepped out, she would have run into a busy caterer who was yelling directions in what she thought was Italian? Shane was again going all out, it was a one year old birthday party, although that was pretty exciting, and would be for an amazing father such as Shane.

She walked around noticing that the workers were dressed in suits ready to work as waiters, carrying around drinks and little finger foods, while there were a bunch of people outside, this could not just be family, there was just too many.

"There's my birthday boy!" she saw Denise run towards her, and pinched Mason's cheeks lovingly.

"Mitchie dear, you look wonderful today," she said and Mitchie smiled back satisfied.

"Thanks" she tried taking Mason, but he didn't want to leave. As soon as Mitchie let him out of her embrace, he started crying yelling "Mama".

"Mama?" Mrs. Grey says looking over at her, as she passes Mason back to her. Denis just couldn't help but smile, he knew how both his son and grandson felt about Mitchie.

"I tried Mimi, and Shane tried Dada, but he calls me Mama," Mitchie said.

"Little different, but what his little heart desire's, he is such a cutie. Let me introduce you to some of my friends," Mrs. Grey said guiding Mitchie towards a group of middle-aged women, this could be interesting.

"Ladies, I like you to meet Mitchie, Mason's—''

"Mother," one of the women spoke out, awkward. "It's nice to meet you Mitchie you must be the fiancée that Denise here was telling us about,"

What the hell was going on? Did she really look old enough to pass as someone 25 or over?

"Actually—"Mitchie was cut off by Shane, who unexpectedly made it towards them. This couldn't get worse could it?

"Mitchie's Mason's nanny." He told the woman. "Mitchie I need talk to you later, once Mason goes to sleep, okay" he said. She just nodded. Shane then went over to his mother and both of them walked away. Mitchie was slowly walking away from the group. When she overhead them talking.

"She must be a girl on the side. Someone who he can have for sex, like a personal mistress, and babysitter, that's kind of hot. " She turned around and saw that the same women who thought that she was Shane's fiancée was the one who spoke the comment. That was in no way okay. She couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. She quickly turned around and faced the woman.

"Hi, I'm really sorry I have to say this, but you should assume less dramatic things. Mr. Grey said that I am the nanny, and I am, an 18-year-old nanny so don't assume I would sleep with someone like that, you shameless bitch." She said before turning around, leaving the woman with her mouth agape.

She knew that someone else heard her too. She turned around and saw Mrs. Grey and Shane looking at her. She didn't care she was not into being called a mistress she just wanted to hide and leave, everything was horrible, she then felt bad for swearing in front of Mason.

"I'm really sorry. But I'm not feeling well, and I think Mason would rather be by his father then a nanny," she said, giving Shane Mason, and leaving, neither one of them saying anything else. So Shane saw her as just a nanny, people saw her as a mistress. She ran to her part of the house and slid down the door letting the tears fall from her eyes.

…

Her dress was back on the hanger, her hair in a bun, make up washed, and was in a comfy baggy sweater and sweat pants sitting on the couch watching sad movies. She didn't like being disrespectful, but she didn't want that woman to think that she was Shane's mistress, she would not do that, she was being a cheater, wouldn't anymore and he wasn't with anyone. There was than a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

To door opened to revel Shane coming in. He was still in the same clothes that he was in at the party. He looked tired. She knew that he had put Mason to bed, and that the guests including his parents all left fifteen minutes ago. She was thankful for that, but didn't know if she wanted this conversation now.

"So how was the party?" she asked genuinely, she hoped Mason had fun

"It was alright. Mason ended up getting the whipped cream everywhere, but other than that, it was good." Shane said and she couldn't help but a small smile coming to her lips just to disappear again.

"Good," she said, nodding and pressing her lips together.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened outside…" he said.

"Look, before you yell at me, I want you to know that she deserved it. She called me a fucking mistress. I'm Mason's fucking nanny! That's all I am, all I ever will be I get it." she said, letting some steam off. Cursing felt good at a time like this.

"I know, and maybe it might be a good idea if you headed back to your place." He said, awkwardly.

"Oh," Mitchie said, she didn't expect that, was he firing her.

"It's not that I don't want you living here, I don't care about the room, but I can't deal with this talking. They think you're my fiancée one minute, then my mistress, and Mason's mother. I can't let word get out that people think I'm sleeping with my son's nanny, especially with the whole merger." He said. It was all about business.

"I get it," she said. "Do you want me out by tonight or something?" she said, looking around, causing him to look around.

"No, you can stay for a few nights, and get everything packed, you can ask someone to grab a van or moving truck and bring your stuff to your house if you want." He suggested. He didn't care Mason called her mommy, she deserved the title more than Amanda ever did, but it might be better if that got out of Mason's system, Mitchie wouldn't be around forever.

"I'll figure something out," she said, getting off the couch turning of the movie trying to make Shane get to the point that she wanted him out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Mitchie, good night" He said opened the door and stepping out.

"Sure thing Mr. Grey," she said, sharply, in a professional matter, she missed calling him Shane, this felt all wrong, maybe it was better if she went home. She closed the door behind him with a firm slam and clicked the lock so he would hear it. "Fuck you" She mumbled turning off the lights and heading upstairs. It was official the day could no longer get worse and she crawled into her bed and once again fell asleep.

**A/N: So finally a Friday update. There had been there reviews well I was getting this ready to update if there would be one today and well here is your answer. I felt bad for Shane, now I feel bad for Mitchie, what is going to happen next. Is this so called Professional relationship going to work, going to last, what about Mitchie and Craig? We thank you for the continuous reviews, we are 12 chapters in with 67 reviews so thank you all so much and we hope to heard your comments on this and our following chapters. HAPPY FRIDAY! :)**

**Follow us on twitter, we tweet links on Fridays and let everyone know what's up if we are for sure updating or not the names of Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ageless Love **

**Chapter 13**

It was almost 9:00 on Tuesday, a week after she was told that it would be better if she would be move out of Shane's house. Within a day, she moved all her belongings back to her parents place. That conversation that Mitchie and Mr. Grey obtained remained as awkward as the conversation that they had the day of Mason's birthday. She couldn't even identify whether it was him or herself that was causing the problem, so she chose to settle it with him or both of them equally. She didn't understand how it was all on her, she really didn't. Maybe it was the fact they lusted for each other, but Mitchie was still unable to name that as the sole reason, there had to be something else but she couldn't figure it out.

Because she lived on the other end of town, she had to get up at 5:30 and be showered and ready to be at Shane, _Mr. Grey's,_ place at 7 in the morning. Where she met her favorite little man and his hostile father who would maintain slight conversation by saying morning and bye to mason which was about it, ending her day by arriving back home around 6:30 just in time for dinner.

She missed living at Shane's and not just for the luxury but because she had a lot more privacy there than at her house and she missed that. She lied to her parents about why she came back, telling them that she missed the farming environment and her horses. The truth was really long and complicated, and she wouldn't be able to be Mason's nanny if she told the truth, so she refrained from doing though. Another part of the truth, she missed Shane and that environment more than she had missed the farm when she had first left.

Sunday, for the first time in a couple of weeks she spent all day at the farmers market with her dad and Craig who came to help a lot now. At least it wasn't Matt. They were a lot busier being able to bring more milk, having more cows as well as chickens laying plenty of eggs they have been doing a lot more business at the farmers market and the 6 hands were better than 4 on a regular day, and she enjoyed it. But meeting up with Craig, just didn't feel the same anymore. She didn't feel that tug on her heart when she saw him or the attraction as much as she did when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She didn't want to admit though, but she knew who was causing the dulling in her heart towards her boyfriend.

She steps out of the shower wrapping a towel tightly around her body and making her way down the hallway to her bedroom that was slightly unfamiliar now. She dried off and slipped into her short shorts and a tank top before drying and brushing out her hair. She was hungry but she knew at home to never eat leftovers or get food after meals, it was so different at Shane's and there was so many more things here she would once again have to get used to and she almost just didn't want to anymore. She knew in some way that was wrong, this is where she grew up and she should be the most comfortable here but she wasn't anymore.

She got ready for bed, her stomach slightly complaining as she set her phone on loud volume for her alarm and curled into her blankets closing her eyes falling asleep to the farm sounds. They were almost foreign to her now, compared to the sounds of Shane's house. She once again for the 5th night in a row fell into a restless, anything but peaceful, sleep.

It was about 2:30 when she was cursing her phone for being on loud and wondering who the hell would be calling her at 230 in the morning. Instantly her mind went to Jen as she would be at college and possibly drunk during frosh week and calling her. She grabbed her phone but stopped for a minute seeing the smiling face of Shane and Mason on the screen, why was he calling her? Maybe now he decided to maybe talk to her, he had to be kidding, but she couldn't let herself ignore it and pressed talk bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered trying to keep her sleepiness from her voice, although failing at that.

"Mitchie, thank god" Shane said his voice groggily. He was so relieved she answered as he was completely exhausted. Mason woke up at one like he usually would but Shane was not able to get him back to bed, he wouldn't take his bottle and he kept crying and calling for mama, he knew he had no choice but to call Mitchie, or there was no way Shane nor Mason would get anymore sleep.

"_Mr. Grey_, it is 2:30 in the fucking morning what the fuck do you want?"

"I know and I am sorry but I have been trying for an hour to get mason back to bed, he won't take his bottle, all he wants it you and I know it's a lot to ask…" He started but she cut him off. It was Mason and maybe it was part of a woman to be motherly but she would do anything for him, her little man.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," She said hanging up and slipping on a pair of sweats and a sweater over her tank top. She shoved some clothes in a bag of hers with her wallet, phone and keys and left a note for her parents getting to the truck. She was hoping Shane would just let her stay there for the rest of the night so she wouldn't have to come back just to return a few hours later, that would be even more frustrating than he already is.

She pulled up outside the house and it almost seemed eerie and no way familiar at this time of night, although she knew her way around it very easily. She parked her car and made her way inside, removed her shoes, started upstairs and walked into Mason's nursery where Shane was trying to rock him in the chair but she could tell it wasn't helping. Maybe he did need her, and if the crying wasn't concerning her she would've enjoyed the fact a little more than she currently. was.

"Hey" She said quietly walking over to them and Shane saw her and let out a sigh of relief.

"He just won't stop" he said as Mason's head was buried into his shoulder. "You can try"

She extended her arms, letting Shane know that she was going to take him. As soon as Mason got into her arms, he gripped onto her shirt. He didn't stop but it didn't sound like the same wails of sadness, he was calming a little. Shane watched in amazement as Mitchie walked over to the little room with Mason in her arms and prepared a fresh bottle with one arm like it was a skill. She was almost a natural and he remembered the days he wished she had been his mother, they both knew she deserved that title.

He smiled when Mason started just sniffling, his tears subsiding in the comfort of her arms before he gladly took his early morning bottle and she sat down on the rocking chair, where Shane had been moments ago. Mason started drinking the bottle and was slowly starting to fall asleep. Mitchie couldn't help but feel slightly proud of herself, although she felt a little bad for Shane, this would not help anything that was for sure.

Soon enough Mason was asleep and she slowly got up and tucked him into his crib. She then went out of the room following Shane closing the door with a quiet click. "Thank you" Shane said quietly and Mitchie nodded.

"No problem. Do you mind if I stay here, I'm going to have to be back in a few hours anyway. I can just crash on the couch or something," She said not wanting to say she wanted to stay in the guest house, she would enjoy the bed but he didn't need to know that.

"You can stay, and you don't need to take the couch, you can stay in the one you were used to. Help yourself to food or anything, you know where everything is. Goodnight." He said retreating back to his room and she again wanted to scream in his face. He was so god damn frustrating it wasn't even funny, He couldn't even talk to her without being professional ,it was such bull shit, he had at least good night instead of a formal good bye, this was getting way to old, she was just hoping she wouldn't lose it and snap.

She made her way downstairs and decided to get a snack. There was many left overs of take-out in the fridge. He ate way better when she had been here, maybe she would make meals during the days she could freeze, but wait why would she do that? She grabbed some yogurt and made her way to the familiar room and flopped onto the bed instantly comfy. She finished her yogurt than curled into the bed and it was only minutes until for the first time she fell into an actual peaceful sleep, since when she had left here.

It was now Thursday Night around 7:30 and Mitchie just parked in the main parking lot in town waiting for Craig to arrive. They were going to grab a quick bite to eat, than probably spend the night together. She went home and had quick shower after brushing down Hercules, she would ride him tomorrow. She was leaning against the truck waiting, it was quite hot outside, well it was summer and in Texas so understandable but she was still trying not to sweat standing there that's wasn't attractive.

"Mitchie" She heard in a familiar voice behind her back and turned to see Shane and Mason making their way towards her and she then noticed his car two spots away from her. Mason was half asleep in his daddy's arms they were so cute together.

"Hi Shane, what are you doing here?" She asked maybe they could talk casually outside of his house.

"Dinner" He said and she watched as he placed inside his car seat then closed the door safely. "I will see you in the morning" He said and made his way to the driver side. She was frustrated again and lost it.

"Okay seriously what the fuck is your problem?" She said and he looked at her.

"Excuse me"

"You heard me, what is with all this professional crap. You both know you don't want that. You ignore me all the time and only talk when absolutely necessary. Quite surprised you even said my name and not Miss. Torres or something when you were making your way towards me. I don't know what I did but you need to get over it"

"You know exactly what you did" he said with death glare slowly moving around the car closer to her.

"I don't actually, you kissed me and then everything got weird. It was stupid mistake and a lapse of judgement, I won't do it again, plus it obviously freaked you out" She said and pain and angry flared up to him, was she really that naive, even though she was 18 she seemed more so than that.

"You are naïve. You seriously have no idea?" he said and she scoffed.

"I am not, and no because I did nothing." She said flailing her arms around, making her point more understandable.

"That kiss was not full of just lust and desire. I have had kissed enough and know that the kiss was a lot more, I was putting in a lot more into it than lust, and you were too, that vibe was not I want you." He said and she stood there confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"With lust it would've been not gentle like that; hands would've tangled in hair, breathing getting heavy, but there was more feeling in that, more of the feeling of like, that can in some ways mean to love, Mitchie it wasn't just…"

"No stop" She said sharply. "You don't mean that, it was desire that was all, I am falling in love with Craig, it was just lust, and we both know that." She said but to him it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that's all it was.

"I do mean that, love comes with lust, but lust is a desire, a burning passion, and that kiss wasn't just lust. You can't deny Mitchie; you weren't the only one there. Two shared that kiss, and knew how it felt when their lips pressed against each other."

"What are you saying Shane?" She said afraid of the truth, that he wanted her more than just for lust, the way Craig wanted her. Could she handle that, of course not she was falling for Craig. It was just list, it had to be.

"That I just don't lust for you, it's more than that, and I know it if for you too" he said moving dangerously close. She could feel his breath upon her fast. Her heat speeding up, it was a joke it wasn't real but that was she was feeling would say differently, no this is not okay.

"No…" She said her voice cracking.

"Yes" he said and she was feeling bold.

"Prove it" She said and regretting it as she felt his hand cup her cheeks, them warm against her and she sank into the feeling as his lips caught hers and feeling rushed up in her but she couldn't push him away kissing, it was so wrong but now she understand. Feelings almost brought tears to her eyes with the realization, it started out lust but unfortunately it built into so much more, this was not happening.

They were so lost they didn't see the car pull into and park. They didn't hear the footsteps closer until a voice spoke and Mitchie sprang away her eyes wide staring into the person who spoke.

"Mitchie?"

"Craig…" She said fumbling for words, her eyes wide matching his, this was no okay, this was not happening.

"Well I will be leaving, see you tomorrow" He said and made his way to his card. She was furious at him for just leaving her in this position. She had gotten herself into it though. Craig knew he was her boss, but now maybe more…

"Craig…" Mitchie started and he shook in head.

"Not here, let's just get something to eat like we planned then we will talk. Clearly we need to" he said and she just nodded okay and they made their way to the café eating casual conversation here and there but silence was there, the earlier moment over them, this would be an interesting conversation, she didn't know would be happening, well earlier, or what exactly would be said and resolved, she was almost afraid to find out.

After dinner they decided to go to Craig's. Mitchie followed in her truck, she had a very good feeling they would no longer spending the night together. She was mad at Shane but her lips still tingled and maybe it was right, maybe it was more than lust.

They got to his place and made their way to his loft. They both sat on his bed in an awkward silence, she didn't know where to start, or what exactly to say. It was then he broke the silence, such a simple yet complicated question.

"Do you like him, more than your boss?"

"I don't know. I am falling in love with you… but I lust for him" She says slowly telling the truth there was no point lying and she couldn't do that to Craig, it was in no way fair.

"Okay, but do you like him" He says in the tone, no way harsh and she was thankful for that.

"I guess a little" She said not wanting to hurt him.

"Look Mitch, I do love you or am falling that is true and I do believe that you feel that way to a degree but love does have to come with some lust."

"I lust for you but for him more, Craig I didn't plan this I swear if I could help it"

"I know you can't help it and I do trust you." He said taking her hand. "Listen I am falling for you, probably will for a while but I think it would be better if we went our different ways. You need to figure this out, I am not mad, you can't help it. For all of us though it might be better if we aren't together" He said and she knew it was hard for him and that he was hurting, she did not want that.

"Craig. I am sorry I really am." She said and he nodded.

"I know Mitchie, but you need to figure this out. We can be friends if you are into that" He said and she nodded.

"I'd like that" She said with a smile.

"Okay. Maybe you should get going. Goodnight" He said with a soft kiss upon her lips, their last kiss. She couldn't help but let a tear slip from her eye, her first true break-up. He wanted to be alone she understood that.

"Night" She whispered softly and showed herself the way out and got into truck heading home. She ignored the hellos from her parents and just went upstairs. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone. There was just so much going on inside of her, with her emotions right now.

She curled up into her bed after getting ready. She was crying she couldn't help it. She also realized it truly wasn't just lust with Shane, there was more but that was another problem all in her, then panic, if she did do anything with Shane, Craig knew. She was about to text him when her phone buzzed and she opened the new message form Craig in fact.

_Your secret is safe with me, just be happy, that's all that matters_

It was like he read her mind and she was thankful for him, but just couldn't bring herself to reply. She put her phone on the bedside table closing her eyes crying herself to sleep, emotions she has never felt leaving her body, what to do, she didn't know, only time would tell.

It was the next morning when she jumped up seeing it was 6:45. She was going to be so late. This was horrible. She had forgotten to set her alarm. She grabbed her phone texting Shane she was on her way and she would be a few minutes late as she ran around her room getting ready. She was out the door seeing he said 'no problem' and in the truck at 7:00 heading towards Shane's, where she should be already. The emotions had just been too much but she was feeling a little fresher this morning, she also knew she had to apologize to Shane.

She arrives and made her way to the Nursery to see Shane just leaving closer the door quietly. "I am so sorry, I forget to set my alarm and…" She started and he stopped her.

"It's fine Mitchie, Mason was pretty tired last night and is still asleep." He said and she nodded okay. She didn't really how to say it so just went for it.

"I'm sorry, for last night, and everything didn't mean to upset you" She said. She released last night another thing. When she kissed Shane kissed you Goodnight was playing the song she was slow dancing to when he saw her and Craig. She knew now it had been pain flashing in his eyes.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to cause trouble with your boyfriend, but I know people do forgive cheating, and it was me, not you" He said and she looked at him. She had to tell him but didn't want him to feel bad.

"We broke up last night"

"Mitchie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause that. I never meant to hurt you that were not my intention…" He started and continued rambling on.

"Shane it's okay. I need to figure out my feelings. It wasn't fair to any of us if I continued as his girlfriend and lusting for you" She said and she knew that lusting probably upset him.

"Lusting…" was all he said next.

"Not just lusting, no denying it now, I thought that kiss showed it" She said not able to hide the small smile coming to her lips and he looked at her smiling too.

"Well apparently I'm naïve." It was weird how quick it again changed gears. "How about you stay after work and have dinner, cook up something good?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good, but I thought we were keeping it strictly professional?" She asked

"I think that and these living arrangements might need to be changed. See you tonight" He said sending a wink her way and walking back to his room closing the doors. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she did a little happy dance. Living here again, would be fun, with Mason and Shane, the luxuries and the professionalism on a break, maybe breaking up was the right thing, because with theses feeling, and her secret safe, anything could happen. Shane knew that too and this opportunity working here held much more than she expected.

**A/N: We hope all of you are very happy at this moment. Craig is finally out of the picture Shane in, yet again and he might just stop this professional crap, finally, it was in two chapters and it was getting old. Anyway what is going to happen now? Is she moving back in, is something going to develop? We will have to wait and see. We thank all of you for the continuous reviews, and are happy that you enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing. This is both of our favorite chapter so far so let us know what you think. Until next week.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNever**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 14**

It was a good day for Mitchie. It was productive. Mason seemed happier than before, Shane wasn't acting like a girl PMSing, and their feelings were out in the open. She was proud. She had just put Mason down for a nap, after feeding him some turkey and gravy from a jar and was going to make dinner for Shane and herself, something she was happy to be doing again.

Mitchie had this extra jump in her step walking to the kitchen, it could even be considered as skipping but she was just too excited for what dinner would hold for the both of them. With them moving past desire she thought that maybe something else could happen it could develop to more. She was also excited and wondering if Shane would let her move back in. He said the living arrangements might have to be re-thought so she could dream.

Feeling in a good mood, she decided to go all out on dinner today. She wanted to make dessert and some salad with lasagna, and she had enough supplies and time to make everything. She started boiling the lasagna, while taking out the ingredients to make brownies. She was making them from scratch. She measured out amounts of flour, sugar, and salt, cocoa and cracked a few eggs with skill until the batter turned out the way she wanted. Putting that to the side she drains the pasta, leaving them to the side beginning to wash and chop the vegetables which she knew he got from the farmers market. She smiled humming songs varying from pop, to rock to country. She was just a very happy person today. She knew Shane had something to do and she could imagine being this happy every day it was amazing, and she loved feeling this good, it had been just way too long.

Pre-heating the oven, she got to work layering the pasta, veggies, sauce and cheese in the tray and putting in the brownie batter in a pan. Both were ready to go into the oven when she heard Mason's wails from upstairs. Dropping everything and washing her hands, she walked upstairs to Mason's nursery and picked him up. He immediately quieted down, and put his head in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mama," he mumbled while digging his head deeper in her neck.

"Oh Mason, looks like you're going to have to join me and your daddy while we eat dinner. She said walking downstairs with him.

"Do you like brownies?" she asked him, putting him in his high chair and giving him a few cheerios to entertain himself with, she loved the little boy, little did she know Shane loved that Mason called her mama.

She got back to work, putting both trays in the oven and taking out dressing for the salad and that's when a smiling, sexy as ever Shane came into the kitchen.

"Hi Mitch,"

"Hey Shane,"

"Hey buddy," Shane said walking over to Mason who was still in his high chair, trying to stick a

cheerio onto his finger to put into his drooling mouth. But once he saw Shane, his attention went away from the cheerios and he began blubbering things while flailing his arms, telling Shane that he wanted to be taken out. Shane laughed, taking off the tray and unbuckling him and taking him into his arms.

"How was your day today buddy?" he asked Mason.

Mason began blabbering and making noises from his mouth, and clapping his hands.

"Mason go and tell your daddy how much fun we had today," Mitchie said putting on the gloves and taking out both trays.

"Smelling what you are cooking it looks like you had a lot of fun," Shane said, coming around the kitchen looking at the steaming lasagna and the sweet smell of brownies.

"SO you want to eat while it's warm?" she asked him.

"Sure,"

Mitchie took out the dishes and forks and set the table while Shane got Mason situated in his high chair with a few more Cheerios and goldfish.

"Mitchie, this is phenomenal," Shane said after taking a bite of the heaping amount of lasagna and salad he had on his plate. He hadn't had anything this good since before she moved out. Before that whole situation went down, something he tried to forgot, but it got them to this, so he thanked it in some ways.

"Thank you," she said taking a bite of her own food. She wouldn't lead on but she was trying to impress him, as always.

"I wanted to talk to you and I know that things might seems a little awkward and different and weird and confusing, but I thought it over today at work and I want you to move back in,"

"Are you sure?" She knew it! She knew that he was going to let her move back in with them.

"Positive," he said taking another bite. "I'll make sure to send a van whenever you're ready to have you settle back in, that is if it's alright with you, or I can help." He said not helping but a little blush seep into his cheeks. He was adorable.

"Yeah that sounds great, thank you" She said a huge smile on her face. This was better than she thought it would be.

"Great,"

…

It had been three weeks since Shane allowed Mitchie to move back in with them. Things were working out fine. She found that she had more time on her hands since she was no longer with Craig and felt that she could be with her parents more. It was a Monday night and Mitchie Shane and Mason were in the living room watching a movie together trying to make Mason go to sleep when her phone rang.

"Hey Momma,"

"Mitchie honey, daddy had a heart attack,"

"WHAT!" she yelled into the phone, the tears coming to her face. Shane looked over to where he saw her yell with a worried look on his face. Mitchie was so close to her dad, this was not happening, he had to be okay.

"How is he?" Mitchie asked her mom.

"He went straight into the emergency room, no one's out yet." her mother said into the phone.

"I... I'll be there soon," Mitchie said into the phone and hung up, she saw Shane's worried glance towards her, and Mason's fidgeting. This night was so perfect, watching a movie like a family until now.

"Umm... I... I have to go to the hospital. My father just…. just had a heart attack,"

"Which hospital? The nearest one's an hour away," They really needed a hospital in their small town. Mitchie was shaking though as she nodded.

"Um yeah, it's that one," she said.

"I'm not going to let you drive that far by yourself in this state. I'll drive you," he said.

"You don't need to, you have Mason and…." she said.

"We'll come." Shane said.

"Fine," She said not meaning to sound ungrateful she was just in shock.

Grabbing her purse and putting Mason in his car seat, Mitchie fastened him in while Shane came running down the stairs changed in more professional clothes, buttoning up his shirt, while holding his car keys in his mouth. He was sexier in simple jeans and a T-shirt but he likes being dressed, for his profession when he went out.

"Let's go,"

He picked Mason up and led Mitchie into his BMW. If she wasn't so worried about her dad, she would have loved to be more in this or give that car a wash while Shane was inside. Always her teasing side, but she just couldn't bother at the moment.

"Call your mom and tell her that you're on your way," Shane told Mitchie while he made his way on the freeway going about 20 miles above the speed limit.

The ride that could have usually lasted an hour lasted only half an hour and they were at the hospital in the emergency area parking.

"You go up, and I'll come up with Mason later. You can just call us whenever you need us, I think till then I'll find some yogurt or something for this kiddo,"

"Okay," Mitchie said. She left and went towards the emergency room elevators. When she reached the floor her mother told her she would be on she went into the empty waiting room, seeing her mother there waiting with bloodshot eyes.

"Momma," Mitchie said running up to her, tears coming out from her eyes for the first time.

"Mitchie," her mom said, stroking her hair to calm her daughter down.

"What... how did it happen?"

"He was coming back from the stables, when he felt something happen to him. He ate dinner and then he, he couldn't move his arm, so I called 911, when the ambulance was bringing us here, and he had a major heart attack. He was then rushed into the Emergency Room, and I was sent here." Her mother said, wiping away some of the tears. Mitchie was heartbroken and crying more as her mom told her, how did such an amazing day turn so sour? Her dad had to be okay.

They sat in silence for a while, some sobs escaping her mouth. It was about 45 minutes later when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Torres?" He asked and Mitchie and her mom bolted out of their seats.

"Is he alright, please tell me he is alright" Mitchie said before her mother could spoke. She needed her dad to be okay, there was so many things they shared, and she couldn't imagine life without her dad with so many things for her to still go through, like getting married, her dad walking her down the aisle. Having her first baby, him holding the baby, he had to be okay.

"He is okay, it was a mild heart attack, he should be fine, but he will be staying here for a few days to be monitored, you may see him but not for long, one at a time" He said and they both nodded. Mitchie knew she would have to get going soon.

"Mommy do you mind if I go in for a few minutes, I have to get back soon, I have work in the morning, if that's okay with you"

Yeah baby, go ahead, I am going to stay tonight." She said giving her daughter a tight hug before she disappeared down the hall to see her dad.

It wasn't long since Mitchie went to see her dad when Shane walked into the emergency waiting room with a fussy Mason asking for mama. Shane figured she was visiting her dad so sat down trying to calm Mason down. He had been fussing for Mitchie, or mama as Shane now liked to think her of, for over half an hour and Shane was hoping she would be here to.

There was only one other person in the waiting room. An older woman about 40 with bloodshot eyes flipping through a magazine, he hoped Mason wasn't disturbing her and thought he was when she looked up at him.

"Shh buddy mama will be back soon" HE said trying to rock him.

"Is his mom sick?" Connie asked, but Shane didn't know who it was, and she didn't know either.

"No, her dad is. Well it's his nanny, he calls her mama" Shane said smiling.

"Would that be Mitchie Torres?" She asked very curious. If this was Shane Grey she had a few questions for him.

"Yeah, you know her?" He asked confused.

"I'm her mom, she is in with her dad right now, she should be out soon."

"Oh wow, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Torres. I'm Shane Gray, your daughter's boss, and this is my son Mason." He said politely and formally unlike his relationship with Mitchie, which was a lot more than professional, he loved cuddling with her and Mason on the couch now-a-days.

"Well Mitchie loves this little boy. She talked about him a lot. I do have a question though, and she is my daughter so you have to answer me honestly?" She asked and he was instantly nervous, that was fast, but he could understand being protective over your kids, Mason was only just 1 and he would barely let anyone touch a hair on his head.

"Anything" He said and meant it. Mitchie's parents had to be okay with her working there, comfortable with that and she was upset, he would agree to answer anything.

"Are you dating my daughter?" She asked and he was a little shocked but the first words that came to his head was I WISH, not that he would ever say that allowed.

"I mean I care for your daughter but we aren't dating."

"So you haven't went out with her at all, haven't done anything with her?"

"No mam'"

"I told you not to lie to me Mr. Grey. My friend's husband works for you; they saw Mitchie with you at the gala for your merger." She said.

"Right yeah, my assistant was sick, so Mitchie joined me, but we still aren't dating, she was with Craig at the time."  
"Who she isn't with anymore, I am guessing for you?"

"No, I would never ask her to do that, ever. I think she had mixed feelings; you would really have to ask her. You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Torres I know it is completely inappropriate and I will not act upon any feelings I may have." He said trying to be honest, although that would be completely hard, they did really care for each other, but like other adults, she would probably never approve.

"Shane I wasn't worried. I know exactly what this town thinks, but if it's what you both not I would never stop that. If that's what Mitchie wants and it makes her happy I will support that, it's really your father you have to convince but it will take time for that" She said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile, well maybe he just might have to hurry up with Mitchie now, he was falling for her, and it was obvious to him.

"Well thank you for that it means a lot, and definitely only if she wants it" He says. He would never force Mitchie into absolutely anything.

"MAMA!" Mason shouted and they all turned to see Mitchie walking towards them but her eyes were a little alarmed.

"Mason" She said walking in a scooping him up as he sticks his thumbs in his mouth and started falling asleep his head on her shoulder.

"It's you bed time baby boy" She said hugging him tight.

"Hi Shane" She said smiling.

"I met your boss Mitchie and your gorgeous little boy" Her mom said smiling and Mitchie blushed. "You should definitely bring him to dinner one night; you can organize that, after your dad is back at home"

"Sure" She said a little shocked but please. "That's be great. We should get going, but let me know how dad is and I will come see him when he gets back home?" Mitchie said with a questioning tone.

"Of course, I am going to go see your dad, goodnight darling" She said hugging her daughter and leaving but not before whispering in her daughter's ear. "If he makes you happy, that's all that matters, he's a good man Mitchie" She then leaves and Mitchie couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get that little man to bed" Shane said leading the way his arm gently around her shoulder heading out. Connie saw them the only thought running through her head. Together they looked like an adorable family and couldn't help but smile. She made her way to her husband bed and held his hand. He was asleep but she needed to tell him.

"You probably won't remember this, but so it would upset you, I think our baby found love" She says fresh tears coming to her eyes as she lays her head on the bed and succumbs to sleep.

The walk to the car was quiet. Mitchie took Mason out of the stroller, and gently put him into the car seat, making sure that he didn't wake up. She knew that Shane was taking care of the stroller. He went into the front seat and sat there putting her seatbelt on waiting for Shane to come.

"Ready?" he asked when he got into the car.

Mitchie just simply nodded. Mitchie was still a little shook at what her mom says. She knows they like each other and supports it, she approved it was a little overwhelming with everything. Shane got out of the parking lot, and was back on the freeway when Mitchie fell asleep. When they were about fifteen minutes away from his house, he heard Mitchie crying, but she wasn't awake, she was crying in her sleep.

He knew that Mason did things like that but never thought that Mitchie would ever cry in her sleep, and that scared him. He was worried and wanted to help her in any way possible. It was a very emotional night with many unexpected things.

He parked the car in the driveway after the gates were opened and took Mitchie out. She was in a really deep sleep so she didn't even notice that she was being carried out of the car. Shane carried her into the house, leaving the car on with Mason sleeping inside.

He was going to carry her into her room, but he realized that she was trying to be strong but she was in such a fragile state right now. Her next words proved that."Don't leave me alone" She let out in her sleep and he knew what he had to do. He brought her straight up to his bedroom, placing her in the bed, and going downstairs to get Mason from the car.

He got Mason and changed him while he was sleeping before placing him into his crib for the night. He then went back to his room and saw that Mitchie didn't move at all. He quickly changed into plaid pants and a white wife beater, he usually slept shirtless, but Mitchie was in the bed, and he didn't know how comfortable they would both be with that. He then crawled in and quickly placed the covers on top of them.

"Goodnight Mitchie," he said, giving her forehead a kiss and wrapping an arm securely around her as a natural reflex and closes his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep, with the woman of his dreams fast asleep beside him.

**A/N: This chapter was adorable and we hope you all enjoy it. So he got approval from her mom, which is happy about maybe they will be couple like Smitchie moments next chapter. We will have to see, although we have a sneaking suspicion there will be. Thank you for the continuous reviews and sorry about it late, last night fanfiction decided not to work. So here it is and let us know what you think. You can also follow us on twitter, Mussofan04 and JoeJLovesDemiL.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ageless Love**

**Chapter 15**

It was 6:30 and Mason had gone back to sleep a few hours ago after a bottle and now Shane was awake lying on his side watching the beautiful girl beside him still peacefully sleeping. It was weird seeing her in his bed, well in his room. After his ex-fiancée left, even though he had Mason, no one else had been in this room but Shane and, well, Mason. It was his personal sanctuary; that one place he could always be alone and find peace, but for some reason with her in his bed, he was also at peace. He was never really happy since she left, other than with Mason, because he was the light of his life, but he was happy with Mitchie, and he loved the feeling. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he watched her sleep. He almost wanted to stroke her hair but he wasn't sure if that would be crossing a line.

He jumped back a second later. "Morning" She said with a smile on her face opening her eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," He said with a smile.

"Yeah and I scared you" She said with a slight laugh, he loved her laugh. "How long have you been up for?" She asked and stretched a little while yawning and he thought it was absolutely adorable, there was a reason he liked her and couldn't help but watch her sleep.

"About half an hour, Mason is still fast asleep" He said smiling at her.

"You could've woken me up,"

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful sleeping." He said brushing away a piece of hair from her face. He was looking at her almost as if she was mesmerizing and she found it a little weird but he was adorable.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked

"Sorry it had just been so long since I shared my bed with someone. Forgot how amazing it was to wake up to someone, especially someone as beautiful as you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, and for letting me stay here I didn't want to be alone"

"It's okay, I didn't mind."

"I should probably get up though and let you get some more sleep, you could probably use it, actually we should probably both get some, before the little man wakes up" She said ready to get up when he held her hand keeping her there.

"Mitchie I had the best sleep I had in a very long time, probably since before Mason was born, so if you want to sleep more we can right here, I really don't mind."

"Why would you want to share your bed with me, even though we are actually just sleeping, but um…." she says trialing off.

"I like you Mitchie, I really do, I've told you that before" He said with a smile her hand still in his and it did not go unnoticed by her, his hand was so warm.

"I like you too Shane. I think that I might've since I got to know you. But let's face it, we're about 9 years apart."

"Age is a just a number" He said leaning towards he "and your mom approves" he said closing the gap with a soft sweet kiss than pulls back a smile on both of their faces.

"I like the way you think Mr. Gray, and how did you know my mom approved?" She asked confused, how her mom knew she had feelings for him or vice versa, she was so numbed last night she never even though of it but now it was actually weird.

"She kind of drilled me last night about, well, us. I told her we weren't dating, only that I cared for you, told her we hadn't gone out or done anything. But she knew that was a lie because of the gala thing and I didn't tell her we were doing anything and that I wouldn't because of our age difference, than she was like as long as you were happy, and just yeah" he said rambling a little bringing his hand to the beck of his neck and she thought he was adorable and just placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well she did tell me she approves, I just don't know, the ages and the town and just it's a lot of change and we would be judged beyond anything else."

"Mitchie nothing is every easy especially relationships, or trying to have one even. Ages are again just numbers, your parents, well mom, right now, hopefully your dad later and mine definitely would support us. What people think shouldn't matter as long as you are happy with your decisions is what matters."

"I agree but just many things can happen, your career and merger, if you were found out to be dating an 18 year old that could all come crashing down, it would hurt you and Mason and I could never be able to handle that."

"Mitchie, trust me I have enough to support all of us for many years. I still want you to be Mason's nanny no matter what, with or without there being an us. I choose family over work when I chose to have Mason and look after him, and that will never change. Mitchie, I lost what I thought was love before and it sucked and I never though t I deserved it or would have a chance again, but I might with you and I would really like us to give it a shot, it's your decision, but I think we should give it a chance."

"What if it's just too hard and something happens and everything comes crumbling down and just it could ruin a lot of things." She says running a hand through her hair. She was hearing everything she wanted her from an amazing man, one she would love to be with, or try to be with, but there was so many things, that could go wrong, affect them, it would be so hard. She was worried about her dad, although her mom was okay with it, Craig just wanted her to happy but it wasn't even her that would get all the back lash, it was Shane and Mason and they didn't deserve that, there was no way she was worth it. "I'm not worth what could happen to the two of you."

"Mitchie don't be ridiculous, you are amazing and are worth many things, even that, I don't what care what people think, happiness is what matters. Mitchie just tell me, do you have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do."

"And I have feelings for you, is it really that wrong if we just try¸ just give it a chance?" He asked looking adorable and staring straight into her eyes she was practically melting, was it so bad just to try, maybe they could keep it a little private see how it would work than just not care what people thought. She lets out a short sight.

"No, but I do have one question. We can try and give it a chance because I do want to but can we keep it private just for a little bit see if it could possibly work, than just not care what people thing, I just think I will need to get used to it, comfortable with it, not that I am shamed or anything I would never be…" She stared and he interrupted her with a small laugh.

"Mitchie I understand, if that's what you want to do but I think our families should know, they need to know, especially yours, if we will ever go out in public, hopefully it will work and we will, we need support and yours parents live closer to us, if that's also okay with you."

"I will tell my dad when he is better, but he just might not accept it right away. I am his little girls and it will be hard for him." She said and Shane nodded, he could fully understand that, he was just happy that they were giving it a chance, and he would do everything to make it work, they already had so much fun together it was just so easy with them.

"I understand, he can take his time, I will do my best to impress. Now there is just one more thing." He said and she was curious turning her head a little.

"What exactly would that be?" She asked and he smiled his lips brushing against hers but not in a kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a whisper. A shiver running up her spine. Never had she thought she would hear that from Shane, and she had to say her body was on fire, she didn't know it would feel this good, to be cared for by him, to care for him enough to give him her answer.

"Yes" She breathed out before she pressed her lips to his in a kiss, their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, but they both knew they wanted it to be a lot more than that.

It didn't take much longer for him to deepen the kiss a little pulling her to him gently by her waist, her meeting each kiss. Both their bodies were on fire, they had both waited so long for something like this, they were in completely bliss. That is until a cry starts coming from the baby monitor on his bed side table and they pull apart both breathing heavily, both could use a bit of air.

"Duty calls" Mitchie said giggling sitting up after placing another quick kiss upon his lips.

"How about I get Mason ready for the day and you can get ready and then we can all spend the day together."

"I would really like that" She said smiling.

"I will see you soon then Mitch" He said kissing her, getting out of his bed and heading into the hall towards Mason. She couldn't help but flop back down, her head landing on the pillow with probably the biggest smile on her face, despite everything else that happened in the last twelve hours, life was pretty good right now, and with him, she knew it would always be, tough or not, she definitely though he and that little boy were worth it, all of it.

It was about 12:30 and Mason was having a nap. He had some lunch but then was out like a light. Mitchie and Shane were currently in the kitchen and she was having fun somewhat teaching him how to cook. First she decided she would go easy with her signature cheesy tomato macaroni. It wasn't that hard if he could do that, he would know the basics. Hopefully he wasn't one of those people that burn water.

Mitchie explained the first thing she did in the kitchen though was put on her tunes. She loved dancing and singing along to her country music while cooking and cleaning or doing dishes, just something she was used to so she cranked them and they start working on their lunch.

They were just putting together the cheesy tomato sauce waiting for the water to boil when Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy comes on and she looked at Shane and bursts out laughing, which he soon begins to as well. It was so funny, she will never forget that text message of the picture he had sent of her it was epic.

She could help it but as soon as the lyrics start she instantly began singing along and dancing around. She laughed as he then started dancing and singing, they were totally butchering the song singing totally off key and everything but they just didn't care because they were having so much together. At the slow part he was right beside her dancing with her in a sexy way and at the end they both shouted AND WE MADE LOVE which ended the slower party then just started dancing around and singing again. Neither of them had had that much fun in so long it was so refreshing and just another reason to be together, they had fun together, a very important part of a relationship.

"SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY" They both shouted as the song ended than catching each other's eyes they both burst out laughing.

"Very entertaining, so attractive" Mitchie said with a wink getting pack to the pot and stirring the sauce before it burnt.

"I am very attractive" Shane whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind as she stirred the pot. She giggled loving the feeling of him just casually hugging her, she leant her head against his shoulder sinking into him, and she could get used to this.

"I could get use to this"

"I hope so" He said kissing her neck softly than reaching over and pouring the pasta into the now boiling water one arm still around her.

"Glad to hear it, here taste this" she said putting some of the sauce on the spoon and placing it in front of his face as he took the bite.

"Delicious" He said and she melted a little as he licked his lips.

"Stop tempting me" She said pushing him away and started the water to strain the pasta as he got dishes out laughing at her actions. He was constantly watching her, and could totally get used to this, coming home to her, taking whatever day off he wanted to just to spend the day with her and their son. Well it was his son but it felt like their, to Mason they were his parents, and Shane would love for it to stay that way.

"You love it" He said smiling as he laid out the plates on the counter and stirred the sauce one more time as she strained the pasta than they merged it together and placed it upon the plates.

Mitchie grabbed the plates as Shane grabbed water and the baby monitor and they made their way to the patio furniture and sat down eating outside as it was a gorgeous day. Mitchie just couldn't stop smiling, only have the day so far and it had probably been the best day she has had since she has got here, and she had had a lot of great days with Mason, his dad just made it that much better, and he very well knew it too.

It was now about 8 and Mitchie was sitting on the couch in the guest house talking to her mom asking how her dad was. He was apparently better and would be home in a couple days. Mitchie said she would stop by Saturday and would work the market on Sunday. She was going to ask Shane if maybe he would help, as Craig probably wouldn't want to and well she did not want to be stuck with Matt.

She and Shane had a really good day with Mason. They all had an early dinner, then curled up on the couch watching Shrek which Mason loved. They didn't know if it was the movie or just the colour but it was enjoyable, as long as they didn't have to over watch it.

She hung up with her mom and figured she would just watch TV when her eyes caught the glistening water of the pool and remembered the time she swam with Shane. The time's they would've swam together if she didn't have other people around, well tonight they would together and a sly smile spread across her face as she ran up to her bedroom.

She got changed into her green string bikini, slipped on a pair of her jean shorts and tied her hair up into a long ponytail. She went to the mirror and on her phone snapped a picture of herself. She attached it to a text and sent it to Shane.

_Join me for a swim ;)_

Within two minutes she felt her phone buzz with a reply.

_Sure in 5 ;)_

She smiled grabbing a towel and walking through the house to the back door. She took of her shorts and right before the door placed them on the floor than stepped outside. She took a few steps, slowly untied her top and let it on the patio ground. She threw her towel onto a lounger and laid her bikini bottoms right there and dove into the pool. She had been skinny dipping before, by herself but just all the tension and the fact that Shane was her boyfriend and ridiculously good looking, she was fully willing. He probably would to. She had turned the lights on so she was swimming in the light her whole body visible even with the night sky.

She heard the back door slide open and just kept swimming smiling, knowing he was getting closer. He better not keep his shorts on, that would just be so not fair, although, she was sure he would strip when he saw her.

"You know I am going to go to hell for this right?" He said and she turned to see him.

"Then I will meet you there" She said and he rolled his eyes with a small laugh before removing his shorts and diving into the pool using perfect form.

"Very impressive Mr. Gray. But I am not talking about your diving skills." She said with a wink as he started swimming towards her.

"You're a very impressive sight yourself Miss. Torres" He said stopping in front of her leaning forwards for a kiss which she didn't hesitate to return.

The way his lips felt against hers and then him pulling her body towards him by the waist, she knew there was going to be very little if any swimming because she was totally turned on as her chest was pressed against his. Oh screw it, she thought and wrapped her wet legs around his waist kissing him deeper letting their tongues getting tangled. He was turned on too, she clearly felt that and the kissing was feverish.

"Shane… please" She said asking for what they have wanted to do with each other for so long, they were finally able to nothing stopping them.

"I don't want our first time in the pool" He said moving to kiss her neck.

"Then let's go inside now" She said in a whiny voice her hands running through his hair her legs keeping her upon him.

She didn't have to ask twice as he walked towards the steps and the kisses kept going as he started stumbling to the door to the guest house. It was the closest bed and she was grinding against him wanting it more than anything. She knew he was really turned on as was she as he climbed the stairs so close to a bed, so close to making love with her.

It wasn't long until she felt her back hit her bed him on top of her supporting his own weight as she let her legs rest against the best still kissing feverishly.

"Mitchie I don't have…" He whispered against her lips, really not wanting to stop, he just wanted to be safe.

"I'm good" she said pressing their lips together. He was glad she was on the pill and he didn't have to stop as he lowered himself to her as he let out a gasp. They then lost themselves in the passion of all the built up sexual tension over the last couple of months, and they both knew it was worth the wait.

They lay there breathing heavy curled up in her bed. Their legs tangled together slightly resembling that tangle of her sheets that were sporadically draped around their bodies. They knew they should clean up and such but they just really didn't care as they both try to catch their breath.

Shane turns placing a kiss upon her lips. "So worth it" he whispered letting his lips brush her lips and she smiled.

"Oh you have no idea" She said kissing him then leaning her head against his chest which was still rising and falling as hers. She just enjoyed the feeling of their naked bodies curled up together, so worth the wait, but now she just wanted more.

**A/N: it is about Time they finally gave in and it is adorable. Him being all cute, them having fun and being a family than back to her teasing, taunting self very classy Mitchie. Anyways we finally got it done, and we hope you all enjoyed it. There is a storm brewing so tread carefully. Let us know what you think, what might happen. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. **

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	16. Chapter 16

**Readers,**

**An update is coming!**

**But right now as you are all probably hating us and about to close this, please read this because it is going to explain everything and it needs to be said. We know it has been almost 2 months and we are sorry for that. We say we are busy which we are, and we know it is the regular excuse but it is honestly the truth. School is ridiculous and we can't make writing our number one priority although I am sure we both really would like to, it would be nice to do that. **

**Okay, now for me, Mussofan04 I have to say that I was slightly disappointed. The end of September I wanted to update I was so close to having the next chapter finished and I was planning on it then I got reviews that were demanding updates, and it took the fun out of it. It felt like I was being forced to do it because I would lose readers. I am almost finished it but I just am not motivated. With this being said we need to say the next thing.**

**We are continuing and with messages and reviews giving up hope, we are sorry but we need this break. It is going to be finished because we both love this story, it keeps getting better but we got way above ourselves with religiously updating every Friday in the summer, it became a habit and sadly it was broken. We are going take another month or a few weeks get some chapters done and then continue to update. **

**I am hoping to maybe get this one up soon in the next couple of weeks, and we are sorry that it has taken so long. We do thank all who have been patient with us and hope that you will continue to read and support. We are again sorry and hope to update soon. I also encourage you that if you have twitter to follow us because we announce everything up on there.**

**The usernames are:**

**Mussofan04 **

**JoeJLovesDemiL**

**Again, thank you **

**Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ageless Love **

**Chapter 16**

**Remember: Rated TEEN for a Reason (OR CHECK OUT THE BOLD IN THE FIRST CHAPTER)**

It was 10:00 am and Shane was just arriving at work. He had the stupidest smile on his face and was in a ridiculously amazing mood but he didn't care. He didn't care what anyone else though either because he felt fantastic, or even more so, it was in describable. Making love with Mitchie last night was like nothing before, love had never been that magical to him before and he would do anything to feel it again, he doubt she would object. They had both experienced pure bliss. The other amazing feeling was waking up, their naked bodies tangled together under the knotted blankets. She had looked beautiful to him and him to her. The smiled hadn't left their face all night and they were still continuing.

They had woken up around 6. Shane with a towel wrapped around his waist and with Mitchie and a tank top and pyjama shorts made their way up to Shane's room as Mason would be up soon. They went into his room and he changed into pyjama pants as she crawled into bed. She would be doing laundry later for her bed. Shane gave her a kiss and disappeared into Mason's room.

Mitchie soon smiled as Shane came back with a sleepy Mason in his arms drinking a bottle. Shane climbed into bed and the three of them curled up together on the bed in peace in the early morning. Shane had wanted someone to share this with for so long and he could now not imagine it with anything else. Sure eventually things could get complicated but nothing would destroy this moment in his mind, to Shane and Mitchie this was both perfect, and where they were both meant to be.

It had been 8:30 when they all went into the kitchen as has Shane fed Mason some Cheerios and banana's Mitchie made up some eggs and bacon for Shane herself. They sat down to breakfast around 9. They had fun flirty conversation. They also enjoyed laughing at how cute Mason was especially trying to eat the pieced of egg Shane placed on his plate. He had no idea what to do with it.

At 9:45 Shane kissed Mason's cheek a quick goodbye, and a left a kiss upon Mitchie's lips and left them in the play room as he needed to get into work, he was happy that he was able to get into work whenever he wanted to. He sometimes liked to be there early and didn't make it a habit to show up at 10 every morning. This morning though was a special morning, and it had been amazing.

He says good morning to his assistant and walks into his office closing the door. He placed it brief case on his desk and turns of his mac desktop removing papers he has to until the computer warms up. He wants to make a phone call this morning. He felt it was important. He tells his assistant to take message and then lifts up the phone dials a number form memory and presses the phone to his ear waiting for the person on the other end to answer as it starts to ring.

"Hello" He heard a familiar female voice, his mother's.

"Hey mom" He said a smile upon his face.

"Shane, it is so nice to hear from you, how are my two favorite boys doing?" She asked and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckled.

"We are both very good and happy. We both miss you though" He said truthfully. He was always a momma's boy and was always close with her. She had helped with Mason after his fiancé had left them and they had grown closer. He didn't think about Mason's mother anymore as far as he was concerned, Mitchie was and would be Mason's mother, if he had anything to do with it.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Everything is good down here in the city. How's everything down there any progress?" He asked and if it was possible his smile grew bigger. He knew she wasn't asking about the business but him and Mitchie. It was obvious to her that Shane liked Mitchie, could grow to love her and was hoping that in some way that came to be, this was the reason he called his mother he wanted to let he know, and to have someone that would support them due to the age circumstance. He always remembered what she said though, 'age was just a number'.

"That's why I called. I talked to her and she well ended it with her boyfriend. It was because her feelings weren't fully there with him and she admitted that I had something to do with them. We talked for a while and decided that we are going to try to work it out. It's been good so far. Mom I feel like we are family and it's far from that but I think in time it could happen"

"That is wonderful Shane, and I believe she make you feel the happiness you deserve after everything. I think she is a fine young woman, and even the age difference, I think that it one of the best things. You were always so driven with not much of a teenage experience and even though she is 18 you can live some of that with her and she can grow a taste to more mature adulthood with you. I think it is a great fit no matter what social standards are set within that town" she spoke and Shane was happy, his mother always knew what to say and he would always thank her for that.

"Another reason I called mom. I was wondering if maybe Mason could spend the weekend in the city with you. I know you love watching him and I would like some alone time with Mitchie. We don't get much and we can't really go out so some time alone at home could be a good chance to get to know each other a little more. I understand if you can't just though I would ask."

"I would love to Shane that is no problem at all. I can pick him up Thursday night even if you want the Friday with her as well. But your father and I have someplace to go to Sunday evening, so you'll have to pick him up in the afternoon?"

"That is fine and that would be perfect. I can come pick him up Sunday, Mitchie spends her day at the farmer's market so that will be fine. Thank you mom, I just want to make most of this chance"

"I am honored to do so and I know you deserve this chance and you will make it all you can. She is a very lucky woman Shane, and I am not only saying that because you're my son. I am also sorry about my friends, just ignore what they say."

"I ignored it and she will learn to as well, it is all forgiven. Thanks again mom, I should get some work done though, I will see you Thursday?"

"I will be there around 5:00 maybe we can all go for a bite to eat, including Mitchie" She offered and that made him smile.

"We might take you up on that offer, thank you mom and see you then, love you"

"Love you too Shane" She said and they both hung up. Shane signed into his computer and got to work on what he had to do, although, Mitchie was constantly on his mind and how their last few days had already been amazing, it could only get better.

…

It was Thursday around 4:30 and the three of them were in the living room. Mason was sitting on the floor on a blanket watching Treehouse on the TV. Mitchie and Shane were on the couch watching him while stealing a few kisses here and there. Mitchie had been a little nervous about joining Shane, Mason and his mom for dinner in town but after a lot of convincing and a few more kisses she agreed last night. She didn't really care that people would see her out, but that if anyone was suspicious a lot of hell could be risen and she didn't want that.

She was happy that she would have Friday-Sunday with Shane alone though. They never really had a ton of alone time, well they had been alone but Mason was still always present within the house, and it would be nice for a change. She didn't know what they would be all doing, but if it was up to her she would be making love to him again, once or twice, maybe a few times, but she was hoping this could also grow into more of a relationship, they could learn more about each other and be happy with each other's company, although they already felt quite comfortable within that.

There was a knock on the door a little while later and Shane got up walking to the door. Mitchie got up turning off the TV and retrieved the little boy and the bag she had packed for him heading to the door as well to meet Shane's Mom.

"Hi Mrs. Grey" She said with a huge smile upon her face as Mason reached out for his grandma.

"Grandma" He said in his tiny voice, his vocabulary was really improving.

"Hello my favorite little boy" She said taking him and hug. "Hi Mitchie, nice to see you again" She said smiling shooting a wink at Shane who rolled his eyes and Mitchie let out a soft laugh.

"I thought I was your favorite little boy" Shane said with a pout.

"You're my favorite big boy. Now how about we head out to dinner, then you two can start your weekend"

"That sounds like a plan" Mitchie said grabbing her bag that was by the front door and tossed Shane his jacket. Mitchie and Shane made their way to his mom's car and placing the bag inside it as she fastened Mason in. They then headed to Shane's car and hopped in. They then followed Shane's mom into town and parked in the main parking lot as they would take a short walk to one of the restaurants for dinner.

It was about 7 o'clock when Mitchie and Shane both said goodbye to Mason and Shane's mom. They both knew they would miss the little man but it was just for a little, and they would enjoy and treasure the alone time as it could further their relationship, something they both really wanted to work. She had been nervous but so far even though it had just been over a week she decided that she wanted more than anything for it to work now. They would deal with things that happens one step at a time.

Shane and Mitchie watched his mom drive away and they decided just to head home for the night. They got into his car and Shane leant over giving Mitchie a soft sweet kiss before they drove off. She didn't care if people saw, they would be jealous because she had the most amazing man in this whole town.

They got home and headed to the living room where they curled up on a couch under a blanket and turned on a movie. They didn't really pay attention as kisses were being shared and talking for a bit.

"So Mr. Gray what are we doing this weekend?"

"Well tomorrow I was thinking we could just stay around here as tomorrow night we are going out on our first official date" He said with a smile but she felt a little weary, they didn't see anyone she knew tonight and she was fine, and she didn't care but didn't want Mason to be affected.

"I love that idea but babe I am still a little nervous about people seeing us, I mean I don't care what they say to us but I don't want the whole town to find out, not yet, I haven't even told my parent's."

"Mitchie, you trust me right?"

"Of course"

"Then trust me when I say we are going out but you don't have to worry about that okay?" He said and she melted instantly.

"Alright well therefore can't wait" She said and sealed it with a kiss that he gladly returned the movie fading to the background completely.

It was now Friday around 5:00 and Mitchie was in her room, which hadn't really been lived in the last little while. She would shower, well most of the time when she was alone, and got dressed here but she had been sleeping in Shane's room constantly, as they both enjoyed cuddling and last night wasn't difference. However, cuddling wasn't the only thing they did, and they had actually slept in until about 10, as Mason wasn't there. She missed him but she was really excited with her alone time with Shane.

She was dancing around in her towel after being freshly showered and getting ready for her night with Shane. She didn't know where they were going yet but he said definitely casual, but she was still confused as to what to wear. She was listening to her country brushing out her hair before looking at her bed. There was Jean's, Jean shorts, 2 t-shirts, a tank top and a signature plaid shirt laid out and she could figure out what to wear.

She was getting flustered when there was a knock on her open door. She smiled turning to see Shane eyeing her, she expected no less and she was in a towel. "You are a gentleman by knocking but now you are just ogling my body, classy babe" She said with a wink.

"Sorry, you are just so tempting. I see you aren't ready yet?" He said with a bit of question.

"I don't know what to wear. There are so many types of casual." She said rolling her eyes. "I can't decide" She said looking at her bed with letting out an exasperated sigh.

"May I?" He asked walking closer towards her by her bed and she nods.

"Go for it, that would be much help" She said and watched as he looked over her clothes picked up a few items and then handed them out of her. She smiled at the lack of clothing, he held in his hand, Jean shorts and her plaid shirt.

"There you go, better?"

"Much, now get out so I can get dressed."

"You are making me leave, I've seen it all Miss. Torres"

"This is not a proper time for formalities, and if I drop this towel, we won't leave and you promised a date so out you go" She said with a pout and he laughed his amazing laugh kissing the pout off her lips then leaving her room closing the door.

She slipped on her panties and bra and then slipped on her clothes. She buttoned up just the three necessary buttons on her shirt. She wasn't innocent in anyway, anyone who knew her, out of sight of her parents, knew that. Tempting Shane as well was just too much fun. She slipped her feet into flip flops and through her Roxy tote bag over her shoulder carrying her phone and wallet.

"Ready" She said finishing tying her up in a lose ponytail as she opens the door seeing Shane leaning against the wall. She smiled taking him in noticing he was in Jeans and a classic t-shirt. "You look sexy in casual clothes" She said smiling taking his hand as they headed downstairs.

"Thanks, you look very sexy all the time, but in jean shorts, girl you got me going crazy" he said with a wink and she rolled her eyed and laughed.

"Well maybe if you are lucky, you can get me out of them after a date" She said as they went into the main house.

"Is that a promise?" He asked and she smirked.

"Maybe, now can you please tell us what we are doing?" She asked pleadingly, she really wanted to know, she was ready to have fun and some alone time with him.

"Well as you probably know I didn't have much of an adolescent experience as a teenager and such since I was studying and working hard already starting to build my company. Therefore, tonight we are having a date I always wanted to do, a teenage date." He said with a smile.

"Sounds fun, but I swear Shane if this is a movie, dinner date these shorts aren't coming off" She said and he rolled his eyes.

"That's way to typical, you will have fun I promise, well you've probably done it lots of times, but play along"

"I trust you, go on" She said and he smiled.

"Let's just get going, first we have to go to my garage?"

"Why, your car is parked outside?"

"We are taking one of my vehicles you haven't seen, I don't use it much. I bought it when I was younger but, someone else didn't like that and it wasn't practical with Mason" He said as they walked into the garage. He turned to her and saw her eye light up at the site at the far side and together they made their way and she stopped standing beside a gorgeous, shiny, red Chevrolet Silverado, that looked brand new.

"Oh my god, you have a pick-up, not even a wanna-be like a real fucking truck" She said running her hands along the shiny surface, she was in awe, they were taking this tonight.

"Go real or go home, now go hop in so we can get our night started" He said and she kissed him passionately and pulled away leaving wanting him more as she practically skipped to the other side and climbed in as he got into the driver's side.

"This is so cool and bench seat" She said as I started the engine and she moves over wrapping the seatbelt over her waist that was meant for the middle seat and leant her shoulder again him. "Let's go" She said smiling and he was silently groaning, she was so tempting and so adorable, why did he say they had to go out, he wanted nothing more to take her, even in the truck, they could "Christian" it so to say.

They were driving for a while and were continuing down country roads when she really just wanted to know now, where they were going. "Babe where exactly are we going?"

"The river side where else?" He said and she smiled. He was adorable, she should've known, many country songs mentioned a summer night, pick- up trucks, creeks or river sides it would be amazing almost living out those songs with Shane, the most amazing guy ever. She had done it before but not really on a date.

"Sounds amazing but instead of going where everyone knows, we will go to a more secluded area" She said with a wink and he smiled nodding, all for it. Skinny dipping was an option in a secluded area and he loved skinny dipping with Mitchie, it ended with such a delicious outcome last time.

"Alright?"

"Up here there is a speed sign and then a deer crossing sign just a bit after it, turn into the field in between. You go about the length of your truck in corn than there is a path. Trust me I will make it worth it when we arrive" She said and he smiled, any point with the thought of having her again would make him do anything.

It wasn't long until Shane saw the place that Mitchie meant and trusting her, turned in and drove about the length of his truck and then emerged out of the corn now on a well-used dirt like road right through the field. They drove a bit further coming up to a secluded meadow type place that the river ran through, it was pretty amazing and beautiful all in the same. The sun was going down over the horizon and soon the moon would be lighting it up, this would be perfect for their first date.

"Wow" was all that was able to slip from his mouth. Mitchie smiled up at him as he put the car in the park the lights shining over the meadow, the tailgate facing the river. "Come on" he said climbing out of the truck as she slid across his seat and slid out beside him.

"First off, you are amazing for thinking of this and Mr. Gray we are going to be having so much fun" She said with a wink and kissed him softly which he happily returned pulling her close by her hips.

"Let's save this for later" He said attaching his iPod to the radio turning on the country playlist he put together earlier today. He grabbed a cooler and two blankets from behind his seat before closing the door as he opened the tailgate and hopped in pulling her up. He laid out one of the blankets and sat down as she joined him.

"What's in the cooler?" she asked

"I don't condone underage drinking but you can have a beer or two, which I am sure you have had before and then I packed a couple sandwiches and chips. I thought we could watch the sunset and then just dance or whatever, hang out in the bed of my Chevy along the riverside.

"Said just like a country song" She smiled opening the can of beer he handed her as his arm wrapped around her. She smiled as they sipped their beer and ate sandwiches as they watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon and stars start to come up.

"Shane, I haven't been on many but it's barely started and this is already the best date I have ever been on" She said and that made him beam, almost like never before. He had to set a high standard, she would expect this from any other guy, and he was trying to make it hard to beat, he got jealous and he hated it, so this might help that not happen, if something happened and they ended up not staying together. Although, secretly he knew he would always be jealous of another guy being with or around her.

"Well I am happy that you are enjoying it, I have to say my top date in a very long time" he said giving her a quick kiss holding her close. They haven't been together that long but everything just felt perfect and he thought, maybe once he would be able to have love, that so many other people around him and the world had.

The sun went down and they were just talking while the music played quite loudly in the background setting a true country setting. They were both really enjoying it. Mitchie couldn't believe she had done this so many times before but this was her favorite time to do so. She was also surprised that Shane never done anything like this, happy that it was her he was sharing it with.

Soon the song Summer Girl came on and she instantly got off of the truck and started dancing goofing off by the tailgate and Shane watched her cheering her on laughing at her silly dancing. There were smiled on both their faces, he couldn't believe he was this lucky and happy that they both weren't afraid to be themselves and have fun.

She kept dancing along and it was when Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy came on that she dances over and took his hand as together they started dancing like they had in the kitchen but she was a bit closer and sexier up around him. He was enjoying it and she had to admit he was pretty good at dancing that was always a bonus. She hadn't had this much fun goofing off in forever, and she would keep it going as long as she could.

It was a few songs later when the song Somethin' bout' a truck came and they both new it was the perfect song for the night and what they were doing. It was when it was talking about a creek that Mitchie smirked at Shane and started to remove her clothes, and he quickly followed as they ran into the river naked, once again skinny dipping together both laughing and sharing a few kisses. In water together in a secluded place there was definitely no need for clothes.

They stayed in the water for a while mostly just making out but a few splash wars had developed. If they were anywhere else but in the middle of nowhere, their laughs would've been heard but here they were free to laugh as much and as loud as they wanted. There were no shortages of those, especially escaping Mitchie's lips and Shane loved it, it was like music to his eras.

They soon got out of the water and Mitchie slipped on her bra and shorts as he just pulled on his jeans as they both carried their shirts tossing them into the truck bed. That was when the song Kissed You Goodnight and Shane immediately stuck out his hand. This had been the song that had been floating through the house when they first kissed, the time he saw Craig dancing with her but it was still special to them. He happily took his hand and together holding each other really close they started slow dancing stealing a few kisses every once in a while. Neither of them could think of a time where they had been happier.

After the song they got back into the truck bed and were just making out, hands wondering along each other's bodies enjoying the company, the closeness the alone time they had, and many hours to do what they pleased together, get closer than they already are. They were not always sexual and even though it was a definitely bonus and they both enjoyed it, there were sure there was more there and just the feelings they had when dancing together made it more. Mitchie and Shane now both wanted nothing more.

"Have you ever made love in a truck bed" Shane asked in between kisses, as they became more feverish, it had secretly always been a teenage fantasy of his.

"No, but I've always wanted to" Mitchie responds with a kiss leaning back against the blanket bringing him with her so he was now laying over her letting his body not press right up against her in a painful way, there lips not disconnecting for long.

"Guess we will just have to make one of both our fantasies come true" he said as his lips starting finding their way along her neck. She arched her back up a little as his hand finds the clasp of her bra and soon the fabric falls form her body forgetting along the truck bed. It was moments like this he was happy he always had blankets as he grabbed the other one draping it loosely over them.

It was as the clothes were almost off that the song take a little ride by Jason Aldean came on and he could have not thought of a better song to start making love to, especially with Mitchie, and it detailed it perfectly.

_I'm just ready_

_To ride this chevy, ride this chevy_

_Down a little back road_

_Slide your pretty lil self on over_

_Get a little closer_

_Turn up the radio_

_Put your pretty pink toes on the dash_

_Lean your seat back_

_Man I swear _

_There ain't nothing looking better than that_

_Sweet tan little thing with nothing to do_

_I want to take a little ride with you_

It was as her nails dug into his bare back and her body arch, her mouth forming a little gasp and he lowered his body to hers that they got completely lost in the moment, once again making love, it the true sense of the word. It wasn't brutal, rough but it was lovingly, slow passionate something Mitchie always wanted, that she only had ever got with Shane, well once with Craig but it felt real right here in this moment with Shane.

There they made love the music playing in the background, making the setting even better. The moon and stars the only witness to that moment. Panting and satisfied they curled up in the truck bed the blankets tightly wrapped around them as together under the moonlight, in each other's arms they both felt into a restful sleep.

**A/N: Well this as certainly took long enough. Right not we are working on a few chapters before we once update again but this story is again by no means over until we actually finish it, and there are definitely a few things coming up, and they are not all happy so we got a few happy Smitchie moments which hopefully you enjoyed as we enjoyed writing them. **

**We need to say that we absolutely love our readers and all the support you have given us as we haven't updates since well September I believe or end of August and we are happy to get this one up for you guys. We are again sorry for the wait and hope it was somewhat worthwhile.**

**Please let us know what you think? Happy about their relationship so far and what troubles just might come up? Any ideas you have? We hope you enjoy it and keep waiting for our next chapters. Thank you.**

**~Mussofan04 and NverSayNver**

**WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAYYY!  
**

**YOU GUYS GOTTA THANK MUSSOFAN04 FOR UPDATING IT TODAY, BECAUSE I WAS TOTALLY AGAINST IT! YOU LEAVE BITCHY REVIEWS AND WE CAN BE BITCHY BACK.. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ANYWAYY! HAPPY READING, AND IF THERE IS NOT ANOTHER UPDATE, HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~NverSayNver**


End file.
